An Unexpected Romance
by Ladyminecrafter
Summary: Tobirama is known to be distant and uncaring will an arranged marriage change all that? WARNING! This story has MANY oc's, by necessity, of my own creation and very few canon characters due to the little we know about the time period. It is a love story, pure and simple. TobiramaxOC
1. Prologue

So this is a Tobirama love story. I love Tobirama, he's just my type and I felt like he deserved a love story. I really write these more for myself than anything and just share them here for others who might enjoy them. It is full of oc's because there aren't many characters to pull from in that time period and those that are there we don't know much about them. He inspired me, so here it is.

This is the prologue, I actually wrote this part last because I felt like it helped the story go full circle, you'll understand in the end. I will upload chapter 1 either later today or tomorrow depending on my work schedule today, and then a chapter a day until it's done. Most of the chapters are about 1800 words long, this is just short bc it's a prologue.

Thank you for reading my story as I develop my fiction writing abilities.

Love from the Lady

p.s. I still struggle with contractions, a left over from being a research writer primarily...I'm so sorry!

* * *

><p>Chikako sat with her back to the cliff. The stone was warm despite the fact that the air was cooling in the late afternoon. She liked the warmth, it gave her strength and a sense of security. She reached out her arm and let her hand trail in the waterfall she was sitting next to. This was her favorite place to be, the water brought her peace and the warm stone brought her strength. She watched as Takao sat on a large stone a distance away from her, he was idly tossing small stones into the water occasionally making one of them skip several times before it sank to the bottom of the pool of water that had formed at the base of the waterfall before it snaked off into the river that ran along the edge of the compound she lived on with her father and the rest of the Hata clan.<p>

Takao had been her constant companion since just before she'd left school four years ago. She sighed, she'd just turned sixteen and she knew that soon her world would change. She knew that her father would arrange her marriage to strengthen their clan and the village of Iwa that he'd so recently formed. She knew and accepted this. But it terrified her.

Her parents marriage had been an arranged one and she knew it was not a happy one. They rarely spent time together and almost never spoke even when they did. Chikako was young enough to still have romantic notions, she wanted to fall in love with a man, enjoy his company and look forward to growing old with him. She desperately hoped that something would change to make this a reality for her but deep down she knew that her marriage would probably be with a man who was much older than her and head of his own clan. That she would be required to conform to new traditions and find peace with a total stranger. And she knew that, like her father, it was likely his heart would belong to another.

She wondered what the next few years would bring her.


	2. Chapter 1- Arriving in Iwa

HI there! Well here we go. The first chapter and part of the second sort of set things up. I actually wrote chapter 4 as the first chapter and then decided I needed to set the scene up first. Enjoy!

Love the Lady

* * *

><p>Tobirama sighed. It was the third day since they'd left Konoha, the village he and his brother had founded to help encourage peace in the area. He felt as if he hadn't been home in months. In reality he hadn't, at least not for long. They'd founded the village, Hashirama, his older brother, had been made Hokage and then Tobirama, as his adviser, had been sent out to make contact with nearby villages and clans, forming alliances. The alliance they'd made with the Uchiha clan, in order to form the village and maintain peace didn't sit well with him but he knew that it was necessary.<p>

He'd just arrived home when the request from the Village Hidden in the Stones had been received. The leader of the newly formed village wanted to form an alliance also. He and Hashirama had some apprehension about this request. The Village Hidden in the Stones had been formed by the alliance of several clans living close to each other, the largest two being the Hata clan and the Kamizuru clan. They knew that Atsushi Hata was not only a clan leader but the village leader as well. They also knew that Hata had close ties to the Uchiha clan and that Tobirama might be walking into a trap. Which was why he had made this trip with four of his most trusted ninja.

He had chosen to travel with Dai, one of the best ninja in the Uzimaki clan. As the cousin of Hashirama's wife he was a trusted and talented ninja that Tobirama knew he could count on in a fight. He was also older than the others and therefore more familiar and comfortable in battle, knowing when to engage and when to back off, and in good control of his emotions, not allowing them to rule him.

The other three that traveled with them, Hideo, Isamu and Kin were several years younger than he was, in their early twenties but they had also seen war and were talented ninja in their own right. Kin lacked the superior emotional control that Tobirama and Dai had developed but Tobirama knew that, in time, he would achieve it. None of the men he had chosen for this mission hailed from the Uchiha clan, he still had trouble trusting them, he had chosen his men from the Yamanaka clan, the Nara clan and the Akimichi clans respectively.

He wondered what the enigmatic leader, Hata, wanted and how he intended to form an alliance. In other villages they'd either agreed to trade diplomats, or in a few cases to share training techniques in order for the village they were allying with to feel better prepared to defend themselves. He figured he would offer to spend a few weeks in this village training with them, accept a diplomat, appoint one of his men to stay, as a diplomat and trainer and then he'd get to go home again. He considered the men he had brought, despite their youth the three young men he had chosen already had established families. It was only Dai who had remained single. He felt that Dai was a good choice to leave as a diplomat and trainer anyway.

As he walked he thought about how much he missed home and the excellent cooking of his brothers wife, Mito. The companionship of his family and his friends, and the peace of falling asleep at night knowing you were safe. Those where all things you took for granted when you were home. When you'd been traveling for months, with little break in between, you realized just how much you took them for granted. He longed for the safety that Konoha offered within its walls and the bed he occupied in his brothers house.

He looked up at the horizon, guessing the time of day to be mid afternoon, hopefully they would make it to the village by sunset, he didn't feel like sleeping on the ground again. The ground had slowly shifted from the forest that surrounded Konoha to grassland and then to rocky soil. There were mountain ranges all around them, though they had been able to pass through without having to climb any. As his sharp eyes scanned the landscape the village came into view.

To the untrained eye it was merely a bump in the landscape, an outcropping of rock but Tobirama's keen crimson eyes recognized it as more than that and an hour later he knew he'd been right. He alerted his men by calling them and pointing. They stopped to discuss their approach.

"No doubt, we've been spotted. We may as well stay together and approach as a group. If it's a trap we'll deal with it then. Until then we assume that we are in friendly territory." Tobirama said.

"Ok." They all agreed.

He liked traveling with these men. None of them were particularly talkative, willing instead to pass a whole day with just a few spoken words. But in battle they were team players. They knew how watch each others backs and avoid being injured. He appreciated the individual skill of each of them and felt that they made a good team.

They resumed their walk and in two hours the gates of the village were looming in front of them. The guard at the gate stood to greet them.

"State your business." He said gruffly, although the look on his face said he suspected this was Hata-sama's long awaited guest.

"I'm Tobirama Senju. I'm here at the request of Hata-sama to form an alliance between our villages." Tobirama hated the etiquette that politics required.

"I thought you might be." He turned to one of the younger men attending the gate with him. "Nao, Please escort Senju-sama to Hata-sama's main house. And be sure he's alerted that his guest has arrived."

"Yes sir." The younger man jumped up. "Follow me please Senju-sama."

As he led them through the streets of the village Tobirama took the opportunity to observe it. It was not unlike Konoha except that in Konoha the structures were mostly wood, owing to the fact that his older brother had used his wood release to build most of them. The buildings here were almost exclusively stone, Tobirama wondered if they'd been painstakingly carved out of the mountain they were nestled in or if someone had used earth release to build them.

People wandered back and forth in the business of daily life. He could hear the market district, but they didn't pass through it. Nao, who was leading them to the village leader, kept bearing to the right side of the village and finally they came to what must be the edge of it. The buildings were shorter here and spread out more. When they came to a second gate Tobirama realized they were entering a compound. At the gate Nao spoke to one of the men guarding it and he nodded as they passed through watching Tobirama and his men with a curious stare.

Tobirama realized that the compound was primarily a family area. Children ran free, chasing each other with sticks and pretending to fight. The buildings were scattered but in an orderly fashion, he was sure that if he investigated there would be sleeping quarters, and working areas, training areas and a kitchen with a dining room attached, and perhaps a formal area for ceremony. He noted that they were also more traditional than the buildings in the village, although they were still made of stone.

They came close to a series of buildings that seemed to be laid out around a man made pond so that the porches could all view it. There was a young girl sitting at the edge of the pond watching something in it with great attention and dropping bits of food in. He surmised that she must be feeding the koi in it. She looked up and made eye contact with him as he passed. He had expected her to look away quickly but she didn't, instead holding his gaze with a questioning look in her eyes. A smile formed at the corners of her mouth. Before he could wonder who she was his attention was pulled away by Nao's voice.

"We are here Senju-sama. Would your men like to be brought to the guest house and be shown the dining hall?" Nao was now standing next to a man who was slightly taller than he was. He had dark hair and very dark eyes, in Tobirama's opinion he looked like an Uchiha.

He looked at his men, they looked tired. "Yes. That will be fine." He pulled Dai aside and giving him his pack, he spoke to him quietly. "Stay together and alert. I'll see you this evening."

Dai nodded and left with the other three following Nao.

He was approached by the man whom Nao had been standing next to. "Hello, my name is Sadao. I'm Hata-sama's personal guard. Please follow me." He walked up the porch of the building they were in front of and, after knocking lightly, slid the door open. "Hata-sama, your guest has arrived."

"Wonderful, Sadao! Thank you for bringing him here. Please come in." The man in the room was older than Tobirama but not old. His face had the mature look of someone who had seen battle many times and lived to tell about it. He had dark brown hair that was flecked with grey, it was held back by the forehead protector he wore. He was about the same height as Tobirama but carried a bit more weight than he, most likely from age, thought Tobirama. He was smiling which either meant he was genuinely friendly or he was a good politician with a poker face. Tobirama had yet to decide which it was.

"Thank you Hata-sama." He entered the room and quickly observed his surroundings. The room had rice paper windows on opposite sides that led to the porches encircling the building, they were open to allow the air to circulate in the afternoon heat. Although the building was stone on the outside the walls on the inside had been paneled with wood that was carved and inlaid in intricate designs. It was very beautiful. The wall on one end had windows in it, the other a door, leading to another room presumably.

"Come sit down." His host led him into the room and indicated some cushions that surrounded a table.

Tobirama joined the man around the table.

"Are you thirsty or hungry?"

"I'm a little thirsty. Some tea would be nice, if it isn't too much trouble." Tobirama nodded.

"Sadao, will you please stop in the kitchen and arrange to have some tea brought, and perhaps a light snack?"

"Certainly Hata-sama." The man exited the room quietly.

"So, you came. I had wondered if you would when I sent the request."

"Did you not get our reply?" Tobirama scowled. What good was a messenger bird that didn't reach it's destination?

"I didn't, I'm sorry." The man looked perplexed. "That's something we'll have to work on, better forms of communication." He looked out the window as if he was forming a plan in his mind and then looked back at Tobirama. "Well, enough of that. How was your travel? You didn't have any problems, did you?"

Tobirama was not one to stand on ceremony. He usually said it like it was and today was no different. "It was travel, hot, dusty and tiring. Lets talk business."

"So soon?" The man smiled at him. "You only just got here!"

"And I haven't been home in months. I am just as interested in making this alliance as you are but I need to get home quickly as well."

"It is the custom to entertain visiting dignitaries for a few days before hitting them up with requests." The man insisted.

"You can entertain me while you are hitting me up for requests, as you so eloquently put it." Tobirama was bored with this man and his pomp and circumstance.

The door slid open and an older woman entered "Hata-sama, I have the refreshments you requested." She set them on the table. "Shall I serve the tea for you?"

"Mmm. Yes please. Thank you." He replied.

They waited while the tea was served and when the woman had left he turned to Tobirama. "Well, I can see you won't be entertained first. Pity, we get so few visitors here. We can discuss the possibilities of an alliance between us then and find one we can both agree on."

Tobirama sipped at his tea and watched the man. He no longer felt that he had walked into a trap but rather the den of a man who thought too much of himself. He sighed inwardly, this was going to be a long trip.


	3. Chapter 2- The Beginnings of Negotiation

The man fidgeted with his tea and helped himself to an onigiri from the plate of snacks. When he'd finished it he spoke. "An alliance with the Senju's is very agreeable to myself and the other clan leaders here. As you know we already have an alliance with the Uchiha clan, which you have now formed a village with. An alliance between the Hata's and the Senju's will only make that one stronger."

Tobirama nodded. "You're right. So what did you have in mind?"

The man shifted, he had something specific in mind but he wanted to wait and see how things went. He had a very powerful card to play, but only one of them and he wanted to be sure this was the place to play it. "What do you usually offer in forming alliances?"

"Different things. My brother and I have offered training for ninja for other villages. Sometimes we've stayed and trained their sensei's in new techniques, and sometimes we've left our own sensei's, depending on the needs of the village."

"Is that all?" He watched the man closely.

"Of course not." Tobirama hated this political hide and seek with each man trying to figure out how far the other was willing to go without asking right out. "Sometimes we exchange diplomats, or a few soldiers, or both."

"Hmm. That might work. Of course, for any of those to work I'd have to observe you and your men training and sparring."

"Of course." Tobirama sighed. How he wished he was sitting on the mountain that overlooked Konoha right now.

"Well, we can arrange that. But I think for today we've said enough, you must be tired from traveling. Sadao will show you where your rooms are and where you can wash up. Dinner will be served at seven. Your men can eat in the barracks with mine. Otherwise you're free to wander as you wish." He smiled at Tobirama. "As a gesture of goodwill you will not be required to have an escort while you're here. Of course if you wish one to avoid being lost don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you for the trust. I think I'll be fine." Tobirama rose to leave.

"Sadao!" Hata called out and when the man opened the door and stepped in he continued, "Please show Senju-sama the rooms where his men are and be sure he knows where to join me for dinner."

"Yes sir." He indicated that Tobirama should follow.

As they walked in silence across the compound Tobirama again observed his environment. They had walked past the houses that had surrounded the pond, one of which he had just been in, to another set of buildings that were similar but less decorative. On the other side of the roadway they were on was the kitchen, he could tell by the smells, and he surmised the dining room was the building that was attached to it.

Sadao was speaking. "The dining room is that building there, the barracks dining hall is down the road that way," he pointed ahead of them. "And your rooms are in this building." He slid a door open. "You have a common area and three bedrooms. I hope you will find it acceptable."

"It's fine. Thank you."

Sadao nodded and turned to leave, turning back for a moment. "If you need anything and can't find me, one of the women in the kitchen should be able to help you. I'd recommend Mana, she's my wife and very familiar with the compound and where people can be found."

"Thank you again, Sadao." He slid the door shut as the man left and turned to talk to his men. "What do you think?"

Dai spoke, "I don't think it's a trap."

"Neither do I. They would never have let us in this far to try and attack us. He's insistent about forming an alliance too. He wants to observe us training and sparring tomorrow. I made the usual offer of training, and leaving a sensei if necessary." He looked at the men with him. "Dai, I would ask you to stay if needed."

""Of course. I'm the only one without family." He smiled at his friend.

"Thank you." Tobirama stretched, "Well, I think we can relax for the afternoon. Did they tell you when dinner was and where to go?"

"Yes, in the barracks down the road. I assume you will be eating with Hata-sama?"

"Unfortunately." He grimaced, how many nights of that man's talkativeness could he take? "I'm going for a walk."

He slipped out the door and wandered towards the buildings that surrounded the koi pond. When he got there the girl who had been feeding them was gone. He sat on the side of it and watched as the koi swam up hoping he had food for them. "I'm sorry," he said to them, "I have no food for you today."

He stared into the water and wondered how long he would be here forming this alliance. Footsteps invaded his thoughts and he looked up. A young man was walking up the porch of one of the other buildings. He came to a door and knocked lightly, it slid open and he spoke with someone but Tobirama couldn't see who because he was blocking the doorway. The man stepped back and offered his arm to the girl that Tobirama had seen feeding the fish earlier.

She took the young mans arm with a wide smile on her face, laughing with him about something he'd said. As she looked at the young man though Tobirama caught her eye and she looked at him, that smile at the corner of her mouth again. She said something to the man beside her, pointing at Tobirama, and he looked over too. Then he looked back at her and spoke. He shook his head and pointed as if he was in hurry. She huffed and went along but looked back at Tobirama, smiling again, as she left.

Tobirama shrugged. She must be one of Hata-sama's daughters, perhaps being courted by a suitor. He wandered off again towards the edge of the compound on the outside of the village. There was a path that led down to the river and as he followed the river he heard the sound of rushing water, sure enough when he turned around a bend in the cliff that was on the other side of the river a waterfall came into view. He looked up, the cliff was high above him and the water flowed from the edge of it, forming a small pond where it landed and flowing into the river he'd been following. It made him think of the river that flowed through Konoha, only less green. It amazed him that there was all this water here and no green. He shook his head, he missed the color green.

He knew it was getting late so he headed back to the compound to find a place to wash up and prepare for a tedious dinner with Hata-sama.

When he got there he realized that he had no idea where he could wash up, his men were nowhere to be found, so he headed over to the kitchen to find Mana. He stuck his head in the door, unwilling to enter. The kitchen was busy preparing for the evening meal and the three women working in it were all occupied.

One of them looked up. "May I help you?"

"Yes. I'm looking for Mana? Sadao said I should..."

"That's me. What do you need?" She looked back at the what she was doing as she spoke.

Tobirama sighed in relief, someone who jumped right to the point. "Is there a bathhouse where I can get cleaned up?"

"Of course." She smiled. "You must be one of our guests. There is a hot spring on the other side of the village, but I don't think you have time before dinner. The bathhouse is three houses down this road on the right. There's a men's side and a woman's side so be careful!" Her smile was teasing. "The hot spring is too small to split into two sides. We have a woman's only day but otherwise it's coed."

"Thank you." He left and headed down to the bathhouse with the things he needed to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>Tobirama stretched, it felt good to be clean, truly clean. Sure you could wash in a river but the water was usually cold and you never left feeling truly clean. He was prepared for dinner, well as much as he could be. Tonight Hata-sama would regale him with stories of battle, forming the village and other things and Tobirama would sit there and listen. He wasn't a talker by nature, preferring to stay quiet unless something needed to be said. He sighed, he'd agreed to work on alliances so that Hashirama could stay and organize the village but he didn't relish the work.<p>

He approached the dining room and knocked, sliding the door open as he did.

"Come in, Come in!" Hata-sama was already at the table with a woman at his side. "This is Maki, my wife."

She nodded. "Hello Senju-sama. Thank you for joining us." Her voice sounded strained as if she didn't want to be there but she looked happy enough.

"Good evening Hata-sama." Tobirama looked at her and smiled.

"Please, call me Maki-san. Everyone else does."

He nodded and sat at the table across from her and next to Hata. Maki poured him some tea and sat back observing them.

"So, what is Konoha like, Senju-sama?" Hata tilted his head towards Tobirama as if they had been friends for a very long time.

Tobirama sighed and spent all of dinner answering questions about the village he called home. When the meal was over Maki excused herself and rose to leave.

"Good night Maki-san. It was nice meeting you." Tobirama stood and bowed to her. She bowed back and left while he returned to the table.

Hata sighed, "She's a good wife but she doesn't like my company very much, I'm afraid." He picked up his tea cup, looking in it as if the answer was in there, "Ah well. Did you explore my village much this afternoon?"

"I wandered down by the river. It was nice to relax and not have to travel anywhere."

"I bet it was. Did you make it to the waterfall?"

"I did. It's very beautiful."

"It's my daughters favorite place in the village."

"I can understand why."


	4. Chapter 3- The First Meeting

Tobirama stretched and rolled over. It felt good to sleep under a roof, on a bed for a change. He noted that the dawn was just breaking and he could hear his men stirring in the other rooms. He stood, dressed and went out to meet them. After Maki had left the dining room last night Hata had brought out sake and offered it to him, drinking quite a bit himself and talked for a long time about the village he had formed and his plans for it. Tobirama had listened politely and drank some sake but been careful not to overdo it.

He greeted his men as he entered the room. "How was your evening?"

Hideo grunted, "Good. The food is good anyway. The men here are guarded, they know we're here with you and I think many of them have Uchiha friends. They don't trust us."

"Good. I don't trust them either." Tobirama looked annoyed. Everyone knew it was the Uchiha's he was referring to not the village but no one said it.

"Well, lets find the training fields." Tobirama led the way out to find Sadao waiting patiently on the road. "Good morning, Sadao. Have you been here long?"

"No, I only just arrived. We usually train for a few hours and then eat, is that alright with you?"

"Perfect." Tobirama and his men followed him down the road in silence.

A few minutes later they arrived at a training ground where about twenty of Hata's men had gathered. Sadao spoke, "Hata-sama will be here in a few minutes, my men and I will warm up if you wish to join us."

Tobirama nodded in agreement and they fell in to stance with his men to warm up. When Hata arrived they stopped and Tobirama approached him.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I was unavoidably detained."

Tobirama could have sworn he heard a snicker in the group of men behind him but he ignored it. "I understand. Running a village is a lot of work, Hata-sama."

"Shall we get to work then?"

They spent the next four hours sparring individually and in groups. Initially Tobirama and Sadao squared off but when Hata noticed the difference in their attacks he asked Tobirama to observe and suggest where changes could be made. The sun was well above the horizon when they stopped.

Hata addressed his men. "Thank you for turning out and training this morning. You have the rest of the day to see to your other business but be back here tomorrow morning at the same time." The men bowed and then dispersed leaving only Tobirama and his men, Sadao and Hata on the field. Tobirama dismissed his men as well.

"So what do you think, Senju-sama? Are my men in need of training?" Hata looked at him as they walked back the way they had come.

"That's a complicated question, Hata-sama. Your men are well trained, of course there is no such thing as too much training, or too many techniques for that matter. My man Dai, the blond in my group would be more than willing to stay a month and work with you."

"I'm afraid that won't do. While I appreciate your offer and will still consider it, it's a one-sided offer. We are taking and you are giving. I want our alliance to to be shared."

Tobirama frowned a little. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, I'm afraid that I have meetings all day with the other clan leaders so I must leave you to amuse yourself. I'm sorry."

"It's no problem. I'm good that." He offered a stiff smile, inwardly relieved that he didn't have to spend the whole day with this tiresome man.

They had arrived at the building that held Hata's private rooms so Hata excused himself and Tobirama went to the guest house. His men had just returned from the bathhouse and were dressing.

"What did you think of their fighting skill?" He asked them.

Isamu came out tightening his forehead protector. "They're ok. They wouldn't beat the Senju clan or many others from Konoha in battle but they're strong." He smiled.

"I agree. I offered for Dai to stay and train and he said that it was a one-sided alliance and unacceptable." He furrowed his brow in thought. "I wonder if he has something specific in mind." He shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well. Time will tell. Do you have plans to go into town?" He looked at them.

"We do." Dai answered. "Do you want to join us?"

"No. I think I'm going to stay here. I still need to wash up, and then I'd like to have a quiet day."

"Well, I know how much you love the market even on a good day." Dai was teasing him.

"Yeah, exactly. Have fun. I'll see you all after dinner then."

* * *

><p>Tobirama was laying on the ground next to the waterfall. He had visited the bathhouse again, and then the kitchen for food which he had carried here to eat and enjoy the quiet. It wasn't that he didn't like Hata's men, they were very polite, it was more that he felt like he was under scrutiny when they were around and he had noticed that there many who looked as if they carried Uchiha blood in their veins.<p>

He watched the water fall into the pond below it. The pond had been pounded out of the rock floor of the canyon that the village sat in. It was roughly circular and it rim was dotted with rocks that had broken and fallen over the years. He was sitting against one midway around the rim, directly in front of the falls.

He heard giggling and footsteps and he slipped back to observe without being seen. The girl he had seen yesterday was running up to the other side of the pond with a friend. The young man she had been with didn't appear to be with her today. She and the girl stayed close to each other and talked, though he couldn't hear what they said. He watched them, he wondered if they were sisters although they didn't look much like each other. The girl he had seen earlier had long auburn hair that lay on her shoulder in a thick braid, and her friend had blond hair that was cropped short at her shoulders, the girl he assumed to be Hata's daughter was also much smaller than the blond girl.

They stopped laughing and looked down the river. A man, the one that had accompanied her yesterday appeared from behind a rock, smiling at them both. He smiled at them and continued around the pond as if checking it. Tobirama assumed him to be a bodyguard so he stepped out and made his presence known.

The young man stopped but didn't look surprised and then approached Tobirama. The girls stopped and looked up but then returned to their chatting.

"Hello. I'm Takao. You must be the Senju guest that Hata-sama is entertaining."

"I am. My name is Tobirama Senju."

"Nice to meet you."

"Who are they?" Tobirama asked.

"That's Chikako, the girl with auburn hair, she's Hata-sama's daughter. And the girl with her is her friend Momo."

"I see." He stood as if to go speak with them.

"I have to ask you not to approach them. I'm Chikako's escort, her father keeps her sheltered."

"I understand. I was simply going to return to my room." Tobirama sighed, such a complicated village.

As he walked by the girls Chikako stopped and stared at him, smiling slightly. He thought that she certainly didn't seem sheltered.

She ran up to him. "Hello. You must be the Senju my father's entertaining."

He smiled. "I am."

Takao had now arrived. "Chikako..." But his words were wasted.

"I know. Father doesn't want me talking to strangers." She bowed. "I'm Chikako Hata."

Tobirama grinned, this girl was bold. "Hello Hata-san. I'm Tobirama Senju."

"See?" She turned to Takao, "now he's not a stranger." She turned back to Tobirama, "Do you like our village?"

"I do." He noticed Takao fidgeting, "but I must be going. It was nice to meet you." He bowed and walked back towards his room.

As he walked he thought about what he had just witnessed. She was obviously not supposed to talk with strangers, the fact that she had a bodyguard said volumes about how much her father sheltered her. Yet she had done it anyway. She was clearly used to doing as she pleased but she hadn't seemed spoiled, just bold. He thought, if they'd met in different circumstances and she'd been a little older, he might have liked her.

When he got back to his room there was note asking him to visit Hata in his rooms as soon as he could.

He approached Hata's rooms quietly, knocking on the door. Hata's voice rang out from inside, "Come in! Is that you Senju-sama?"

"It is" He affirmed as he entered.

"Welcome! Would you like tea?" He gestured to the teapot on the table.

Tobirama declined.

"Well then, lets talk business. I like the idea of having one of your men stay on to train with us." His eyes drifted to the window as he spoke.

Tobirama followed his gaze. Chikako was walking back from the river on Takao's arm, she held him close and laughed at something he said.

"As I was saying," Hata's gaze returned to Tobirama. "I have an idea that would form a permanent alliance between our clans and villages."

"Yes?" Tobirama's interest was piqued and he wondered what the man had in mind.

"I have a formal dinner planned for you tonight. I know you probably don't have any formal wear with you, please just come as you are. At that time I will make my offer."

Tobirama looked at the man in front of him. "Alright. Seven, like last night?"

"Yes. I will see you then."


	5. Chapter 4- The Arrangement

Chikako sat in her room, waiting to be called for dinner. She knew that her father had very important guests from another village, that they had arrived yesterday morning and they had spent time visiting and discussing politics. In fact she'd met one of them at the river today. What she didn't know was why she was going to be included in the dinner party tonight. Usually when her father entertained in order to build an alliance she was not expected to participate. He'd always told her that he maintained the peace so that she didn't have to worry about it.

She checked her outfit again, wondering how long it would be before she was summoned. She was wearing her best, at her fathers request. It was a floor length dress that imitated a yukata except that the belt was much narrower. It was lavender with deep purple trim and white lace that trimmed the half skirt that slanted around her midway down the dress. She had her long auburn hair pulled into its usual braid, slightly to one side so that it rested on her left shoulder and hung down her front. Rie, one of the women who worked in her fathers house, had woven tiny white flowers into her hair and put a deep purple bow at the end to match her dress.

A knock at the door indicated it was time and she rose. Greeting Takao, one of the men who worked with her father and served as her escort accompanying her when she needed one, she took his arm and turned towards the dining room. She looked up at Takao. He was about five years older than her and, in her opinion, very handsome. He had a wife and two small children at home, she wondered how much time he got to spend with them.

He smiled down at her but his smile wasn't happy tonight. She saw a sadness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Takao-san, is something wrong? Are Ai and the children alright?" The concern in her voice was genuine. Takao had been her escort since she had become a young woman, nearly eight years now. She looked up to him as if he was a brother, a dearly loved brother.

"They're fine. I'm simply tired. Nothing for you to worry about." He reassured her with a smile but it looked forced.

She searched his face for other signs of weariness and found none. She felt that he was not being truthful but they'd arrived at the door to the formal dining hall and he was waiting for her to prepare herself for entry.

She took a deep breath, and steadied her nerves, "is my mother attending?" She looked to Takao for an answer to her whispered question.

He simply shook his head no.

She nodded, she was prepared. And he slid the door open. It was apparent that the men in the room had been talking, they stopped when the door slid open.

Chikako entered the room as she was expected to, head bowed. She approached her father and bowed to him. "Good evening Hata-sama. Thank you for the invitation to join your meal."

Her father nodded. Indicating their guest he said "Good evening Chikako-chan. Please greet our guest, Tobirama Senju of the newly formed Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konahagakure."

Chikako approached their guest, she was surprised there was only one. Father didn't usually use the formal dining room for a single guest, he must be more important than she had thought he was. "Good evening Senju-sama. Thank you for joining us tonight for a meal." With the formalities of greeting over she took a seat at her fathers left side. The guest was sitting directly across from her. "Father, may I serve tea?"

"That would be lovely Chikako-chan. Thank you."

She busied herself with serving tea and listened to them speak.

"Senju-sama, this is my daughter. She is my one true treasure. Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is indeed a beautiful treasure Hata-sama. You are very lucky to have been blessed with her. The man who wins her heart will be very lucky." He sounded polite but bored as if the formalities of such an occasion were a bother to him and he just wished to be left alone.

Chikako blushed under the praise. When she served him his tea she took the opportunity to observe him. He was a large man,not fat but tall and muscular, he looked quite strong. She surmised that he must be a warrior because he wore armor over his black shirt and pants. It covered his chest and stomach and there were pieces that extended from his shoulders down to his elbows. His face was strict looking, his crimson eyes seeming to take in everything around him and he bore two red markings on his cheeks and one on his chin. He also wore a face guard that extended to cover the sides of his head and a white fur collar that matched his white hair. She withheld a shiver and wondered how old he was.

He caught her looking at him and shifted, looking back at her with a questioning glance. She looked away quickly, hopeful that her father hadn't noticed.

She sat quietly listening as they talked about village business while the food was served. When the meal was done her father addressed her again.

"Chikako-chan. What do you think of our guest?"

"He seems very nice father." She looked at Tobirama, "you look like a warrior Senju-sama. Am I right?"

He smiled, but his smile was not the large encompassing smile of friendship, it simply related that he meant her no harm. "I am."

"And you Senju-sama. What do you think of my proposal? Will it form an alliance acceptable to you and your brother so that we may ensure the peace between our villages?"

"It is acceptable to me. Peace is always the better way. Even though I'm a warrior, and a skilled one if I may say so, I prefer to find the peaceful solution if I can."

Chikako looked between her father and this man. She had a feeling she was missing something but she couldn't figure it out. He seemed relaxed but on guard in some way, there was a sadness in his eyes as he spoke and even as he smiled at her when he caught her gazing at him. She looked to her father who didn't look sad at all.

"Father."

"Yes Chikako?"

"May I ask what will cause this alliance? What is your proposal that will ensure peace. It must be a strong one from the way you have both spoken of it."

"Certainly, my child. You, of all people, should know. It is the alliance of family."

She looked at him questioningly.

"You will be alliance between the Hata clan and the Senju clan, between Iwagakure and Konohagakure. You will return to Konohagakure as Senju-sama's wife joining our clans forever." He smiled at her as if he had just given her the best present she could ever get.

Chikako smiled at her father and at the man who would be her husband but inside she felt sure she was dying and she idly wondered if she would faint. "Thank you for the opportunity to serve my clan Father." She murmured this as she steadied herself to hide her reaction. She had been schooled from an early age to disguise her emotions and the skill came in handy now.

Tobirama watched her as the news was broken to her. She'd obviously not heard it before now or she wouldn't have needed to ask. She looked shaken and scared. He wondered how old she was, she looked young but she was well spoken and carried herself well. He knew this was a good step for peace but he wondered if it was good for her, or himself for that matter.

* * *

><p>When the meal was over Takao showed up at the door to escort Chikako back to her room. "Did you have a good meal Chikako-chan?"<p>

"I suppose. Did you...do you know why I was invited?"

He sighed. "I did. But I wasn't allowed to tell you."

Tears formed at her eyes. "How do I marry a man I don't even know?"

He sighed again but this time it was more resignation than tiredness. "Arranged marriages are nothing new, Chikako. Your own parents marriage was arranged. You'll get to know him and perhaps love him. You'll become accustomed to it."

"I don't know how you can say that! Don't I have the right to say if I want it first?"

"You knew that your father had an arranged marriage in mind for you. You've known that for years."

She sniffled a little. "I know. But he seems so, distant. I don't think he likes the idea either. Isn't there another way? I always thought I'd at least meet the man before the arrangement was made."

"He's a good man. He and his brother are well known for their abilities on the battlefield. And I spent a little time with him today. He's kind, even if he seems a bit distant. You'll be safe with him and, I think, happy in time."

He dropped her off at her door, "sleep well Chikako."

"You too Takao. And tell Ai and the boys I say hello."

She went into her room to think. As she changed into her nightclothes she thought about the evening and the marriage her father had negotiated an alliance with. She thought about Tobirama Senju. He looked old with his white hair, she wondered how old he really was. He also didn't look kind as Takao had described him. He looked cold and distant, like someone who was used to telling people what to do and having them do it.

Chikako fell asleep thinking of the man who would be her husband.


	6. Chapter 5- 24 Hours to Prepare

When she awoke in the morning, the sun streaming in through the open window, she realized that she hadn't been told when the marriage was to take place. As she got dressed she decided to find her father and ask him. But first she wanted to visit with her mother.

Her daily visits to her mothers chambers were a cherished routine that they both looked forward to. Her mother often spent the mornings in her rooms and her afternoons walking or visiting with a few of the women in the compound. Sometimes Chikako would visit in the evenings, sitting near her while they drank tea and discussed their days.

She approached the building that her mothers room was in. Her mother and father spent very little time together. They had been married about seventeen years and it had been that way as long as Chikako could remember. Her mother was polite to her husband and respectful when they were together but she did not seek his company out or enjoy it when he was there.

Chikako knocked quietly on the door to her mothers room.

"Come in Chikako."

She entered. Her mothers room had always been a magical place for her growing up. The walls were covered with the various embroidery projects her mother had made over the years. Chikako knew them all by heart, she had studied them so often. Her mother had another one in her lap that she had just begun.

"Good morning mother. How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"I'm well. And yes, I slept very well, thank you. How are you?" Her eyes searched Chikako's face for an answer.

"I'm good. That's a new project. What will it be?"

"It will be a yin and yang surrounded by butterflies and flowers. Peace is always best with beauty."

"Hmm." Chikako hummed her agreement.

"Has your father seen you?"

"Not today. But he invited me to join him and his guest for dinner last night."

Her mother stiffened. "Then you know."

"That I am to be married? Yes."

"How do you feel about it?"

"Scared. But I trust father. And Takao says he is a nice man. I always knew that my marriage would be one to bring peace. I was just surprised last night, that's all."

"Hmm. You know that our marriage was arranged?"

"Yes, I knew that."

"I had hoped that your father and I would grow close over the years but it never happened. I will offer a prayer for a different result in your marriage."

"Thank you mother." Chikako looked around her. "Do you know when?"

"When the marriage will take place? No. I imagine that your father will tell me when he decides." She sounded sad talking about Chikako's marriage.

They chatted for a bit, Chikako sharing what little she knew about the man her father had arranged for her to marry. She expressed her fear that he was old and seemed grumpy. Her mother tried to offer her reassurance. "I met him the other night also, he has white hair but I think he is not that old. And I thought your father and I would be friends, look how wrong I was." The sadness in her eyes deepened.

"I'm going to breakfast then. I think I'll find father and ask." She kissed her mother on the cheek, wondering how many more chances she would have to do that before she had to leave.

"Have a good day, Chikako-chan. Don't be scared. Your father would never do anything to bring harm to you."

"Thank you. Have a good day." She left, sliding the door closed behind her softly and headed to the kitchen.

After a light breakfast she set out in search of her father. She first went to his office because he often conducted work there in the morning, and with a guest it was likely that they were discussing some pressing, and no doubt boring, political issue. She heard voices inside as she approached and then knocked quietly on the door.

"Enter!" Her father's voice boomed out.

Sliding the door open she stepped in and bowed. "Please excuse the interruption father."

"It's fine Chikako." He indicated she should come further into the room. "I was just going to send for you anyway. We were discussing your marriage." He smiled broadly, it was clear that he was pleased with the arrangement, even if the two getting married looked uncomfortable.

She noted that Tobirama was also in the room as she approached her father and knelt down at the table he was using.

"Would you like me to prepare tea?"

"Not just now, thank you. Did you have a question for me?"

"It can wait. Since you were going to send for me, what did you need, if not tea?"

"Senju-sama and I were discussing the time of your marriage. He needs to return home quickly."

She looked at both of them. "I understand." Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, she wished she had tea to prepare as a distraction.

"It's customary to wait two weeks but since it will take almost a week for you to travel to Konohagakure with him and he feels that he's been away for too long already he's requested that the ceremony be sooner."

"I understand." She looked at Tobirama and then back at her father. "When will it be then?"

Tobirama spoke up, "I'd like it to be today. And I'd like to leave for home in the morning."

She gasped, twenty-four hours. "That does seem very rushed. I would hardly have time to prepare." She looked directly at him.

He narrowed his eyes as if he was trying to read her. "I can settle for the ceremony being tomorrow and leaving the next day. I do need to be home." He seemed unapologetic in his explanation as if this was just another business deal to be made before he resumed his usual business.

She nodded. "As long as my father agrees I'll do what is required of me."

"Well then, it's settled. We'll have the ceremony tomorrow afternoon and then you will be able to pack up and leave in the morning." Her father sounded as if he was planning a vacation, not the rest of her life! "You may go now, Chikako. Please join us for dinner, I'll have Takao come and get you. It won't be formal tonight."

"Yes sir." and she rose to leave. "It was nice to see you again Senju-sama. Thank you for being patient."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, was she being sarcastic? No she looked genuine. She was being polite. He wondered just what he'd agreed to in the name of peace.

As soon as she was out of sight of her father Chikako took off for Momo's house, hoping she was there. Momo was her best friend. She was a few years older than her, Momo had served in her fathers house until recently when she'd gotten married. She could tell her anything and she knew that Momo would give her an honest opinion. When she got there she went around the back of her house and found her in the garden.

"Oh hello Chika-chan. How are you?"

She threw herself into Momo's arms. "I'm getting married!" and she started to cry.

"Hey, hey. It's ok. Marriage isn't terrible. Calm down and tell me about it."

She told her all that had happened, the formal dinner and then the meeting she had just been at.

"Tomorrow does seem quick. But Kei mentioned this Senju man. He said he liked him. They sparred on the training fields yesterday, and he said he's very strong."

"But I don't even know him!"

"But you will!" her tone was teasing. "Arranged marriages aren't all like your parents. Sometimes as people get to know each other they fall in love."

"You didn't see him. He's old. And he hardly speaks." She sounded like a little girl but she knew that Momo was the one person she could open up to.

"I don't think he's all that old. Oh yeah, probably older than you are but not old. And maybe he's just private." She got a serious look on her face. "Your mother has told you about being a wife, right?"

Chikako looked up in surprise but when she saw Momo's face she blushed. "Yeah, mostly. I'm a little scared to be honest. Will it hurt?"

"It might, at first. But if he's a good man he'll be patient and it will get better." Momo stroked her head in reassurance.

"Hhmmpphh." She looked up at the sky. "The day after tomorrow I'll leave Iwagakure and probably never return." She leaned into her friends shoulder and sobbed quietly. "I don't want to leave."

Momo wrapped her arm around the girl and rubbed her back as if she was young child who needed to calm down. "I know. But you have always known that your father would arrange your marriage."

"I know." She sat back. "I'm trying to be brave."

"And perhaps I will visit Konohagakure and see you someday." She was trying to cheer her up and Chikako knew it so she wiped her tears away and smiled.

"That would be something to look forward to!" She stood and hugged her friend, She had been there most of the afternoon, "I need to be home soon for dinner. Thank you for listening to me."

"Goodbye." Momo watched her friend leave and when she was out of sight she put her face in her hands and cried for her, her youth and innocence and for the friend she would lose when she left Iwa. That was how her husband, Kei, found her when he came home.

* * *

><p>Chikako readied herself for dinner. Tonight she was wearing what she usually wore. A simple ankle length black skirt with a wrap shirt that had butterflies and flowers embroidered on it, it was tied with a bright purple sash that matched the bow in her hair. When Takao knocked she was ready.<p>

"Good evening Takao-san. Have you had a good day?"

"I have. Have you?"

"Yes."

"I heard that the ceremony will be tomorrow."

"Yes and then we will leave for Konohagakure the next morning. Your escort duties are almost done."

"You know that I love to escort you. You're like a sister to me." He stopped and turned to face her. "Will you be ok?"

"I think so. Everyone who has met him says he is nice."

"He is. He's quiet and serious but not mean."

"Do you know how old he is? He has white hair."

"I noticed but I don't think he's old judging by the way he fights." He turned back to keep walking. "Come on. Your father is expecting you."


	7. Chapter 6- Getting to Know You

Takao opened the door to the dining room and stood aside so that Chikako could enter. Then he slid it shut and went to the kitchen to wait until dinner was over.

Chikako bowed, "Good evening father, Senju-sama. It's nice to see you again."

"Good evening Chikako-chan. I'm glad you're here." Her father smiled at her.

Good evening Chikako-san."

"May I serve tea?"

They both nodded that they'd like tea and returned to their conversation about the sparring they'd done that day.

"You are very strong Senju-sama. I'm glad that your man, Dai, will be staying for a while. Perhaps we can work out an agreement in which I send a few men for training to you each year. We'll have to see."

"Thank you Hata-sama. I'm sure my brother would be more than happy to work it out."

They continued as the meal dragged on and Chikako thought she might die of boredom. Is this what men did all day? Talk about training and plans? Finally the meal was finished. Her father turned to her. "You may leave now if you wish, Chikako-kun."

"Actually, I have a request."

They both looked at her as if she had just suggested that she join them in a sparring session. She smiled inwardly. It wasn't often that she broke custom, her father was usually tolerant when she did. "I was wondering if Senju-sama and I might take a walk together? We hardly know each other and," she took a deep breath, her courage was failing her, "if we followed the custom of a two week wait then he would have time to court me. I'd like to talk with him for a bit so we can get to know each other." She looked up at her father hopefully who was looking at Tobirama for an answer.

Tobirama sighed quietly. "I would be happy to walk with you, Chikako-san." And he rose "if you don't mind Hata-sama?"

Her father waved his hand towards the door. "Not at all. She has a good point. You two get to know each other."

Takao was standing outside the door waiting. "Takao, this is Senju-sama, my husband to be. He'll be walking me home tonight. Thank you for waiting."

Takao bowed. "You're welcome. Have a good night." And he turned and left.

She turned to Tobirama and said, "Senju-sama, where shall we walk?"

"Why don't you show me your favorite place?" He offered her his arm and they turned to walk.

"Then I will show you the waterfall, where we were earlier. Although it won't be as easy to see in the twilight."

"Chikako, could you call me Tobirama, please? You make me feel so old, like my father with all this Senju-sama."

She looked up at him, "May I ask how old you are?"

He looked down. "I'm thirty-five. Why?"

"I was just wondering. Your hair is so white."

"Yeah. It's always been white. How old are you?"

"I just turned seventeen two months ago."

He was a bit surprised, in many ways she seemed younger but he didn't say it.

"So what is Konohagakure like?"

"It's a new village but it's a nice place. It's much greener than Iwagakure and there are a lot of trees. It's very beautiful."

"I'm sure you'll be glad to be back."

He looked at her. She was being polite and friendly but distant. "Are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"The marriage, moving, everything."

"A little. But I'm strong and I'll adjust. I always knew that my father would use my marriage to strengthen the village."

He was surprised at her answer. He stopped walking and moved in front of her to face her and look her in the eyes. "I won't hurt you, Chikako. And you will always be safe with me."

She looked up at him, gazing into his crimson eyes and wondering what living with him would be like. "Thank you. I appreciate the reassurance. Everyone who's met you says you're kind. It's just that I've never left this village."

Tobirama paused at that, he hadn't considered it in his plans. "Never?"

"Never. It was too dangerous and where would I go? Into the mountains? This will be my first time leaving."

"Then I'll be sure you enjoy the trip." He thought of something. "Konoha has a hotspring. Do you enjoy the hot spring here?"

"I've never been to it. It's not separated, except one day a week and my father doesn't allow me to go."

"Understandable with such a beautiful daughter."

She looked up at him but he was sincere.

"The one in Konoha is separated, so you'll be able to enjoy it." He wondered how sheltered she was. "What has your life been like here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you go to school? Do you have a lot of friends? Are you always escorted by Takao?"

"I did go to school but only until I was twelve. I have a few friends and yes, for the most part, if I go somewhere Takao is there with me."

"Do you love him?" He wondered if she would admit it if she did.

"What?" She was confused.

"Had you hoped to marry him?" He searched her face to see if she was lying but she simply looked up at him with a smile, laughing a little. They were a little outside of town now, close to the waterfall that she loved so much.

"No. He's like a brother to me. He's married and has two small boys that I love dearly. His presence is simply to ensure my safety."

"Was there someone else then? That you hoped to marry?"

"No. I haven't been around the type of men I might fall in love with. Mostly fathers friends or visitors, or some of his ninja. I haven't met a boy my age since I left school five years ago. I suspect that's why father had me leave school." She was quiet.

Tobirama looked at her. She didn't look sad, or happy for that matter. Just accepting of the situation and what was expected of her. He wondered how innocent she was but he didn't dare ask. Konoha needed this alliance and she was the only way that Atsushi Hata would even consider it.

They heard the waterfall before they saw it and when they came upon it he understood why she liked it. It was beautiful in the fading light. They stood there and just looked at the water for a long time.

"It's beautiful Chikako. I'm sorry you'll miss it but there are many beautiful things in Konoha also."

"I know. Thank you. I should probably be home soon."

"Of course." He turned to walk her back home offering his arm once again. He decided this might not be so bad, she was nice and in time they'd get to know each other.

"So have you asked me all the questions you wanted answered?" He inquired.

"Most of them. The others, I think I will have to wait on."

"Hmmm."

"Why will it take so long to return to Konoha? I didn't think it was so far away?"

"It is a three day walk for a ninja in top shape but you'll be traveling on a palanquin at your fathers request and that will slow us down."

"Nonsense!"

"What?"

"I won't. I'll walk." She looked defiant and Tobirama wondered at this bold side of her.

"Chikako, I suggested that to your father and he wouldn't hear of it. In fact he's providing the man power for it. He wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Well, we'll just have to see about that, won't we?" She smiled up at him.

They'd walked back in silence after that. But it hadn't been an uncomfortable silence, it was more that they'd both been lost in their own thoughts. He dropped her off at her room. "Then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes. I suppose you will."

* * *

><p>Chikako was waiting for her escort. The ceremony was soon and then she would be married to Tobirama Senju. She sighed, wondering what it would be like to be his wife and live in a different place. She wondered what the people in Konoha were like and if she'd make friends. She exhaled slowly, trying to force herself to be calm, she'd always thought she would be more ready than she felt tonight. Their visit last night had help quell some of her fears. He wasn't that old and while he didn't seem set on winning her heart, he was kind. And he hadn't seemed to mind her outburst about the palanquin either.<p>

"That was a loud sigh, Chikako."

"Oh hello Takao. Is it time already? This will be the last time you escort me, won't it? I'll miss you." Her voice faltered, just a bit.

"Be brave Chikako. You are a strong girl and you'll make this a good marriage."

She took his arm, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The ceremony had flown by, Chikako had felt as if she was in dream and then it was over. She'd woken up from a dream only to find it was in fact her reality. The ceremony had been private with just Tobirama, herself, her parents and a few prominent clan leaders, but after there was a huge feast that all the village was invited to and she and Tobirama were expected to make small talk and visit. She wondered just how she could make small talk with those she had known all her life as if nothing would change when tomorrow her whole life would change forever.<p> 


	8. Chapter 7- Leaving Iwa

"Well that was quite easily the most exhausting event I have ever engaged in, including the day long battle against the Uchiha clan that I led a few years ago." Tobirama sighed and leaned against the wall of her room.

Chikako didn't know what to say. "I know." Here she was, in her room with her new husband and she had no idea what to do. So she sat there and stared at the floor. "Would you like some tea?"

Tobirama walked over to her and sat next to her. "No." He reached out to touch her hand. "Why do you look like you're heading to your execution?"

"I don't." She looked up at him and then looked back at the floor. "I'm sorry Tobirama. I'm just nervous, that's all. Please forgive me. I promise not.."

"Chikako. I won't hurt you." He took her hand reassuringly.

She blushed. "I know." She looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Chikako. Have you never been touched by a man?"

"Well, Takao.."

"No, I mean because he was attracted to you. Kissed?" He shook his head at this young girl that her father had traded for peace. The whole event seemed unfair but he also knew that peace was necessary if there was going to be any progress.

Her blush said it all, but she shook her head no anyway.

"Come here" He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Look up." He guided her head with his fingers. She looked up at him and his hand cupped her head. He pulled her a little closer and allowed his lips to just lightly touch hers.

She gasped but she didn't pull away.

He leaned in a little more allowing his lips to settle on hers and press, requesting her return to the kiss. She leaned in a little and kissed back. Then he pulled away, releasing her head.

"Was that terrible?"

"No. It was nice actually. Thank you." She smiled up at him, pink still flushing her face. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"Look. I know your scared. Please trust me. You're safe with me." He leaned over to her. "Let's just sleep tonight, huh? We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Then you don't want to..." Her voice trailed off.

"I do. But not here, not like this. I want you to be comfortable with me, and not afraid. I can wait."

She smiled. "Thank you Tobirama."

"It's nothing."

"That's not true." She looked at him earnestly. "To you it may be nothing. But to me it's the first time in this arrangement that someone has considered my feelings. For that I am very thankful and it's everything to me." She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I will need to sleep in here though. Or people will wonder." He chuckled to himself, maybe he was going soft but there was something about this girl, who was now his wife, that he liked. She had spirit and he didn't want to ruin that.

"Of course."

Her futon had been replaced with a larger one during the day. He sat outside while she changed and then they lay down in bed. He looked at her, this was the woman he would be sharing a bed with for a long time. He kind of liked her, she had spirit and strength that hadn't been apparent at their first meeting. He was looking forward to getting to know her. She had rolled on her side, facing away from him so he rolled close to her, wrapped his arm around her and held her. He felt her stiffen and then relax.

* * *

><p>When Chikako woke he was gone. She remembered his arms holding her last night. He was so strong, and she remembered his body pressing up behind hers. She blushed at the memory knowing full well that she'd enjoyed it a little. He'd been warm and firm, his strength made her feel secure. She was beginning to feel more sure of this move. She rose and readied the last of her things for the trip. She had purposely packed lightly, because she had a plan.<p>

She heard him coming down the walkway, and then the door slid open. "Are you ready?" He looked at her.

She nodded and stood. If you don't mind, I'd like to stop and say goodbye to my mother."

"Of course." He approached her and took her hand in his, leaning down he let his lips lightly brush hers. "Thank you for the sacrifice you are making for our villages."

"I don't consider it a sacrifice, Tobirama. I'm glad you're the one my father chose. I was nervous at first but I believe you'll try to show me a good life." She smiled.

"Lets go then." He smiled at her.

* * *

><p>The palaquin rocked with the rhythm of the men who carried it. She was tired of being closed off in it. The curtains held the heat in and she felt stifled and claustrophobic in it. She leaned forward and spread the curtains to see where Tobirama was. He was just ahead of her and to the side, walking as if he had walked this road forever and would continue walking it until time itself had ended. She was awed by his determination.<p>

She watched him for a moment. He was very handsome. She noticed that the strength she'd felt in him last night was apparent in his build. He walked as if he was sure he'd never meet anyone who could harm him, but without swagger or arrogance. "Tobirama?"

He turned. "Yes Chikako?"

"How long have we been traveling?"

"It's almost midday. Do you need to stop?"

"If you don't mind?"

"Certainly." He signaled for the men carrying her palanquin to stop and put her down and then waited for her to step down. He'd tried offering her his hand the last time they'd stopped and been swatted away so he didn't this time.

She took a deep breath. "Is there a place I can..?" She looked at him.

He got the hint, "Yes. Follow me." And he led her into an outcropping of rocks at the edge of the road where she could relieve herself, standing guard with his back to her in order to give her privacy.

She finished and then reached for his hand. "I have an idea."

He looked at her wondering what she could be thinking about.

"It's midday. If we send the palanquin back and keep moving my father won't be able to do anything about it. I'll do the sending, so you can't be blamed. I really hate that thing." She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes. "Also, I know you and your men want to be home quickly, I don't want to be the reason you aren't."

He smiled at her. "Are you sure you're up to walking that far? None of us would fault you for not being able to. And you'll have to sleep on the ground with me? With the palanquin you could sleep in that."

"I'm sure. I won't slow your men down just because father thinks I'm a china doll. But if you don't want me to send it back I'll abide by your wishes."

"I'll let you make this decision. But I'll have to oppose it, for your fathers men."

" I understand" She was still holding his hand and she looked up at him. She stood on her tiptoes and brushed a kiss against his lips, noting the surprise on his face as she did. "Thank you."

When they emerged from the rocks she turned to her fathers men. "I want you to return to Iwa with the palanquin. I'll be walking the rest of the trip."

They looked shocked. "We have orders."

She shot them a look. "And now you have new orders, from me. If my father asks tell him I say thank you for the consideration."

They looked to Tobirama for help who spoke up. "Chikako, it is a long walk."

"And I will walk every step that is left." She looked at the men carrying her palanquin, "goodbye. And thank you for your service to me." She grabbed the pack she had put together and walked up to stand beside Tobirama. "Shall we go?"

"Would you like me to carry your bag?" He was smiling but only she could see it and he was impressed by her strength yet again.

"Maybe later when I am tired. Because I know I'll tire before you and your men but for now I can carry it." She smiled at him. "Thank you for trusting me to do this."

They walked the rest of the day and made camp that night in a clearing. She lay back on the bedroll that Tobirama was sharing with her and looked up at the stars. Tobirama stood next to it removing his armor so that he could lay comfortably. Then he lay down next to her, she lifted her head so that his arm slid under it and she rolled into him a little.

He groaned at her closeness, she felt so good next to him. This made her pull away. "No, Chikako. It's ok. Stay close, then I know you're safe." His arm pulled her closer to him and she drifted off to sleep.

Her head was on his shoulder and he tilted his head until it touched hers a little. She smelled like lavender and moonlight. This girl that he had essentially been forced to marry was charming her way into his heart very quickly with her strength and character in ways that he hadn't expected her to. He stared up at the stars wondering, not for the first time, what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

><p>When she woke he was pressed closely behind her. She blushed at the feel of him pressing into her and went to move away but he pulled her closer. "Good morning Chikako. Did you sleep well?" His tone was sensual and teasing all at once.<p>

"I did, thank you. Did you?" She was sure she was blushing and was glad that it was still dark and no one would see it. His men were also stirring from their bedrolls in the early dawn preparing for a long days walk again.

"Mmm, as well as can be expected." He sat up. We have another long day of walking today and again tomorrow but you'll have a surprise tomorrow, you can look forward to it."

They had risen, eaten a simple breakfast and then set off for the day.

* * *

><p>Chikako groaned. She hadn't known feet could hurt so much! And her legs! She ached from head to toe. She didn't think she would ever walk anywhere again for as long as she lived and right now she was wondering what she'd been thinking when she'd sent the palanquin away. She'd sent it away the day before yesterday, walked the rest of that day, all day yesterday and now today as well. She knew she was still slowing them down but not as much as the palanquin would have.<p>

"Are you ok?" Tobirama asked. It was apparent that she wasn't but he wouldn't insult her by assuming that she needed help. She had made it apparent that she would ask for help if she needed it. He was impressed by the strength she was showing.

"I'm fine." She replied quietly her face clearly showing that she wasn't. Her body was screaming for her to stop walking but there was no way she was going to complain. She had chosen this. If she hadn't sent the palanquin back she would be sitting right now. She knew however that if she hadn't they wouldn't be so far along either. "How close are we to Konoha?"

He squinted at the horizon. We should be there tomorrow. But look where we are now."

She was confused. She looked where his finger was pointing. There was a small village in front of them. "Is this Konoha?"

He put his arm around her. "No. This is your treat. Come on."

He led her and their small group into town and to the door of an Inn, taking her hand he drew her inside. As they passed through the door a bell tinkled and an old woman came out from behind some curtains. "May I help you?"

He smiled at her. "Yes. My wife and I are traveling home to Konoha, I also have three men with me. We require rooms for the night."

She smiled at them, "Certainly. The hot spring will also be open until sundown Senju-sama." she turned to get keys and hand them to him. "Congratulations Senju-sama. May you have many beautiful and healthy children."


	9. Chapter 8-A Stop on the Way

Tobirama accepted the keys and they went back outside where his men were waiting. "Hideo, Isamu, and Kin, here's the key to your room. Take a rest and find food for yourselves. Chikako and I are going to spend some time together this evening. We'll be home tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be nice to arrive relatively clean and well rested for a change."

"Thank you Tobirama-san. It will be." Kin answered. The three of them left to find their room, all smiling knowingly at each other.

He turned to Chikako. "I knew this hot spring was here and I thought you might enjoy a relaxing soak, not to mention arriving in your new home clean and rested."

Chikako threw her arms around his neck. "You have no idea how much I'll enjoy it."

"It's a coed hot spring, so don't tell your father. I'll guard you while we're in there." He smiled at her, his teasing apparent in his voice. He had a suspicion that she would enjoy breaking one of her fathers rules. "Come on, lets find our room."

They walked around the back of the building and found their room easily, letting themselves in and putting their packs down.

"How does a coed hot springs work? Is everyone naked?" She was worried and not sure she was comfortable being naked in front of anyone right now.

He chuckled, "No. You wear a linen towel around you right into the water, there will be longer ones for the women. I'll rinse off first and then you can. There are probably robes in the bathroom to wear down there and locker rooms for getting your towel." He watched as she visibly relaxed, reflecting on how young she looked when she got scared. When she looked like that the age difference between them was glaringly obvious and it made him a bit uncomfortable. He tried to imagine, if he had a daughter would he be able to marry her off to a man almost twenty years older than her. He wasn't sure he could have.

When they arrived at the locker rooms he directed her to go in the woman's side, the attendant would help her and he'd be waiting on the other side. He went into the men's side, hung his robe on a peg and collected a towel, which he secured around his waist and was waiting outside the women's locker room door when she emerged.

Chikako thanked the attendant who showed her how to secure the wrap around her. It went from just under her arms to just above her knees and she felt like she'd never been so exposed in her life. She emerged from the locker room timidly and found Tobirama standing right outside the door.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of him. He was also wearing a towel that covered him from his waist to just above his knees, leaving his chest bare. Her mouth nearly gaped open at the sight of him. His chest and stomach were etched with the marks of his physical strength and a few scars that showed his life as a ninja. She glanced up at him feeling the heat of her blush but unable to do anything about it. He simply smiled at her.

"Are you ready then?" He led her over the pool and stepped in, "The water's hot, take it slow."

She eased in beside him, allowing her body to become accustomed to the heat of the pool. When they had gotten waist deep he offered her his hand, which she accepted, and led her to a side where they could sit.

After they got settled he leaned over to her "What do you think of it? Does it feel good?"

She nodded, "It does feel good. Thank you." She relaxed into the warmth of the water, allowing it to soothe her aching body and took the opportunity to look around her. There weren't many people in the pool today. Tobirama's men, Hideo, Isamu and Kin, were sitting together at the far side talking. They had nodded when they saw them but not approached to join them. And there was an old woman sitting midway around the edge of the pool between them.

Chikako looked at Tobirama, unconsciously looking at his chest when she did. She was unnerved being so close to him with so little on. You fool, she thought to herself, one of these nights he's going to want to complete the marriage vows we took, don't be so nervous.

"Is everything ok?" he grinned. He knew that his bare chest had taken her by surprise and he was watching her with interest as she forced herself not to be nervous. It was obvious she had never seen a man in any state of undress and didn't know how to react, it was also clear from the smile on her face that she liked what she saw.

"Yeah." Her eyes flicked at his chest again, why did she like looking at it so much, she wondered? "I'm just trying to relax after that walk." She giggled a little too nervously for her own liking. As she looked away the old woman caught her eye and smiled knowingly.

"If you get too warm or when you get hungry we can go, just let me know." He put a protective arm around her shoulders and laid his head back to relax.

She sunk into his arm and did the same.

* * *

><p>After they had soaked for a while he stirred beside her. "Are you ready to go eat? I'm hungry."<p>

"Sure." She was glad that she had packed a spare outfit because she didn't want to put her dirty clothes on after this. She opened her eyes and noted that they were the only ones left in the pool and the sun was close to setting. "Did I fall asleep?"

"You might have." He watched her as she rose. It took every bit of strength he had not to pull her down into his lap and cover her exposed shoulders with kisses. He rose too. "Come on. We'll get dressed and then find the dining room. When you go into the locker room the attendant will take your wrap and you can return to the room in your robe."

"Ok." She entered the locker room and saw the old woman who had been in the pool earlier. She smiled at her. "Hello obasan. Did you enjoy the hot springs?"

The old woman smiled at her "I did. And you and your husband, did you enjoy it as well?"

Chikako blushed, "Yes, we did. Thank you."

"You haven't been married long, have you?"

"No. How did you know?"

"By the way you blushed at the sight of him. How long have you been married?"

"Just three days."

The old woman smiled at her. "That man is a treasure, treat him well child."

"Thank you obasan. I will." She finished tying her robe and went to find Tobirama.

He was waiting, as expected, outside the door and offered her his arm when she came through.

"You took your time."

"That old woman, the one who was in the pool, was in there and she spoke with me."

"Did she say anything interesting?"

"She did." She smiled.

"I see." He unlocked their room and stepped back so she could enter. "I'll get dressed in the bathroom. Let me know when you're ready." He grabbed his clothes and, stepping into the bathroom, he slid the door shut.

Chikako got out her clean clothes and dressed. She called out that she was done and began combing out her hair and re-braiding it. When Tobirama emerged from the bathroom he was wearing the black shirt and pants he usually wore and while she fixed her hair he put his armor and headband on.

"Do you always wear that? Or is it because you are away from home?"

"For the most part I always wear it. I guess it's habit from the warring period."

"You've been in a lot of fights then?"

His eyes looked weary, "yes, I have." He watched her as she tied her braid off and stood to join him reflecting on her innocence which contrasted with the strength she had shown in the few days he had known her. He wondered again how her father's household had produced her with its old fashioned ways.

She looked up at him, "I'm ready."

They went to find dinner and when they had eaten their fill they returned to their room.

"We could go for a walk if you wanted?" He offered.

"Don't your feet hurt?" She shot him a dark look. "I just want to stay in one place for a while."

He laughed at her. "I forgot, I'm sorry. Do you feel any better?"

"I do. But I'm very tired."

He led her into their room. Once inside he removed his armor and joined her as she sat down on a cushion.

"That old woman knew we hadn't been married long, just by looking at us."

"She did? Did she say how?"

"By the way I looked at you." She blushed but she was grinning at him.

He smiled. "Did that bother you?"

"I don't know. It's unnerving that she knew so much but it doesn't embarrass me that I'm young or innocent. Did she know you?"

"I don't think so, why?" He marveled at her ability to be direct even as she was embarrassed and shy.

"She said that I should treat you well, that you were a treasure." She watched him.

"There are many people who recognize me in this area, I don't know them all. I hope I don't disappoint them." He chuckled. "I'm a man, just like any other. I make mistakes and sometimes I tie my headband on backwards."

She giggled. He'd sat down near her and she moved closer to him so she could put her arms around his neck. "You may be like other men, but she was right, you are a treasure. There aren't many men that would have given me the consideration you have if they'd been in your position." She moved closer and brushed a kiss on his lips. "For that I am ever thankful."

"I don't know about that." He shifted so he could pull her onto his lap and hold her, pulling her close for a second kiss before letting her settle.

"I do." Her face darkened. "Did you meet my mother?"

"I did, my first evening there. But I didn't see her again."

"She doesn't like my father. They had an arranged marriage as well, to cement ties with another clan in the village. The rumor is that they only spent their wedding night together."

He was surprised at this "How do you know this?"

"I overheard some of the old women gossiping a few years ago. I do know that my father has a mistress who comes to his rooms every night."

Tobirama stiffened. "Is that what you expected of our marriage?"

"I didn't know what to expect. I still don't. You haven't asked me to intimate with you yet. Perhaps you don't intend to?"

Tobirama watched her face. She looked nervous but not frightened. "Would you prefer that?"

She looked up at him, her face was so close he could feel her breath on his cheek. "No. I like you. I know that I don't know what to expect but I trust you and I want to be your friend and wife, not a woman who lives in your home and never speaks to you."

"You certainly do know your mind, don't you?"


	10. Chapter 9-What to Expect

She groaned. "Father use to tell me that girls were to be quiet and pretend they didn't have anything to say, even if they did. I wasn't very good at that, but I held back enough that he usually let me get away with it when I didn't."

Tobirama chuckled. "Like the night you demanded I court you before we got married?"

"Yes." She smiled. "I was terrified. I thought you were old, and your face is always so serious, I thought you didn't like me and would be mean. I always knew that my marriage would be arranged and used to make an alliance. I accepted it years ago. But when I saw you I thought father was marrying me to an old grumpy man. It was frightening."

"Instead you got a not-so-old grumpy man. I am old compared to you, does that bother you?"

"At first it scared me but you seem kind and you aren't really that old. And I don't think you're grumpy!"

"Just tell my brother that."

She sobered, "what will your family think of me? They don't even know about me, do they?"

"No. They don't. But I'm sure you'll love them and they'll love you."

"So, as I was saying."

He kissed her, "Yes?"

"Stop! I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"Ok. Speak woman." He laughed at her attempts to be serious while he teased her.

"Oh. Don't you take that tone with me." She was giggling. "Really. What do you expect out of this marriage?" She looked at him, searching his face for the answer.

He sighed. "What answer are you looking for, Chikako?"

"Your answer. There's no right or wrong one, I just want to know where I stand with you."

"I expect that we'll grow closer as time goes on. I like you, you're a strong young woman and I appreciate that. I don't know how your father's household produced you but I like you the way you are."

"Then you do want to.."

He smiled, he knew what she meant but he wasn't going to help her with it this time. "To what?"

She blushed and hid her face, "Be intimate with me." She looked up at him as soon as she had said it. The blush colored her cheeks but she looked him in the eye.

He held her tight against himself. "I do. But not here."

"Why? Why have you waited?"

"Not here because these walls are paper-thin and everyone in the Inn will know about it. Not during our trek, in front of my men, I respect you too much for that. And the night we married, you were terrified, I wanted to gain your trust. But I promise, it will happen."

She smiled. "That's all I wanted to know. You're very handsome, you know that?" She leaned her head on his shoulder and rested on him. "And strong."

"Thank you. Lets get some rest, huh?"

"Sure. But you are the one who should be thanked."

"Why?"

"Because, my father sold me to you for the peace between our villages. He didn't ask me, or even warn me. I know, I grew up knowing that would be the case, but the first I heard of it was at the dinner when you and he spoke of it. He didn't even demand that I get the chance to know you first, I had to do that. You've shown me more consideration and care in three days than he has my entire life." Her voice was sad. "One of the first things you said to me was that you wouldn't hurt me, that I was safe with you. He never promised me that."

Tobirama lay down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "I meant it. I'll never harm you intentionally. Or allow harm to come to you if it is within my power to stop it."

* * *

><p>Chikako woke with Tobirama holding her closely again, his arm wrapped over her in a protective gesture. She shifted and he said "Good morning."<p>

"Good morning. How long will it take us to get to Konoha today?"

"We should be there mid afternoon. Not a full day walk again."

She sighed in relief. "I hope I haven't slowed you and your men down too much. You said it would be a three day walk without the palaquin."

"Well yes, if it was us walking and we spent a lot of it moving quickly. You're still slowing us down but not as much as the palanquin would have." He was thankful that they would be done traveling today but wondered what Hashirama would have to say when he found out about the alliance he'd formed.

They met up with his men and ate a light breakfast before leaving to complete their journey. As the days had passed the scenery had gradually changed from the rocky mountainous terrain in Iwa to grassland and now they were traveling through forest. She looked around her, she'd never seen so many trees in one place and it amazed her. In some places she couldn't even see the sky because of the canopy above them and, if she was going to be truthful, it made her a little claustrophobic.

She liked traveling with Tobirama and his men though. They were polite to her but quiet allowing her to have her own thoughts as she prepared to meet the village that would be her home for the rest of her life. She wondered what the people would be like and if she would meet anyone she could be friends with like Momo and she had been friends. She knew that it would take time.

"Tobirama?" She looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"What's your brother like? Is he like you?"

"He and I are complete opposites. At least that's what I've been told all my life."

"Is he married?"

"He is. His wifes name is Mito Uzumaki. She's a kind but fierce woman, I like her."

"Was theirs an arranged marriage also?"

"No. There's always been close ties between the Senju's and the Uzumaki's. They married simply because they wanted to."

"Hmm." Chikako's eyes drifted to the trees around her wondering what it would be like to have that sort of freedom. "Do you live on their compound? Or do you have your own?"

Tobirama chuckled. "We don't have compounds, not like Iwa does. There are areas in the village that clans stick to but no compounds other than the Uchiha's. And my brother lives in the Hokage residence. I've been staying with them, mostly for convenience. I suppose he'll have to build me a house now." He smiled at the idea.

Chikako was confused. "I don't understand. Why would the Hokage build your house for you?"

Tobirama laughed. "My brother uses a wood release jutsu and so he built many of the structures in the village. I simply stayed with them when I was actually home rather than have him build me a house, allowing him to focus on village needs first."

"What's a wood release jutsu?"

Tobirama stopped and looked at her. "Have you had no fighting training at all?"

She shook her head, "No. I'm sorry."

He sighed, once again amazed at the fact that Hata's house had produced this amazing girl.

"I'm sorry if that's disappointing."

"No. Just surprising. In our world it pays to be able to at least defend yourself and it surprises me that your father didn't see to it." He stopped to think. "Do you know what chakra is?"

She nodded her head.

"Ok. That's a start. A ninja will use his or her chakra to form a jutsu that will strengthen them in battle. My brother uses wood release with which he can produce wooden objects and forms depending on what he visualizes. I don't think I can explain it better than that. I"m sorry."

"It's ok. Do you also use wood release?"

He smiled. "No I use water release."

She looked at him confused again.

"It's similar but I produce water." He wove a few handsigns, put his fingers to his lips and released a spray of water which flew away from him splattering on the ground. "Like that."

"Wow. I never knew that was even possible." She thought for a moment. "You said his or her, are there women ninja in your village?" She was curious, her father had been very traditional in his handling of women in the village.

"Of course there are. Aren't there in Iwa?" He thought back, he hadn't seen any now that he thought about it.

"No. My father was very old fashioned about women and their roles. In case you didn't notice." She laughed. "Almost as old fashioned as he was about my upbringing."

Tobirama chuckled. "I still have no idea how you managed to come out of that household."

His men had been walking in front of them but as they had been speaking the men had slowed to let them catch up.

Hideo spoke. "Tobirama-san, we can see the gates."

Tobirama looked up with relief as did Chikako. Sure enough the newly constructed gates to Konoha had come into view.

Chikako took a deep breath and steadied herself. Tobirama's arm brushed hers reassuringly, "It'll be fine. No one even knows to expect us."

But there had been men working on the gate and the surrounding wall and they had spotted them. And by the time they had made it to the gate there was a gathering of people waiting to greet them.


	11. Chapter 10-Arriving in Konoha

As they approached the gate Chikako looked at the crowd that had gathered to greet them nervously. She shifted a little closer to Tobirama.

"Don't be nervous Chikako. Most of them aren't here for me, Hideo, Kin and Isamu all have families and I see many of them there."

She breathed a sigh of relief and then there was man in front of them. "Tobirama! Welcome back!"

The man was slightly taller than Tobirama and other than his eyes looked entirely different. His hair was black and long. Flowing down behind his shoulders. His face was kind and smiling but he had the air of someone who was used to being listened to. He wore the same black shirt and pants that Tobirama wore but his armor was brown instead of the blue that Tobirama used. Chikako guessed this to be his brother, Hashirama.

"Hello Hashirama. It's good to be back. How have you been?"

"Well. How did the talks with Hata go? Were you able to form an alliance with him?"

Tobirama turned towards Chikako, who wanted nothing more than to fade into the shadows, and said, "Hashirama, I'd like to introduce you to Chikako Hata, my wife."

Hashirama stood there in stunned silence, as did the other people standing there waiting to greet Tobirama, staring at her as if they didn't know what to say. Finally a red-headed woman broke the silence.

"Welcome Chikako-san. May I call you that?" She had approached Chikako and was now standing directly in front of her smiling. "My name is Mito. Welcome to Konoha."

Chikako looked at the woman in front of her. Her smile was genuine. She was slightly shorter than Chikako was, and was holding out her hand in friendship. Chikako smiled back "Please, simply Chikako will do. Thank you for your kind welcome." She turned to Hashirama, "I would assume that you are Tobirama's brother?"

Hashirama smiled, he liked this girl already. "I am. It's nice to meet you Chikako. Welcome to Konoha."

"Thank you Senju-sama. I appreciate the opportunity to form an alliance between our clans and villages." She bowed as she said this. When she stood Hashirama and Mito were both smiling at her in a bemused way and she got the feeling she'd done something wrong. She looked to Tobirama who was just watching her quietly with a smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

The solemn moment broke just then and the group around them burst into chatter. But Chikako felt Mito's firm grip on her arm. "You must be positively exhausted Chikako. Come on, lets go have tea!" And she pulled her away from the crowd and away from the lifeline Tobirama had been.

* * *

><p>Chikako followed Mito through the village until they came to a building that was comprised of two towers next to each other. As they walked Chikako noted that not many of the buildings in this village were built in the traditional style like the buildings of the Hata compound had been. Mito opened the door and taking her hand said, "Are you hungry? When was the last time those men fed you? You look like you might pass out."<p>

Chikako followed her through the house as she spoke and into the kitchen. "Oh no. Tea would be lovely, but I'm not hungry. Tobirama has been very kind and considerate of my needs during the trip."

Mito stopped what she was doing and stared at her. "He has?" Her face showed surprise but she shrugged and continued making tea. "I'll have to set a bedroom up for you two. His is too small." She looked back at Chikako, "You are sharing a room, right?"

Chikako blushed, "Yes, we are."

Mito observed the girl, she seemed so young and yet there was a strength about her that didn't say youth. She would enjoy getting to know her new sister-in-law. She served the tea and invited Chikako to sit at the table with her. "Relax, Chikako. Take your time."

"Thank you. I'm fine, just a bit nervous."

"Which is to be expected." Mito decided it wouldn't do to grill the girl so she simply started talking. "I think you'll like Konoha. We're a new village so our infrastructure isn't the best yet. In fact the Hokage doesn't even have running water. He's been making sure the villagers are seen to first." she sighed, "I've gotten used to him putting the villagers first." She giggled a little. "So we have to haul our water from the well still, although he promises to fix it soon." Her eyes narrowed as if she was making a list in her mind, "though I imagine he'll build your house first now," she sighed again, "oh well, can't be helped. You do need a place to live. Of course you can live here until the dust settles." she paused. "Where is all your stuff?"

Chikako indicated the pack she had put down. "It's here."

Mito looked at the small pack, "That looks like a ninja pack. It can't have more than a change of clothes and a bedroll in it."

"Actually, it's a change of clothes and my nightclothes. I shared Tobirama's bedroll with him."

Mito's mouth hung open. "You did? Can I ask about your marriage? I'm sorry to be nosy but if someone in Konoha was going to be voted least likely to get hitched, it'd Tobirama."

"Of course you can ask. My father desired a permanent alliance between your village and his. He arranged my marriage with Tobirama to form it." She looked at Mito carefully as she spoke.

"And you, how do you feel about it?"

"I'm happy to serve the villages and bring peace to the land."

Mito listened but she didn't believe what she was hearing. "You sound as if you are quoting lines you learned as a schoolgirl. How do you really feel?"

Chikako sighed. "I was frightened at first. I thought Tobirama was old, mean and grumpy."

Mito laughed, "So now you know he's not that old, just mean and grumpy."

"Not at all. He's been very kind and considerate to me in the four days we've been married."

"Four days!" Mito was starting to wonder if Tobirama had lost his mind. "You were married four days ago?"

"Yes. Let me tell you the whole story." So Chikako told Mito the entire tale, from how she'd been raised to expect an arranged marriage to how her father had sent her off with Tobirama the day after their vows had been completed.

"And he didn't even send you with an entourage?"

"Well... He did."

"Tobirama didn't refuse it, did he? Because if he made you walk all that way I will personally kick..."

"No. I sent it back."

"You what?"

"I sent it back," she repeated. "I didn't want to slow Tobirama and the men traveling with us down. So I walked too." She said simply as if it didn't matter.

"Well, well. I'm impressed." Mito looked at this girl Tobirama had brought home with him. "Are you a ninja?"

Chikako cast her eyes down at the floor. "No. I have no fighting skill at all. I was raised to be a wife, that's all." She looked around her, in her fathers house there would have been servants offering tea or guarding doors. "Where are your staff, Mito?"

Mito chuckled, "Staff?"

"You know, the servants who run your home? Why did you have to make your own tea?"

Mito looked at her, "I don't have staff, Chikako. I manage my own home."

"Oh." Her voice was small and resigned, and she was staring at the floor again.

"Is something wrong?" Mito thought the girl might cry. "May I ask how old you are, Chikako?"

"I'm seventeen. Why? Do I seem young to you?" She felt very small right then and thought she might cry. Her hands shook with nerves and fear, how was she ever going to find a place here?

"Not at all. But you do seem very nervous. Is something wrong?" She moved to sit next to Chikako and put her arm around her shoulders.

Chikako shook her head. "No, I'm fine." And then she burst into tears.

Mito held the girl as she cried. "It's ok. If Tobirama's been mean to you I'll put him in his place. We'll work this out, don't worry."

Chikako took a deep breath and calmed herself. "It's not him. I like him, he's been the kindest to me of anyone through this. It's that I don't think I'll make a very good wife."

Mito looked at her with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know how to keep house, or cook." She made this confession while her face turned a deep shade of red. "I think my father assumed that he ran his household the same way my father did. Formally."

"Is that all?" Mito breathed a sigh of relief. "We can teach you that." She chuckled. "Are you sure it's been Tobirama being nice to you though? He can be a little brisk."

Chikako was drying her face. "I'm sure. He's taken good care of me, better care than my own father offered. Thank you, Mito, for offering me help. I promise I'll learn."

They heard voices in the other room and looked up to see Hashirama and Tobirama entering the room. "Get me some tea woman!" Hashirama hollered at his wife, but laughed as he said it.

"Get your own damn tea!" She hollered back at him, even as she served it. "Tobirama, would you like some too?"

"Thank you Mito." He nodded but his attention was on Chikako, she looked as if she'd been crying. He hadn't seen her cry once since he'd met her and he wondered what had happened. He smiled at her reassuringly and cocked his head as if to ask if all was well.

She smiled back and nodded, sipping her tea.


	12. Chapter 11-Is This What You Want?

Hashirama smiled, "Welcome to the family Chikako. Tobirama has filled me in on the details of your marriage. Are you sure you're comfortable with it? I will refuse it, if you want me to. I have no desire to trick a young girl into marriage with my brother."

She looked at him. Was this why Tobirama had waited to fulfill their marriage vow? So his brother could turn it down. She looked at Tobirama questioningly but his face was blank. She looked back at Hashirama, "I don't mind being married to Tobirama, he's been more kind and considerate to me in four days than my father has ever been. However if he doesn't want this marriage then I'll return to Iwa." She looked at her hands in her lap, she didn't want to return. "But if I may be so bold as to request it.." She took a deep breath, "If Tobirama doesn't want to be married to me, may I stay here, as a diplomat? I can work, and contribute if I need to. If I return to Iwa my father will only arrange another marriage for me, and perhaps not with such a kind man as Tobirama."

Tobirama exhaled loudly as he moved to sit next to her and put his arm around her but his brother spoke before he could.

"What have you been feeding her Tobirama? She seems to be under the mistaken impression that you're a nice guy."

Tobirama gave his brother a withering glance. "That's because I am a nice guy." He turned to Chikako, "My brother is simply making an offer to be kind, Chikako. I have no desire to send you back, or end our marriage." He pulled her close to him.

Hashirama and Mito both looked at each other in amazement and Hashirama was across the table in moments holding his brother by the throat against the floor with a fist poised to strike, "Who are you and where is my brother?" He demanded, and then he broke out laughing.

Chikako didn't know what to do so she backed off towards Mito who was also laughing. Tobirama simply pushed his brother off of him, "Very funny. You've probably terrified her." He gestured to Chikako to come back to his side. "They think that because I take things seriously I'm always mean."

Hashirama simply sat back laughing.

"Well, I guess I should set up a room for you two then." Mito bustled off to take care of it.

Hashirama sobered. "Where are your things, Chikako?"

Chikako explained about sending the palaquin back and why she had only a small pack. "I will have to see about getting some new clothes, I think but for now I have all that I need."

"I can send for your things, if you are serious about putting up with that man." He indicated Tobirama who had returned to sitting next to her and had his arm on her shoulder.

"No, please don't. If I send for them my father will simply tell me that he was right and I needed the palanquin after all. Although..." She looked as though she had just thought of something. "How long is Dai supposed to stay, Tobirama?" She looked up at him, their faces very close because of where he was sitting.

Hashirama watched them. She spoke to him as if she had known him for years, as one would talk to a lover, but they had been married only four days. And Tobirama looked at her the same way, he didn't understand it.

"He was due to stay a month, why? Did you want to walk back and get him?" There was a small smile at the corners of his mouth.

She laughed, "Not really. But can we send a messenger bird? I would love to ask my mother for some of her embroidery to decorate our house. It wouldn't be a large package, do you think he'd mind?"

"Of course we can. And I think he'd be fine with bringing back something for you."

Mito came back in the room. "All set. I put you in the larger room on the same floor Tobirama. If that's all right? It might be a few days before Hashirama can build your house."

"That's fine." He turned to Chikako. "Want to see Konoha or do you need to rest before dinner?"

"I'd like to rest I think."

"Ok. Let me show you where our room is." He turned to his brother and Mito, "We'll be back soon." And he took Chikako by the hand and led her out of the room.

After he had left the room and Hashirama was sure he couldn't hear them he turned to Mito. "Well, it looks like Tobirama has found his weakness." He hugged his wife to himself and leaned down to kiss her.

She giggled, "And I think he has his hands full with this one."

Tobirama led Chikako up the stairs to the third floor and opened a door. The room was simple but nice. There was a futon on the floor large enough for both of them and a wardrobe where they could store their belongings. The window was opened and the breeze wafted in cooling the room. He turned to face her.

"My brother is a jerk, Chikako. I warned you that we were opposites, didn't I? But he was serious about his offer. We can end this marriage tonight, if it's not what you want."

"Is that what you want?" She whispered, terrified that he'd say yes.

He sighed, pulling her into his chest. "Truthfully? No. I've become accustomed to you being near me and I like it." He tipped his head down as he tilted hers up and brushed a gentle kiss onto her lips. "I'm not a romantic guy, but I have come to care about you in the few days we've known each other."

She smiled, "Good. That's what I want." And she leaned up to kiss him again letting him pull her closer, pressing their bodies together and deepening the kiss. He pulled away. "Are you hedging your bets that my grumpiness is easier to deal with than your father?" but he was smiling and she saw the teasing in his eyes.

So she smiled back "maybe." And she pressed into him and kissed him again.

He groaned, "We should get back, even if I don't want dinner anymore."

She wasn't sure what he meant but she stepped back and put her pack in the wardrobe. "Is there a place I can wash up for dinner?" And she realized that she was also going to have to figure the laundry thing out tomorrow.

Tobirama looked at her, "Umm. No, not here. Did Mito tell you about the water issue?"

"Yes, but where do you wash up then?" She was confused.

"We've been going to the hot spring to wash. But that's too far from here for before dinner and it closes at sundown anyway."

"No problem. I can just wash my hands." She smiled. "Lets go downstairs and see if I can help Mito." She wondered if Tobirama would be so pleased if he knew she didn't even know how to keep house.

When they got downstairs Mito was in the kitchen and Chikako joined her leaving the two brothers to visit. "Is there anything I can do?" She knew the offer was feeble.

"Of course there is! You can stir that over there and keep me company." She smiled. "Don't take Hashirama too seriously. He likes you. And we're all a little surprised at Tobirama, I never would have guessed he had such a soft spot."

"Well, he probably won't when he finds out that I can't cook or keep house." She smiled ruefully.

"I already have an idea for that but I need to do a little more thinking. Anyway, as long as you're here it won't matter. I'll tell Hashirama to put off your house for a few days."

"Does he do everything you say?"

"Not everything, but he will listen. Wouldn't your father listen to your mother?"

"My father traded me for peace, Mito. And my parents rarely speak, they don't really like each other."

Mito looked at Chikako. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I didn't have a terrible childhood, and I'm not unhappy now. In fact, I think this is the happiest I've been in a long time." She thought quietly for a moment. "Mito, may I ask you an odd question?"

"You can ask me anything you want." The redhead smiled at her.

"Do you love Hashirama?"

Mito looked at her with a probing gaze. "Very much so. Why?"

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That you loved him. Tobirama is the first man to ever touch me and I don't understand the feelings he causes."

Mito smiled, maybe things were going well for the four day marriage, but he had offered to dissolve it which meant... "Chikako, have you been intimate?"

Chikako blushed. "Not yet. But we have kissed and held each other."

Mito thought carefully "When Hashirama walks into the room I feel as if he is the only person I want to talk to. I can't wait to feel his arms around me. That's how I know."

"Hmmm. Thank you."

Chikako and Mito served dinner and while they ate Chikako and Tobirama told them about their return trip. When the meal was over Mito said, "why don't you take Chikako for a walk Tobirama? Show her a bit of the village."

He looked at her "Would you like that?"

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up, Mito?"

"Positive. Go have fun." She smiled. "You can help me tomorrow."

They were walking aimlessly down the street, side by side. They weren't talking but it wasn't uncomfortable, they were just both lost in their own thoughts.

Chikako broke the silence. "Was there someone you had hoped to marry here?"

Tobirama was surprised by the question. "No. I've never been one for romance."

"I'm glad."

He gave her a surprised look.

"Not that your not the romantic type, but that there was no one who got hurt by our marriage."

"Didn't you get hurt by it?" He held her hand.

"No. I think I'm in a far better position here than I was at my fathers. At least here I'll have a purpose, other than as a pawn."

He shook his head, "you amaze me with your strength Chikako." He looked up, "This is the hot springs." But they looked deserted, the sun had just set and twilight was settling into the village. He looked around to see who was there, "Come on."


	13. Chapter 12-Falling in Love

"What are you doing?" She asked as he worked the locked door open.

"My bother's not the Hokage for nothing. We're breaking into the spring so you can wash." He smiled at her.

"But you said it was separated."

"It is but if we're the only ones in there does that matter? And it will be fairly dark anyway."

She giggled. "If my father had known you'd be such a rule breaker he might not have offered me to you."

He led her to women's side and helped her find a sheet to wear, "I'll turn my back while you change." And while she changed he shrugged out of his armor and stripped down to his pants. When she was done he grabbed a towel and turning away slipped his pants off and secured a towel around his waist. When he turned back he was fairly certain she was blushing. "If it embarrasses you to see me undressed Chikako, then you shouldn't look." He walked over to her and put his arm around her bare shoulders. "Come on."

He led her to the side of the pool. The light was dim but she could see that this was a much larger spring than the one that they had visited the other day. She stepped in carefully and allowed herself to become accustomed to the heat. But Tobirama's hand was still on her shoulder, radiating a heat all its own and filling her with a warmth she had never experienced, she was having trouble telling the difference. He led her to an edge where they could sit and they sat in the warm water, allowing it to sooth their tired bodies. He let his arm rest around her shoulders and she leaned into him a little wondering about the strange feelings that were stirring deep inside of her.

"Tobirama?"

"Mmm?" He had been drifting, thinking about the feel of her naked shoulders beneath his hands and how much he wanted to lean in and kiss those shoulders, and other things. But he knew that he couldn't rush her. He wanted her to desire it too.

"How do you make me feel this way?"

He looked at her carefully. She was so innocent and yet so direct. "What way?"

"Well, when you hold me, or even just touch me. My arms tingle and my stomach twists into knots. What do you do that makes that happen?"

He groaned quietly, she wasn't going to make it easy on him. "Does it happen when I do this?" He leaned forward and kissed her gently on her mouth.

"Mmm. Yes."

"And this?" He tipped her head back and led a trail of light kisses down her chin and onto her neck.

She giggled a little. "Yes." She looked up at him and leaned up to kiss him. "And it makes me want to kiss you more."

He smiled, "I think that's because you find me attractive, Chikako. It's the way it should be."

"Oh."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes." She was being shy but she looked up at him and kissed him gently on the mouth.

He leaned down, pulling her onto his lap and kissed her, gently teasing her mouth open for a full kiss and when she complied he leaned in with a demanding kiss that took her breath away. When he pulled back he knew full well that she was aware of his interest in her by how her body pressed against his. He trailed kisses down her shoulders and onto her chest above her towel listening to her gasp as he did. "Did you like that?" He whispered, his voice was sensual and quiet.

"Very much so."

"We shouldn't do this in the water." He rose, lifting her with him and carried her back towards the lockers, kissing her while he walked. He put her down on her feet and pulled her close to him pressing her back against the wall. His hands searched her body, feeling her through the sheet she was wrapped in. She moaned and leaned in wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly.

"Is anyone there?" The mans voice rang out in the dark.

"Shit." Tobirama cursed quietly, turning and pushing her behind him into the shadows. "It's me Kenta."

"Tobirama? What are you doing in here? We've had trouble with some of the kids breaking in after dark I didn't expect you though."

"I really needed to wash up, I had a long trip." He sighed, and hoped that he would stay in the doorway and not see Chikako behind him, silently cursing himself for exposing her this way.

"You know this is the women's side?"

"Is it? I hadn't noticed. I guess I should be more careful."

"Are you alone? I thought I heard voices when I came in."

"Yeah. I was talking to myself. Like I said, it was long trip."

"Alright. Well, I have to ask you leave but just lock up well, alright?"

"Thanks, Kenta. I will."

They heard the man leave and Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief but when he turned back to her his towel twisted and fell at his feet, leaving him standing in front her completely naked.

Chikako gasped, although the light was dim it was behind him and when he had turned she'd gotten a very good look at his outline.

He pulled her close to him anyway. "We should get dressed and go home. I should never have started this here, and risked exposing you like that."

"It's ok. I don't mind, and you hid me anyway."

"I don't know if he knew you were there or not but I won't have people meeting you like this. You deserve better."

He walked over to where their clothes where and pulled his pants on. Chikako just stood frozen watching him. He looked up, "is everything alright, Chikako?"

Her eyes ran up and down his muscular chest as he pulled his shirt over his head. "Yeah, fine." But her nervous voice betrayed her.

"Did you like what you saw?" He approached her with a slight swagger. "If you hurry into your clothes, I'll show you again when we get home."

Her face was hot and beet red she was sure, she was glad it was dark enough that he couldn't see it. "Umm. OK."

"I know you're blushing, Chikako. I like it when you blush, it's sweet."

She was torn between wanting to lean into his arms and kiss him or get dressed, and she was painfully aware that he was watching. She took a deep breath and dropped her towel at her feet. She heard him inhale sharply at the sight of her and then she looked right at him in the dim light and walked over to her clothes to put them on. He came up behind her and pressed himself to her body before she could though, running his hands down her sides letting his fingers rest where they might. "I'm looking forward to home, Chikako."

She smiled, glad to know she had the same effect on him that he had on her and finished dressing.

They sneaked out of the hot springs carefully securing the door behind them and she followed him home, secure in the knowledge that their vows would be finished tonight.

When they arrived at Hashirama's house he led her to the kitchen door. The kitchen was dark but a light glowed in the main room where they could hear Hashirama and Mito talking quietly. He held a finger to his lips, indicating they should be quiet and they silently slipped up the stairs to their room.

When they got there he closed the door quietly and turned to take her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fully and deeply, moaning her desire into his mouth as she did. He led her to the side of the bed and turned long enough to remove his shirt. When he turned back she had done the same and was facing him.

Their room was not as dark as the hot springs had been and he could see the full bloom of the blush on her cheeks as she looked up at him, her eyes heavy with desire. He kissed her and drew her down on to the futon with him. "You are so beautiful, Chikako."

* * *

><p>Chikako opened her eyes, had someone knocked at the door? Next to her Tobirama stirred, pulling her close to him, she reveled in the feel of his body so near to hers. "Who is it?" He sounded annoyed.<p>

There was a muffled voice on the other side of the door. He checked to make sure Chikako was covered, "Open the door, I can't hear you."

The door opened far enough for Hashirama to stick his head in the room, "I need you. Ninja's have been spotted in the forest outside the main gate." And the door was shut.

Chikako was more awake now and she realized that it was still quite dark out. Tobirama leaned over her dusting a kiss on her cheek. "Are you awake?"

"Yes. I'll be fine. Go." She rolled so she could face him and smiled up at him.

He rose and began to dress quickly. "I shouldn't be gone long. See you at breakfast then."

"Ok." She watched him pull the door open. "Tobirama?"

He turned back, "Yes?"

"I love you."


	14. Chapter 13-On Being the Wife of a Ninja

Tobirama stood frozen at the door, he wasn't sure he'd heard her correctly. "What did you say?"

She looked at him, had she offended him or just surprised him. "I said, I love you. Go protect the village, we can talk later."

He turned to leave and then turned back, "I love you too, Chikako." And shut the door.

Chikako fell back on the bed smiling and thinking of last night. They had confirmed their marriage after sneaking back into the house. He had been gentle and patient with her, and while it had been uncomfortable she hadn't minded, and she knew it would get better. She lay there in bed, staring at the ceiling thinking about life, about how this arranged marriage her father had thrust on her had turned out to be the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She slowly became aware that dawn was breaking and she rose to get dressed and head downstairs.

"Did you sleep well?" Mito asked as she entered the kitchen.

"I did, thank you. Did you?"

"Until the alarm was sounded, yes." Mito's voice had an edge of concern to it.

"Is it serious?" Chikako had never known when Iwa was under a threat, her father had insulated her from all of it.

"Probably not, and it's probably nothing that we can't handle but it's still frustrating. We have worked so hard for peace and it still eludes us."

"I was pretty sleepy when Hashirama came up, how long since they left?"

"It's been just over an hour, I think." She glanced at the doorway. "It's so frustrating to me that I can't go out too."

"You're a ninja aren't you?"

"I am, but i'm off the roster because of, umm, complications." Her face was half scowling and half grinning.

"Are you ok?" Chikako looked at the older woman with concern.

"I am thank you. Just the realities of life but it is hard to sit back when you're used to being a part of the action."

"I wanted to ask you about that. Do you think I could train also?" Chikako watched her for a reaction. "I know I won't ever be a ninja, that's not what I want, but I could be stronger."

"I think that's an excellent idea!"

"And I'd like to find some work to do. I want to have a purpose here."

"You do have a purpose." Tobirama cut into the conversation as he entered the room. "You're my wife." He smiled at her and sat down next to her.

She rose to get him some tea. "Welcome home. What happened?"

Hashirama spoke up, "It was nothing, just a few village kids with a little ninja training under their belts deciding to make some trouble."

Tobirama laughed, "They didn't like being pinned down and interrogated."

Mito giggled. "I bet. Breakfast?" She looked at both men who wearily nodded their heads yes.

Tobirama looked at Chikako, "So what's this talk about needing purpose?"

"Well, everyone contributes here, I want to also." She realized that she had yet to inform of him of her inability to cook or keep house and her eyes dropped to her lap. "I can't do anything else."

"Nonsense!" Hashirama spoke up. "At the very least you'll be taking care of Tobirama which will keep him out of my hair."

Chikako didn't smile at this, because she knew the truth.

Tobirama looked at her, her face was downcast and there were tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "You do still want to take care of me? Don't you?" He tilted her face up to look her in the eyes.

"I do, but..." she looked down and then looked back up at him. "I think you should know something."

He was mystified, she was being so serious. "OK. Nothing you can say will change anything anyway."

"I can't cook." She looked at him for a reaction. "And I have no idea how to keep house." Her voice was shaking and she was dangerously close to tears.

"What?" He hadn't expected this but thinking back to his time in Iwa he realized that Hata had always had servants doing everything.

"I think my father expected that you ran your house like he did. I have never made anything other than tea and I've never kept house."

Mito stepped in "But I have an idea for that."

Chikako leaned into Tobirama's shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey. It's not a big deal. We'll figure this out." He held her head up and leaned down to kiss her. "We can just live here with Mito and Hashirama." He smiled at his brother.

Mito raised her voice. "Is anyone going to listen to me?"

Hashirama turned, "I will."

She scowled at him "Your aunt, Akira, has not been happy since Hisako married. His new wife is not patient with her and refuses to let her help in the house. Why don't you invite her to live with you, Tobirama? You've always gotten along well with her and she could help Chikako with the things she wants to learn."

Tobirama looked at Chikako. "Would that be ok with you?"

"That would be nice. I do want to learn, I'm afraid if we stay here we'll be in the way."

"Then it's settled. We'll ask her today, and I'll talk to Hisoka after we find out how she feels about it." Tobirama smiled at Chikako. "You are going to ruin my reputation for being mean and grumpy because I can't say no to you."

"Then I'll run over after breakfast and ask her to visit this afternoon, to meet Chikako and discuss it with her. When do you think you will have time to build them a house, Hashirama?" Mito asked

"I could do it today, if I knew where Tobirama wanted it."

There was a knock at the kitchen door which Mito rose to answer. "It's Kenta with his morning report." She let him in. "Do you want some tea, Kenta-san?"

"Yes, thank you. Good morning Hokage-sama, Tobirama-san, Mito-san." He looked questioningly at Chikako who was looking at her lap nervously.

"Good morning, Kenta. How are you? Were there anymore break-ins last night? There were teens in the forest outside the walls this morning that raised an alarm."

Kenta shifted uncomfortably and accepted the tea Mito handed him to delay having to answer. "There was, but..." his eyes shifted to Tobirama, "it wasn't teens, Hokage-sama. I'm only reporting this to you to ensure your faith in my honesty."

Hashirama frowned, "Ok."

"It was Tobirama who broke in last night. He explained that he'd just returned from a long mission and needed to clean up, and he must have been tired because he broke into the wrong side."

"Did he?" Hashirama looked at Tobirama with a broad grin on his face. "I think we can overlook this. Since no one was hurt by it and we're the only ones who know." Hashirama noted that Chikako was blushing furiously and staring at something in her lap and he chuckled quietly. "Incidentally Kenta, I'd like to introduce you to the newest member of Konoha. This is Chikako, Tobirama's wife. She returned with him yesterday from Iwa."

Now Chikako had to look up and greet him, she wondered if she would be able to kill Hashirama and sent him a murderous glance as she looked up. To her horror he was smiling at her. "Hello Kenta-san."

Kenta looked at her, "Hello Chikako-san. Welcome." Suddenly it all made sense to him and he was embarrassed for her. "I hope you find it pleasant here." He smiled warmly as if he had no idea that anything odd had occurred. "I'm glad you were able to get cleaned up and not stink your new wife out of the house when you returned home last night Tobirama-san. I'm sure she appreciated it as well. My clan has managed to install a bathhouse in our area if she needs to also." He turned his attention to Chikako, "My wife and I would like to extend an invitation to you on behalf of the Yamanaka clan to use our bathhouse anytime you need it." He smiled broadly at her.

"Thank you. I appreciate your welcome, Kenta-san." Chikako smiled back.

Tobirama breathed a sigh of relief, if he had guessed that Chikako had been there with him then he wasn't going to say anything. "Thank you, Kenta. I'll show her where it is."

Kenta returned his attention to Hashirama "Otherwise there is nothing of interest to report Hokage-sama."

"Good, I like..." He was interrupted by an insistent knock at the door. "Come in." he yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Hokage-sama! An urgent message has been received from Sunagakure." He handed a scroll to Hashirama who broke the seal and opened it to read.

"This is not good. It seems that our neighbors are under attack from an organized group of rogue ninja. Tobirama, assemble a team and leave to help them as soon as possible."

"Of course." Tobirama rose to collect his things and turned to Chikako, "will you help me pack?"

Chikako rose silently and followed him upstairs to their room. She was frightened but didn't wish to burden him with it.

As he packed his things he said "I don't know how long this will be. It's three days to Suna and then however long it takes to track them and deal with the threat. Will you be ok?"

"I have to be. I'm the wife of a ninja." She smiled bravely at him. "Don't worry about me, Tobirama.' She put her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him. "Do your job and focus on that."

He smiled at her, "Thank you. I'll see you when I get back." He kissed her and hurried out of the room.

Chikako returned to the kitchen where only Mito remained.

"Don't be frightened Chikako, he is one of the strongest ninja I have ever met."

"Thank you Mito." She took a deep steadying breath. "I'll be fine."


	15. Chapter 14- Meeting New People

_Author's Note: This story is so popular! I decided that since it was raining and you're probably all on sugar highs from Halloween candy I'd give you a second chapter today. Thank you all for reading my story, favoriting and following it, and for the reviews when you give them. You are all so encouraging! We're halfway now, there are 28 chapters, so 14 to go and the epilogue which is short like the prologue was. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Chikako began cleaning up from breakfast. "So I'll meet Akira-obasan today?"<p>

"You will." Mito looked at the young girl in front of her, marveling at her strength. "And I'll show you where the Yamanaka area is and introduce you to Kenta's wife."

"Do you still train, even though you can't fight?" Chikako asked her. "I could join you and strengthen myself."

"I'd like that."

* * *

><p>They spent the morning at a training field with Mito teaching her some basic taijutsu moves that would strengthen her physically. When, after several hours, she noticed that Chikako was becoming tired she motioned for her to sit. "Do you understand the chakra network?"<p>

"I think so. I know we all have it but I'm not sure how to harness my own."

Mito spent the next hour helping her to sense her chakra and begin to channel it. "If you can learn to channel it I might be able to teach you some simple techniques that would be helpful to you. But I think we've done enough for now. Lets go meet some Yamanaka's."

They rose, dusted themselves off and left the training fields. They wandered through the village, Mito telling Chikako who lived where and greeting people as they went. Finally they came to a house where the yard was full of flowers that looked as though they'd been planted carefully and with a plan. Mito knocked and a woman her age with very blond hair answered the door. "Hello Mito-san. What can I do for you?" She came out into the street to greet them.

"Hello, Mi-san. I wanted to introduce you to Chikako-san. She's Tobirama's wife, part of an peace alliance with Iwagakure."

"Hello Mi-san. It's nice to meet you." Chikako lowered her head a bit in greeting and then looked her in the eye.

"It's nice to meet you also." Her surprise registered on her face but she kept it from her voice.

"Mi-san, Kenta was at our house this morning with his report and he offered the use of your clans bathhouse to Chikako. If that's all right with you then I'll show her where it is."

"Of course it's all right. In fact, you should also feel free to use it. We leave it after five for the men but the rest of the day it's only us women there." She grinned at them, her blue eyes twinkling, "we put a lock on the door, inside, if you want privacy."

Mito chuckled. "I see. I'll remember that."

As they'd been speaking she'd led them down the street a few buildings and behind one, "Here it is. There are always towels available if you need one. I'm glad we can offer this to you."

"Thank you, Mi-san." Mito said.

"Yes, thank you." Echoed Chikako.

"Would you like tea?" Mi offered.

"I'm afraid we still have many errands to run before our day's done. But thank you for the kind offer, maybe another time?"

"I understand." Mi Yamanaka smiled at Mito and Chikako warmly. "I am so glad we can offer you the use of our bathhouse."

"Thank you."

As they walked away Mito smiled. "I'm not fooled for a minute by that woman."

"What do you mean? Did she not want to let us use it?" Chikako asked.

"Oh she's more than glad to share. But she also sees it as opportunity for status in the village. The Hokage's family uses the Yamanaka bathhouse."

"I see. My father's compound was well established well before I was born, and I rarely left it after he pulled me out of school so I was largely unaware of the village tensions in Iwa."

"Well, consider yourself lucky." Mito laughed.

As they talked Mito led her through a maze of streets to another grouping of houses and went up to one, knocking on the door. A young woman answered it, "Oh hello Mito-san. How are you?"

Mito nodded. "I'm well. And you?"

"I'm well. Did you need something?"

"I did. I wanted to introduce you to Tobirama's wife," she gestured towards Chikako, "this is Chikako. Their marriage is the result of an alliance between Konoha and Iwagakure."

The woman looked Chikako over, "Hello. Welcome to Konoha." She didn't look as welcoming as she was trying to sound.

"Chikako, this is Mari-san. She's the wife of Hashirama's cousin, Hisoka."

Chikako bowed her head respectfully, "It's nice to meet you Mari-san."

Mari sighed, "And it's nice to meet you too. Did you want tea Mito?"

"No. In fact I wanted to invite Akira over this afternoon for tea with us."

Mari's eyes brightened at this, "I'll get her." She disappeared inside and within a few moments an older woman appeared at the door.

"May I help you Mito-san?"

"Ahh, Akira-obasan, how have you been?" Mito smiled at the woman who was slightly shorter than she was.

"I've been well." Her eyes had a sad look to them as if it wasn't the whole truth.

"Akira-obasan, this is Chikako, Tobirama's wife."

The woman looked at Chikako as if she were sizing her up. "Hello Chikako-san. You must be a brave woman to marry a Senju." She smiled as she said it.

"Hello, Akira-obasan."

"It was an arranged marriage for a peace alliance between Iwa and Konoha. Why don't you come visit with us this afternoon? We can have tea and tell you all about it. And I have a proposal you might be interested in."

The woman's eyes lit up. "I think I will." She turned to talk to Mari, who was standing behind her. "I trust you don't mind if I go out for the afternoon."

Mari rolled her eyes, "Not at all obasan." She said it flatly as if she didn't care at all where the older woman went.

Akira joined the two women on their walk through the village back to the Hokage residence and talked as they did. Chikako and Mito telling Akira all about the marriage and her trip back to Konoha. When they arrived at Mito's home she led them into the kitchen and gestured for them to sit while she made tea.

"I could make tea, Mito" Chikako offered.

"I don't mind."

The three women sat around their tea and chatted amiably. Akira asked Chikako about Iwa and shared stories of Hashirama and Tobirama from when they were kids. Finally Mito cleared her throat. "Obasan, we have a slight problem that you might be able to help us with."

"If I can help I am more than willing." The older woman replied.

Mito looked at Chikako. "Did you want to start?"

Chikako swallowed. "Of course." She looked at Akira. "I was raised in a very formal household and for the specific purpose of an arranged marriage. I think my father expected me to end up in a household similar to his. As a result.." she faltered, "I'm sorry, it's very embarrassing."

Akira spoke up. "No need to be embarrassed child. As it is you will have to live with Tobirama for the rest of your life."

Chikako stopped, "But he's so kind. You all say that like I've been punished somehow. I think this marriage is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Both the other women at the table had a stunned look on their faces and were watching her to see if she was being serious. She continued. "The only problem is that my father never bothered to have me taught to keep house or cook, I think he thought I would always have servants."

"So, I was thinking," Mito began, she didn't want to insult Akira's son, "I know that you and Mari don't always see eye to eye.."

Akira broke in "Don't always?! That woman is impossible. I just don't see what Hisoka saw in her."

Mito laughed, "Well, Tobirama can be difficult too but would you be willing to live with him and Chikako, and help her learn to cook and keep house?"

Akira's face brightened. "I think that's a marvelous idea! Is it acceptable to Tobirama? I know Senju men like their privacy."

"We spoke about it this morning before he left and he said he didn't mind at all."

Mito smiled, this was going well. "He will be gone for a while, we had to send a team out on mission to Sunagakure to help them with some rogue ninja. But if you will consider it perhaps Hashirama could talk with Hisoka?"

"I am more than happy to help." She turned to Chikako. "We'll have a good time getting to know each other while I teach you."

"Thank you obasan. I can't tell you what it means to me."

The women all turned towards the door when they heard it slide open, and Mito jumped up, "Hello Hashirama!" She gave him a quick hug and turned to serve him tea.

He smiled at the women, "Hello ladies. Have you asked her yet?" He directed this question at Chikako.

"We have and she said yes."

"I was hoping that you could talk with Hisako since Tobirama's gone." Mito looked up at her husband.

"Of course I will. And I'll have to get to building you a house. Where do you think you want it, Chikako?"

"I have no idea where to even ask for it to be. We can just wait until he returns, right? Or were you hoping to get your house back?"

"Well, it doesn't matter really." Hashirama replied.

Mito spoke up, "I think it's a good idea for her to wait. They won't be long and Chikako and I are working on a few things together."

Hashirama shrugged, "Fine with me. More beautiful women around my table. If you like Akira-obasan, you may move in here now. I know you and Mari, don't get along well. I'll talk to Hisoka today."

"That will be fine Hashirama-sama. Thank you for the kind offer."

Little did they know that it would be four months before Tobirama returned.


	16. Chapter 15-Walking on Water

Chikako sighed. It had been four months since Tobirama had been called away to assist Suna and they hadn't heard a thing. She missed him and she desperately hoped he'd be home soon.

"I heard that sigh." Mito said. They were taking a breather while they trained.

"I know. I miss him." She remembered the warm feeling she had when he held her. The warmth of his presence, she missed it and it felt, right now, as if she could almost feel it again.

"Well I'd hope so. You'd only been married what, five days, when he left. He'll be home soon."

In truth she was excited to have him home soon. She and Mito had been working on a little surprise for him and she was excited to show it to him. Well, she thought to herself, you'll just have to wait.

"Come on, Chikako. I'm beat and we've been out here for a while anyway. Lets go home."

Chikako got up and followed Mito off the training field, as they came to the edge of it Hashirama came jogging up. "Come on! Their back!"

Chikako's heart soared. "Is everyone ok?" She asked guardedly

"Yes. Tobirama will tell you all about it." She broke into a run as he yelled after her, "He'll be by the main gate still."

* * *

><p>She arrived at the main gate within a few minutes and saw the crowd that had gathered to greet the men returning. Scanning the crowd she found Tobirama talking to a family with one of the ninja that had traveled with him. As he spoke he glanced up and saw her, he smiled imperceptibly, and turned to finish his conversation. Chikako smiled, he'd seen her and she knew he'd be over as soon as he could be, she sat down on a bench and waited. And she knew she could feel the warmth of his presence here. She watched the man who was her husband. They had spent just five days together since their marriage a little over four months ago and yet she felt a connection to him like none she'd ever felt.<p>

"My, your awfully patient, child."

Chikako smiled at Akira, "It doesn't pay not to be, obasan. He saw me and will come greet me when he is done. My upbringing may not have prepared me to be a housewife but it did prepare me to be patient while men finish their business."

"What's this about men and finishing business?" Tobirama asked, and then turning to Akira "Hello Akira-obasan. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you're back Tobirama. I'll let you greet your lovely wife and see you later." And she rose from the bench and left.

Tobirama sat down next to Chikako. "How are you?" He put his arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I'm good. You had a successful mission then? And no one died?" Chikako looked up into his crimson eyes reveling in the feel of him sitting so closely to her.

"We did, although it took longer than expected. Kin was injured and took a long time healing, we waited almost a month for him." He pulled her close. "Is anything wrong Chikako?"

She shook herself, "No, nothing. I'm just feeling shy."

"Well, we are being watched by the entire village, I can understand that." He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I'll greet you properly when we get home."

Chikako blushed and looked up at him. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Speaking of home, do we have one yet?" He stood and took her hand to walk home.

"No. I couldn't choose a location without you and so I waited, but obasan has moved in and has been teaching me how to cook and keep house." She smiled up at him.

"Mmmm. I'd go hungry just as long as I could spend my nights with you." He nudged her arm with his and looked down at her. "Still blushing Chikako? We've been married over four months now."

She giggled at him, "Tobirama! You're terrible!" and she started to run towards home with him following.

When they got home and got into the kitchen no one was there yet so he pulled her into his arms and kissed her. It was a deep kiss full of longing that let her know how much he had missed her and she returned it eagerly. "I can't wait for bedtime." He growled in her ear.

"Me either." She said bashfully.

"But first I need to clean up. I'm a mess. Do we have a bathhouse yet?"

"No. I've been using the Yamanaka's bathhouse. Hashirama built one here but there's no water yet. Maybe next week."

He groaned, "that means that I need to go to the hot springs and everyone will want to talk. Or..." he ran upstairs and returned quickly with a change of clothes and a towel. "Want to go with me?"

"Where?"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand. "I have an idea."

She followed him out the door.

He led her to an area at the edge of the village where the river ran through it. It was very private and cut off by a cliff on one side where it made a sharp turn. Since it was on an as yet undeveloped side of Konoha it was unlikely that anyone would happen by.

"Have a seat," he indicated a rock where he laid down his clean clothes and towel. He then proceeded to strip down.

Chikako watched, initially shocked and a little embarrassed, but then she remembered their last night together and she simply admired the man who was her husband. His chest and back were muscled and peppered with scars from the years of training and fighting he'd participated in. He pulled his pants off and dumped them in the pile of dirty clothes he was making. He was back to her and when he turned around she blushed and looked him in the eye. "Do you like what you see, Chikako?"

"Yes." she said in a small voice, as she stood and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned up to kiss him, pressing her clothed body to his naked one. "You're very nice to look at."

He kissed her back and then pushed her away a little, "And very dirty." He turned and walked into the water, gasping a little as the cold hit him.

She watched him for a few minutes and then, after looking around a little, she made a decision. He was back to her for the moment and she took the opportunity to remove her clothing also, as she dropped her skirt and panties on the ground Tobirama took a deep breath and dove under. When he came up she was standing, naked, above him, on the water.

His eyes grew wide as he took in her beauty. "How? I thought you didn't have any training?" He pulled her ankle, easily disrupting her chakra control and causing her to drop straight into the water next to him. She slipped under and felt his strong hands grab her waist and pull her back. She broke the surface spluttering and gasping from the shock of the cold water and laughed at him as he pulled her close to kiss.

"I've been training with Mito while you were gone." She smiled at him, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together. "I have one other thing I've learned to do but I've never done it in the water. I'll have to show you when we finish."

Tobirama pulled her very close. "I don't intend to ever finish what I'm about to start." He leaned in to kiss her neck and trailed kisses across her shoulders, his hands roamed her body and she pulled close to him relishing the feel of him so close to her.

* * *

><p>They sat on the rock where he'd placed his clean clothes, Chikako in front of him, leaning back into his chest. "I missed you so much, Tobirama."<p>

"I know, I missed you too."

She had put her clothes back on and he rose to finish dressing. "So what else did you learn that you wanted to show me?"

"Well, I'm still not great at it, but here goes." She looked directly at him, quickly making a few hand signs, immediately the world around him became watery and shifted, instead of standing by the river with Chikako he was standing by the waterfall in Iwa surrounded by stones. He looked around. He knew it was a genjutsu but it seemed as real as day to him. Then it broke and he was back in front of Chikako. He blinked his eyes, "That was amazing, how did you learn to do it?"

"Well, Mito started teaching me about chakra control and she realized I was a genjutsu type, so she tried teaching me some basic stuff. I can't hold it long, and it's not always complete. And Hashirama can break it like it's nothing." She sounded annoyed at this last bit.

"But four months ago you couldn't do a thing and look at you! I'm very impressed. And in some situations you might need only a min or two anyway." He hugged her close and then turned to grab his shirt and put it back on. "Lets get home. I'm starved."

They wandered home, chatting as they did. He told her about Suna and some of the adventures he'd had there and she told him about learning to cook and do laundry with Akira. When they arrived home Mito was preparing dinner.

"Did you want help, Mito?" Chikako offered.

"Not at all. I want you to enjoy Tobirama. You've been so patient while he was gone." She smiled at her. "She never complained once Tobirama. She's a good wife."

"I know."

Hashirama came in. "I'm glad you had a good mission, Tobirama. I'm sorry it took so long."

Tobirama sighed, "It can't be helped, it's the nature of the world."

* * *

><p>Chikako rolled over in bed and sighed. Tobirama had been home a week and she loved falling asleep and waking up in his arms. It was still dark, he was in the habit of rising early for training and she usually got up with him.<p>

"Today's the day Hashirama will build our house, Chika-chan." He had adopted the nickname that Momo had used with her.

"I know." They had chosen a location two days ago but Hashirama had been busy until today, meeting with clan elders.

"I'll be back after training."

"See you soon."

Chikako rose and went downstairs to find Mito. They usually trained later in the day and just visited in the morning. When she got to the kitchen Hashirama and Tobirama were sitting at the table with grim looks on their faces. Mito was making tea. "What's wrong?"

Tobirama looked up at her. "Your father wants me to visit. He wants to trade some men with us for training."

Her heart sank. "When?"

"The message said soon."


	17. Chapter 16- Back to Iwa

Chikako looked at Tobirama and then Hashirama. "Well, that was part of the peace agreement, wasn't it?"

Tobirama sighed, "It's not that. I just got back. I have effectively been home for less than three weeks in the past seven months. I was hoping to spend some time with my wife."

"Well, then. I guess I'll have to go to Iwa with you." She said to a roomful of shocked faces.

"Chika-chun. Are you sure? It's a long trip."

"I know. I already made it once. I'd like to visit my Mother and Momo anyway. I'm a lot stronger than I used to be. I know you'll still move slower than you would without me, but not a lot slower." She looked up at him.

Tobirama looked at Hashirama and then Mito for help.

"I think it's a great idea." Hashirama said. "She's right, she is a lot stronger than she was. If it was Mito I wouldn't think twice about taking her with me, and neither would you. You're not likely to run into trouble between here and there, so there's no danger. And even if you did, you know you can handle it."

Mito jumped in, "I think it's a good idea too. I know she's been missing her Mother. It would give her a chance to visit."

Tobirama sighed again, "I think you all just ganged up on me." He pulled Chikako into his arms. "I guess you should pack a few things up then." He kissed her and then let her down.

"Thank you Tobirama. I'm so excited to see my mother."

* * *

><p>They were walking along the road, the forest had turned to grassland and Chikako was taking in the view around her. The last time she had walked this she had been very tired and nervous, about to start a new life in Konoha. Now she had time to look and really appreciate the scenery.<p>

The men Tobirama had selected to bring to Iwa were all young single guys with the exception of Dai, who had volunteered, he knew them to be strong ninja with strong ties to Konoha. They had spent some time chatting with Tobirama and Chikako but for the most part they walked quietly ahead of them and talked amongst themselves. Chikako looked up at Tobirama, "I can't thank you enough for letting me come on this trip. I'm looking forward to seeing my mother and Momo."

"But not your father?"

"Not as much. Although I am looking forward to showing him how strong I've become. I think he'll be surprised."

"I think he will be too." He looked up at the darkening sky. "We'll stop here." He yelled up to the men they were traveling with.

They stopped and while one of them gathered some wood the others found a place off the road a bit to make camp.

Chikako pulled Tobirama aside, "I'm going to find a place to relieve myself."

"Not alone you aren't." Tobirama got up to follow her.

"I'm fine. There's no one for miles. And I'll be right here, just over that hillock." She smiled at him, "it'll be ok."

He sighed, "I'll be right here, yell if you need me."

She smiled slyly at him, her eyes heavy with desire, "I always need you Tobirama, but here, in front of the your men?" And she walked over the hillock she had pointed out leaving him smiling at her back in amazement.

She was finishing her business and putting her clothes back to rights when she heard a noise, looking over her shoulder her blood ran cold, there were three men watching her. She screamed "Tobirama!" As loudly as she could but one of the men ran over to her and grabbed her, covering her mouth before she could say more.

"Oh no you don't little girl. We're gonna have some fun."

Chikako knew that if Tobirama heard her she'd be fine, he wasn't far away, she could feel the warmth of his presence and she didn't hear sounds of fighting. There was no way anyone had sneaked up on him and the men traveling with them. She struggled to get free but the man holding her just tightened his grip. She took a deep breath and looked at the two men facing her, relaxing her mind and allowing her chakra to flow she closed her eyes. The man holding her said, "What the hell?" and dropped her.

Chikako ran, she knew the genjutsu she had cast wouldn't last long, and she wasn't positive that all three men had been taken in by it. She took a chance to look back and saw that one of them was coming after her and another was already recovering from it. She screamed again and turned back, running straight into Tobirama.

He grabbed her and pushed her behind him as his men ran past them and began engaging the three men who'd accosted her. Within a few minutes they had been subdued and were led back to the campsite.

Chikako looked up at Tobirama, he didn't look happy. He followed his men back and she fell in behind him to follow also. "Oh no you don't. I won't be taking my eyes off of you again, Chikako."

She shivered, he hadn't used her full name in days.

When they got back Dai sat the men down a little roughly. "What was your game back there? Surely you knew she wasn't traveling alone?"

"Of course" one of them said cockily lifting an eyebrow as he spoke, "But she was alone so we took a chance."

Tobirama gave them a withering look as if he wanted to kill them all and the one who had spoken flinched a little.

"Who are you?" Tobirama demanded.

"I'm Kou, and these are my friends Masao and Shig."

"Ok." Tobirama was losing patience. "Where are you from and what is your business here?"

"That's none of your business!" Kou yelled. "We haven't done anything wrong yet!"

"You assaulted my wife!" Tobirama bellowed at them. "I'll ask one more time. Where are you from?"

"We're from Iwa. We were out hunting and having some fun. We didn't mean anything by it." He scowled, "Who are you anyway?"

"I'm Tobirama Senju, the brother of the kage in Konohagakure. And my wife is Chikako Hata, daughter of your kage." He paused to let this information sink in and watched them pale. "So do you still think you did nothing wrong? We're on our way to Iwa now in fact. And I think we should escort you there and tell Hata-sama that you thought it might be fun to rape his daughter."

The men were shaking now. "We didn't know! I swear, We would never have hurt her if we'd known!"

Chikako stepped up "So it only matters because I'm the daughter of your kage?" She was outraged. "If I was a nobody it wouldn't matter if you raped me?"

Tobirama sat back and watched her getting angry, this was something he'd never seen. He liked the bold Chikako. She turned to him, "May I make a request?"

"Of course, my love."

"We'll be in Iwa tomorrow, right?"

He nodded, he suspected she was going to suggest the same action he was planning but he'd let her have it.

"I think I'd like to bring these men to my father myself. They need to be punished."

"As you wish, love. You know I can't say no to you."

She looked at him, worry and fear in her eyes, he didn't sound like the Tobirama she was used to. "Thank you Tobirama-sama."

"You're welcome, Chikako-san." That got him a sharp glance. She was worried. He turned to his men. "I'm sorry, they'll need guarding overnight."

Dai spoke up "It's ok. They deserve whatever they get." His voice registered the disgust he felt for them.

"Thank you Dai." Tobirama spoke to him. "Now, I'm sorry but I have something I need to deal with." And he turned to face Chikako. "Come on, Chikako, we need to talk." He grabbed her arm as he walked by and gently led her away from the campfire.

Chikako followed him, quaking in her shoes. It had gotten darker and twilight was deepening, she felt no fear with Tobirama at her side but she was terrified of how angry he seemed to be. When they were out of sight and hearing of the camp he turned back to her with a scowl on his face. She stood firm in front of him, fear etched on her face but not flinching.

He stood in front of her for a long moment, hesitating and then pulled her up into his arms, holding her so close to him that she was having trouble taking a breath. His mouth found hers and he kissed her hard and long. When he pulled away and put her down he looked at her again. "Don't ever question my judgment again Chika-chun. I have been out in the world a lot more than you and I know the dangers. If anything ever happened to hurt you, even if it was small, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." He pulled her close again.

"I'm sorry, Tobirama. I trust you to take care of me." She leaned into his shoulder, shaking with the realization of what might have happened and letting his warmth wash over her.

"How did you get away from them?"

"I put them in a genjutsu, but I don't think it was a strong one, and I think one of them wasn't affected at all. But it was enough to confuse them, the one holding me dropped me in confusion and I ran." She looked at him. "I'm so sorry to have questioned you." She rested her head on him again. "Thank you, for being so strong."

He chuckled. "It's ok. Nothing happened this time. And there won't be a next time. I don't mind you traveling with us, but you must trust me to know what's best."

"I will."

"I'm impressed with how you stood up to them, once they were restrained, I wonder what you're father will say."

They made their way back to camp where Dai and the men had laid out their bedrolls and were preparing some food for their supper. Dai offered some to Tobirama and Chikako. "What about them?" Dai indicated the prisoners.

"Search their packs and feed them whatever they brought themselves to eat." Tobirama replied.

When they had finished eating Chikako went to his pack and pulled out the bedroll he'd packed for them to use. She laid it out on the opposite side of the fire from where his men were and sat down to wait for him. She thought about what had happened, it had never occurred to her that something like that might happen and although everything was all right it made her realize how much she relied on his strength. She resolved to get stronger. She knew she would always need protection, she just wanted to be able to help a little.

He came over to the bedroll "Are you ready to sleep? Or do you want to walk down to the river with me to wash your hands?"

"I'd love to wash up. Thank you." She rose to walk with him.

Down at the river he sat on a rock while she washed her face and hands, "We'll be in Iwa tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

She finished up, shaking the excess water off. "Not really. I'm looking forward to seeing what father thinks of me." She smiled as she sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm truly sorry, Tobirama. I won't ever question you again."

"It's ok. I was so scared that you might have been hurt, the thought of it made my heart stop." He kissed her. "I've lost a lot of friends and family over the years, I don't think I could survive losing you." They sat there, kissing and holding each other for a long time. Finally he groaned, "We either have to go back or sleep right here. I need to sleep and I don't want to stop kissing you."

She giggled a little. "Lets go sleep."


	18. Chapter 17- Chikako Brings Change to Iwa

Chikako stretched in the bedroll and Tobirama pulled her close. "Oh no you don't. You won't be leaving my sight until I have Takao to keep an eye on you." She could hear the teasing in his voice and she could feel the heat coming off his body as he pressed up behind her. She wiggled a bit to tease him.

"But we need to get going."

"You are a witch, you know that?" He whispered in her ear.

"I know."

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon when they finally approached the gates of Iwa. Tobirama identified himself to the guard, who recognized him, Chikako and Dai and they walked on through. When they came to the compound entrance Sadao was there.<p>

"Hello Sadao." Chikako called out.

He looked up in surprise, "Chikako-san! What a surprise! Senju-sama, hello." He saw the men behind her that were restrained and looked questioningly at her and Tobirama.

"Please Sadao, just call me Tobirama. These men attempted to attack Chikako during our trip. They claim to be from Iwa so we brought them back here for Hata-sama to deal with."

They told him the whole story and he said he would take them to the jail until their punishment was decided.

He stopped, "The guest house is prepared for you and your men, I assume Chikako will stay in her old rooms? Did you want me to take you to Hata-sama first?"

Chikako answered, "Oh no. We can find it." And she took Tobirama's arm and started off.

Tobirama shrugged and followed. "You're terrible Chika-chun. You need to remember where you are. No one expects you to be like this."

"Good." She said.

They stopped outside the rooms that her father used and Tobirama turned to Dai. "You know where the guest house is. I'll meet you there after dinner." They moved on and Tobirama and Chikako turned to go into her fathers rooms. She knocked lightly and her father responded immediately.

"Come in." He was turned so he couldn't see the door when it opened, there was a woman with dark hair sitting closely to him. "Are they here yet, Sadao. Perhaps they won't..." He had turned and now he saw that it was not Sadao who had come in but Tobirama and Chikako. "Oh, hello, Chikako-chun, Senju-sama. How are you?" He turned to the woman seated next to him. "Naomi, may we have a little time alone?" She nodded and rose to leave, using the door that led to his private chambers.

Chikako frowned but dismissed it. "Hello father. I hope you don't mind that I came to visit also?"

"Of course not. It's just a visit then?"

"Did you think I'd return? I'm quite happy in Konoha." She smiled.

"Hello, Hata-sama." Tobirama said.

Hata looked at the two standing in front of him, they'd changed since he'd last seen them and, he noted, the one who had changed the most was Chikako. "Did you want some tea, or maybe refreshments?" He inquired.

"That would be nice father." Chikako replied. "Also, we returned with three men that attempted to attack me yesterday. They claimed to be from Iwa. Their intention was to rape me, I'd appreciate it if they were punished heavily."

He looked up at his daughter in surprise. She didn't seem upset that she had been attacked, in fact she exuded a confidence he'd never seen in her before. "I'll see to it then."

"I want them to know they can't do what they want without recourse." She smiled at her father, who was clearly startled by the change in her.

"I will be sure to see to it." he said quietly and thoughtfully.

Tobirama cleared his throat. "I've come to visit as you requested. Chikako asked to join us in order to visit you and her mother. Dai also returned with me and five other men who intend to stay here for the next six months. I expect that Chikako and I will want to return sometime next week."

"Very good." Hata replied. Looking at Chikako he said, "Should I have your old rooms prepared for you?"

"That would be very nice father. Tobirama will be staying in there with me as well." She rose as she was saying this noting the stunned look on her fathers face. "If you don't need me for anything I think I'll go visit with mother."

"Of course Chikako." Her father smiled.

Tobirama rose "I'll see you at dinner then?"

She nodded, leaned up to brush a soft kiss on his cheek and then left.

Tobirama turned back to Hata, "I hope you aren't offended by the change in her behavior, I'm afraid she's spent a lot of time with my brothers wife."

Hata smiled, "Surprised but not offended. She's gained a lot of confidence. Apparently the marriage is doing well." His gaze drifted to the door that led to his private chambers.

"It is doing very well. I must admit I had my apprehensions at first but not anymore."

"I'm glad, the peace between Iwa and Konoha will be strong then. Did you say you brought six men with you? We will choose six of my men then to return with you. I'd like to be sure Takao is one of them. He's the man I intend to succeed me when I can no longer lead my clan and the village."

They settled in and discussed men and training plans for the rest of the afternoon until Hata declared it was time for them to prepare for dinner.

* * *

><p>Chikako closed the door to her fathers office and went directly to her mothers rooms. Knocking on the door she heard her mother "Who is it?" And she slid the door open.<p>

"It's me mother. I'm here to visit." She ran in and sitting next to her mother wrapped her arms around her neck and held her close.

"Chikako! It's so nice to see you!" She looked her up and down. "Why are you here? Is the marriage not going well?"

"Mother, it's going very well. Father summoned Tobirama to visit and I decided to travel with him."

Her mother observed her, "You've changed Chikako, but in a good way. You're more confident and sure of yourself."

Chikako smiled, "I am. I've learned a lot since leaving Iwa, too much to tell you all in one visit. But tell me, how have you been?"

Her mothers gaze became sad. "I've been ok. It's been lonely without you."

"I imagine." Chikako knew that her mother didn't have many friends on the compound and that she rarely left it. "And father has been more open about Naomi in my absence, hasn't he?"

Her mother looked up in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Mother, I knew long ago that he had a mistress. And she was in his office with him when I arrived." Chikako searched her mothers face. "Does it bother you?"

She sighed, "No. I was unable to be a good wife, and he'd been in love with her long before our marriage was arranged. He tried to be faithful to me but it wasn't in the cards."

"What happened, may I ask?"

"Well, my father and he arranged our marriage to cement the bond between our clans." She looked at Chikako, "He hurt me terribly on our wedding night, and I was terrified to let him back in my bed. I guess at some point he turned his affections back to Naomi and I just let it happen." She sighed.

"Mother, I'm so sorry!"

"It wasn't like that for you then?"

Chikako blushed, "No." She smiled at the memory of laying with Tobirama. "Tobirama is a gentle lover, I enjoy our time together."

"I'm so glad for you." Her eyes drifted to Chikako's stomach. "Are you..."

Chikako looked down, "Not yet. But he's been away much of the time since we've been married. It will happen."

"I'll be sad to not be able to see my grandchildren. You were the joy that kept me going when you were little, and even as you grew."

They visited for a long time, enjoying the closeness of their bond and when the dinner bell rang Chikako rose. "I'm expected to be at dinner so I must go. Won't you join us?"

"I don't think so. Your father doesn't request my presence at all anymore."

"I see."

She left and went to her rooms across the courtyard. Tobirama was already there. "Hello Chika-chun. Did you have a good visit with your mother?"

"I did, thank you. And you and my father spoke a lot of business?"

"Too much. He stands on ceremony so much, I'm afraid it bores me a bit."

"He's very old fashioned." She had a thoughtful look on her face. "Tobirama? I have two requests I'd like you to consider."

He looked at her wondering what she had in mind but as she spoke her ideas seemed more and more like a good idea.

When she'd finished he said "I think you'll find it interesting that Takao is the man you're father has chosen to succeed him."

"Really? I think he is Naomi's son. They look very similar. I guess that makes him my brother, doesn't it? Then my idea is even better."

He agreed with her and wondered who he should thank that this arranged marriage that was less than five months old had turned out so right. "Shall we go to dinner then?"

They entered the dining room where Hata was waiting for them. "Welcome! How is your mother Chikako?"

"She's good father, thank you. We had a nice visit. I've missed her so much."

As they ate he and Tobirama continued to talk business. Tobirama told him of the trip to Suna and the rogue ninja's and Hata spoke of events that had occurred in Iwa since they'd had left. When dinner was over Hata turned to Chikako, "Will you be staying with us for sake?"

"I will stay but I won't have any sake, thank you. I actually had something I wanted to talk with you about."

Her father looked at her carefully. "Anything you want my dear."

"Well," she swallowed, "I'd like for mother to return to Konoha with me." She noted the look of surprise on her fathers face. "I miss her terribly and she's quite lonely here. Also that would allow you and Naomi more freedom."

He coughed. "Naomi is merely a friend from my childhood, Chikako."

"Father, I'm not a child anymore. I have always known she was more than a friend. Takao is her son, isn't he? And therefore my brother. That's why you've chosen him to succeed you."

Her father looked embarrassed and Tobirama almost felt sorry for him.

He sighed, "Yes. I was in love with her long before the marriage to your mother was arranged and we were planning on getting married when Maki's father insisted on the marriage for our alliance." He hung his head. "I feel that I have wronged your mother in some way. Have you asked her to go home with you?"

"Not yet. Tobirama and I only spoke of it tonight. The trip would be difficult for her but I think she'd be happy once she was there."

"Very well. If she's interested I will arrange it for her. She will, of course, need a palanquin the entire way."

"Of course father!" She rose. "Thank you father, so much." She turned to Tobirama. "I'll see you when you come to our room."

She let herself out of the dining room and ran to her mothers room, knocking lightly and then letting herself in.

"Chikako, I didn't expect you to come back!"

"I didn't expect to either, but I have something I wanted to talk to you about."

* * *

><p>"I don't know Chikako. I've never even been out of the village, and I haven't left the compound in years."<p>

Chikako had presented her with the invitation and told her that her father and Tobirama had both agreed to it. "Mother, it's a long trip but you'll be living with me. And you'll get to see your grandchildren. I know you'll love it."

"I'll think about it, alright Chikako?"


	19. Chapter 18- A Lesson Learned

Chikako left her mothers room, as she passed the koi pond she stopped to look at the moonlight reflected in the waters surface. She dipped her hand in the water watching it ripple from the disruption and thought of the first time she had seen Tobirama while feeding the fish. He had looked frightening and mysterious to her. She sighed, how things had changed, and for the better.

Strong arms circled her, "That was a deep sigh, Chika-chun. Was it a sad one also?"

She leaned back into Tobirama, reveling in the feel of him behind her. "I was just thinking of the first time I saw you here, I was feeding the koi. How much has changed since then."

"It has. Are you happy with those changes?"

She turned to face him, "Very happy." And she leaned up to kiss him lightly.

"We should get some rest, it's been a long day and you'll need all the strength you have if you want to go to training with me tomorrow."

"I know."

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. My fathers men have never even considered the concept of a kunoichi."

"Not even Sadao?"

"I don't know. We'll have to watch him. I don't think he trusts me, and I know he has the sharingan."

This was news to Tobirama. "He does? Yes, we will have to watch him. And I'm sure he doesn't trust me. There would have been harsh feelings between the Uchiha's and the Senju's when he came here."

They had walked to their room while they were talking and now they readied themselves for bed. After they got into bed Tobirama put his arms around her and held her close. "If you change your mind about tomorrow..."

"I won't. This village needs to leave the past behind if they are to survive. Father wanted my marriage to strengthen the village, I'm going to be a part of that." She fell asleep with his arm under her head but Tobirama lay watching her face for a long time before he slept, admiring her beauty and strength.

* * *

><p>Tobirama and Chikako arrived at the training grounds early in the morning, only a few men were there already. Before they were fully there he stopped, "I won't ask again but are you sure, Chikako?"<p>

She smiled up at him, "Positive." And she approached the field to lean on the fence that surrounded it.

As the men gathered they noticed her but didn't say anything. Sadao was the last to arrive, her father with him. He noticed her and approached. "This is mens training Chikako. You don't need to be here, you'll just be a distraction."

"I may be, Sadao, but I have something to contribute this morning. So I'll be here for a little while." She looked at him with confidence. Her father looked at her with curiosity.

Tobirama cleared his throat. "Shall we warm up?" The men responded and took positions for the warm up exercises they would use. He turned his head, "Chikako, won't you warm up with us?"

"Certainly, Tobirama-san. Thank you for the invitation." And she joined them inside the training field. A few of the men expressed surprise and Sadao looked incredibly uncomfortable but no one objected outwardly.

After warmups Tobirama drew her close to him, "I'd like you to all gather around, Chikako has some information that might be interesting to you."

Chikako got a moment of nerves looking at the twenty or so men surrounding her and Tobirama, and Sadao joined them in the middle. "I don't know what your game is Senju but this better be good."

Tobirama scowled at him. "I was invited here to train, listen to what we have to teach you."

Chikako cleared her throat and hoped she could speak loudly enough. "I know it's unusual for you to see a woman at training or to consider seeing one on a battlefield but it's important for you to know that the world outside of Iwa has changed. It's moved forward and Iwa needs to also if it's going to be competitive." She looked around her and noticed that a few of the men were taking interest.

She continued, "Konoha has ninja that they refer to as kunoichi, they're all women."

The men snickered a little, Sadao looked outraged and one of the men said "I wouldn't mind fighting one of those."

She turned to face the direction that comment had come from. "You think they'd be easy to beat? Think again. They're just as strong as you, in some ways stronger."

The men all looked to Tobirama who nodded his head. One of them said "How tough could they be?"

Chikako heard it and approached the man who had said it. "You think so, Sho? A kunoichi has a weapon you'll never have."

He snorted, "Yeah? What?"

She sidled up to him in a suggestive manner and put her hand on his, "You're a very handsome ninja, aren't you?" Her voice was soft and sultry as she stared up into his eyes. "I just love strong men."

He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable with Tobirama's wife and his leaders daughter flirting with him like this but he also gazed down at her, captivated by her eyes. She moved closer to him, "Couldn't I just feel those muscles?" Her fingers rested on his wrist and started sliding up his arm.

He blinked and started to speak when suddenly he realized that she had a kunai held to his throat. "I could have slit your throat before you could answer Sho. How does that make you feel?" She backed away and looked around her. The stunned look on her fathers face making her smile a little. "They can also do this," she looked at the men and found Takao. "Takao, please come over here."

He approached her warily, "You're not going to slit my throat are you?"

She laughed, "No. Please put your hand out in front of you so I can punch it."

He looked at her incredulously, "You're going to punch my hand?"

"Well I could punch your stomach, but I'm afraid I'd hurt you." The men all laughed heartily but stopped when they saw the look on Tobirama's face.

Sadao stepped forward, "You can punch my stomach, Chikako."

She sighed, "I'm not good at controlling my chakra, if I hurt you I'm sorry." She stepped in front of him and fisted her hand, concentrating her chakra into her fist she sent it forward into his stomach and was rewarded with an oomph, followed by him falling back a step from the impact.

The men around her murmured and Sadao looked at her carefully. "Nicely done, Chikako. But is that the best you can manage? It was hard, but not enough to take me down. Don't hold back."

She smiled at him, refusing to be baited by his words. "That's the best I can manage right now." The men all laughed. "But, I've only been training for four months, the kunoichi you meet in battle have been training since they were six, just like you." The men fell silent. "How hard did you punch after four months training, Sadao?"

Tobirama spoke up now. "You must also remember that the kunoichi you meet up with will understand their weakness on the battle field and will have trained to accommodate it. They'll have jutsu's developed to give them the advantage."

"Like what?" One of them asked.

Chikako looked at Tobirama, who nodded his head and imperceptibly nodded to Dai. Then she walked up to the man who had spoken and touched his arm to get his attention. Sho spoke up, "You're not going to seduce him too, are you? Really.."

"Sho! I would appreciate it if you would be respectful to our guests and my daughter." Hata sounded irritated and Sho shut up.

Chikako stepped away and Tobirama spoke. "So you've come upon a kunoichi, she seems to be alone and you think the fight will be a quick one. Then this happens."

As he spoke Chikako wove a few handsigns and watched the man in front of her. He looked around him, "What the hell? Where am I?" Chikako broke the genjutsu and he came out of it to find that Dai was behind him with a kunai at his throat.

Chikako smiled at him, "I win."

Sadao stepped forward, "Ok. How about this? You're separated from your team," as he spoke he selected four of the men and directed them to stand around her, "and you're surrounded by the enemy. How do you escape that with your tiny chakra punches, soft voice and silly jutsu's?"

Chikako gathered her strength. She had been preserving her chakra for this. In truth she could have punched him a lot harder but she still had poor control and lacked great chakra stores so she'd held back.

She looked at the men surrounding her, they stood as if they were about to take her hostage. She calmed herself, wove the handsigns and allowed her chakra to flow. One by one they started to scream and fall down to their knees while the other men watched her calmly walk out of the circle they had made and stand at her husbands side. Once there she dispelled the genjutsu.

The men looked around them disoriented. Sadao walked up to them, "What did you see?"

One of the men looked at him, "I was standing on water, slowly sinking in it, and watching my limbs melt as I did. It seemed so real."

Sadao looked at her, "Nice. What if the man you are fighting has the sharingan? That genjutsu trick won't work on me."

She looked at him with anger in her eyes but Tobirama spoke first. "You're right, the best plan is to not be separated, to fight as a team. Chikako is here simply to show you what is possible. And don't forget, Chikako has trained for four months, the kunoichi in Konoha have trained all their lives, just like I have."

Takao spoke up, "Have you fought alongside a kunoichi, Tobirama?"

"I have. My brother's wife is one of the strongest kunoichi I have ever met and I would trust her with my life. The lesson here is that the world has changed." He looked directly at Hata, "And you need to be prepared."

Chikako's father walked up and stood beside them. "I see that. Thank you for your demonstration, Chikako. I think we'll have to reconsider our strategies to include this kunoichi risk. And perhaps consider recruiting a few of our own." He smiled at Chikako warmly.

Sadao spoke, "I won't fight beside a woman. If one faces me, I'll take her down."

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, "Really? The Uchiha clan has been training kunoichi for quite a while. In fact Madara fought beside one not long ago just before Konoha was formed."

Sadao did not look happy but he stayed quiet.

Hata spoke again, "Sadao, I know it's hard to accept. But I also know that I'm old fashioned and I have no desire to leave Iwa vulnerable simply because I'm unwilling to change."

* * *

><p>AN: I know that a lot of what Chikako does in this chapter probably isn't possible for her, really. But I needed her strength to shine through so I took a little poetic license. Indulge me, please?

And Thanks for reading! I love you all!

Love,

The Lady


	20. Chapter 19-An Impression is Left

Chikako left the field and stood near her father, leaning against the fence. He looked at her, "You've certainly changed, Chikako-chun."

"I have father. Does that bother you?"

"I like it. They're good changes, you've become stronger and more confident." He touched her shoulder to make her turn and face him, "Are you happy?" He said this last part very quietly.

"I am. But if I remember correctly my happiness was not the first concern in this arrangement, the strength of the village was. So I guess my happiness is simply an unexpected benefit, isn't it?" There was a small amount of sadness and anger in her voice.

Her father looked at her sharply, "I'm sorry Chikako. I never meant to make you feel that way."

"Mmmm. I think I'll go get cleaned up and visit with mother." She caught Tobirama's eye and waved goodbye but he held up a hand and came over.

"Are you leaving?"

"I'm going to clean up and visit with mother. I'd also like to see Momo today, if that's alright."

"Of course it is. I'll see you later, this afternoon, before dinner?"

"Of course. Have fun training." She smiled at him and turned to leave.

As she walked back to their room she thought about the surprised looks she'd gotten, she knew that her little demonstration had been nothing compared to what a true kunoichi could accomplish on the battlefield but it was all they'd had to work with.

* * *

><p>They'd had the conversation last night before dinner.<p>

"Do you realize that there are no kunoichi in Iwa, Tobirama?"

"I'd noticed that. Did you want to volunteer?" He smiled at her.

She playfully smacked his arm, "You know that I'm useless in a fight. I have no training."

"That's not true. You just don't have as much as a kunoichi. I agree with you though. Your father and his men need to understand the risk."

Her face lit up. "I have an idea."

Together they'd hatched up the plan they'd played out at training today to surprise her father's men and illustrate the strength of the kunoichi to them. She wasn't sure it had worked as well as she'd hoped it would. Sadao especially had taken a strong stand against it and as her fathers personal guard she knew that he had a lot of say in what happened.

* * *

><p>She walked up to her mothers door and knocked lightly, opening it when her mother greeted her.<p>

"Good morning mother. How are you?"

"I'm well, Chikako. How are you?"

"I'm well."

"Do you have plans for the day?"

"I have three tasks to complete today and I've finished one already." She smiled warmly at her mother.

"And what was it that it got done so very early in the morning, Chikako?"

"I trained with father and his men."

Her mother looked up with surprise. "What?"

Chikako told her about training with Mito, learning the genjutsu, and finally joining the men this morning to teach them about kunoichi.

"Do all the women train in Konoha?"

"No, only the kunoichi and they start very young. I'm only training to make myself stronger. And Mito taught me some chakra control for fun."

Her mother breathed a sigh of relief. "I would hate to think about you going to fight." She looked at Chikako, "What are the other two tasks?"

"I'm going to visit Momo, and convince you to come to Konoha with me." She smiled. "I really want you there."

"Well then I guess you have only one task left. I've decided I'll move with you. I'm worried about the trip but once there I know I'll be happier with you than I am here alone." Her smile looked sad as she gazed out the window.

"Are you ok mother?"

"Yes. I was just thinking that I've never left this village, and now I'll be leaving forever."

Chikako gave her mother a hug, "I was scared too but it'll be ok."

* * *

><p>Chikako walked across the compound towards Momo's, she'd spent most of the morning visiting with her mother and had lunch with her before leaving. She was very happy that she'd be returning with them even though she knew it would make the trip back long and tedious. Now she was going to spend the afternoon with Momo.<p>

She arrived at Momo's house and looked around the back for her finding her in the garden. "Momo?"

Momo looked up and gasped. "Chika-chan!" She stood and ran to her, embracing her in a firm hug. "Why are you here? Is the marriage..."

"It's fine, Momo. I've never been happier. Tobirama is a wonderful husband. He's back to train with father and his men and I came along to visit. I may not get another chance if I get pregnant and have babies to care for."

"Speaking of which," Momo backed off and turned to show her growing stomach.

"Momo! That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you. Kei's very excited and already planning his son's training regimen." The two girls giggled a bit. "Do you want some tea?" She led Chikako inside and began preparing it.

They sat and talked for the afternoon, sipping tea and laughing about the things that had happened since they'd last seen each other. Mid-afternoon Kei came in and joined them.

"Chikako made quite a stir at training this morning." He smiled at her. He told Momo about the morning training lesson that Chikako had given. "I thought you were amazing Chikako. I'm very impressed."

Chikako blushed a little. "Thank you Kei. I was very nervous but it was important for them to see, rather than just be told."

"I agree. I was actually going to talk to Momo. I'd like to volunteer to go to Konoha for six months to train." He turned to Momo. "How do you feel about that? It means I wouldn't be here when the baby came but I think I'd come home a lot stronger and wiser. More likely to survive if I had to."

She looked sad but she said, "If that's what you think is best then you should do it. I have my family here to help me. I'll miss you but I would rather you be strong."

Chikako felt for her friend. "I understand. We'd been in Konoha one night when Tobirama got called away to Suna, he ended up being there for four months. I missed him terribly."

Momo looked at her, "You've changed Chika-chan. I like it."

"I have, I like it too." She looked thoughtful. "I have to get back for dinner. I promise to come again before we leave!" She kissed her friend goodbye and waved as she left.

As she was crossing back across the compound Takao appeared beside her. "Good afternoon Chikako."

"Hello Takao, how are you?"

"I'm good. You aren't going to punch me, are you?" He had a teasing tone in his voice and was smiling as he said this.

"Takao, you're such a tease. Of course not. And I can't really hurt anyone anyway." She looked at him. "Do you think anyone took it seriously?"

"I did. And so did your father. He's asked me to return with you for training in Konoha."

"Don't you mean our father, Takao?"

"Chikako..."

"Takao, I know, and I understand. You don't have to pretend with me."

He sighed quietly.

"It must have been hard all these years, not being acknowledged by your father."

"A little. I've only truly known since I was fifteen, just before I became your escort. I understand why but I missed the growing up years. He's always been kind and generous to me though. And he's chosen me to succeed him."

"I knew that. He mentioned it to Tobirama last night. Are you happy about that?"

"I am. I know I'm not ready yet but I also believe that I'll do well." He took her arm and turned her to look at him. "Are you training to be a kunoichi?"

She looked at him in surprise, "No. I'm too old. I'm just training to be strong."

He sighed in relief. "In many ways I still worry about you. You were my responsibility for so long. I knew for a long time that you were my sister, and I care very deeply for you. It seems that you've found peace with Tobirama."

She smiled broadly, "Oh yes. He's a kind man, and I'm very happy. In fact," She hesitated. "Mother is returning to Konoha with us. I think she'd be happier with me, and that father would be happier also." They had reached her room and she turned to go to the door. "Thank you for the walk home. It was nice visiting." Then she turned and went inside.

Takao stood outside for a moment taking it all in. The world in Iwa was changing quickly. He turned to go to his fathers room.

* * *

><p>Chikako slid the door to her room open, Tobirama was sitting there looking thoughtful. "Hello Tobirama. Have you had a good day?"<p>

"I have, and you? Did you get to visit with Momo? How is she?"

"She's going to have a baby!" She quieted.

"That's very exciting." Noticing her sadness he said. "What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about us having children. I mean, it will happen, right?"

He moved to pull her into his arms. "It will, simply because I can't keep my hands off of you." He chuckled deeply and quietly in her ear. "I think we even have time for a nap before dinner."

She giggled. "Then you're looking forward to it?"

"I always look forward to bedtime with you." He nuzzled her ear and pulled her close to him.

She giggled, "That's not what I meant."

He laughed at her, "I know." He left kisses on her neck as he spoke. "I am looking forward to having children with you, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. We've never spoken about it, and after seeing Momo, and how excited Kei is, I wondered if you would be too." She looked up at him and he took the opportunity to kiss her deeply before he answered.

"I'll be very excited." He held her close, letting his hands roam over her as he did. "In fact, I think we should practice."

She twisted in his lap, "That would be fun but I have to wash up for dinner, and so do you. We only have an hour." She giggled.

"I know." He kissed her one more time. "But I'm looking forward to later."

As she rose to get ready she asked, "Did anyone say anything after I left? What was their reaction?"

"You left quite an impression. I thought you did an amazing job by the way. You must have been very tired." He rose to get ready also. "The men were almost evenly split, half of them impressed and half of them offended. They'll get used to it."


	21. Chapter 20- Last Day in Iwa

Chikako sighed, it was their last day in Iwa, tomorrow they would leave for Konoha with a large entourage because her mother was returning with them. She would need a palanquin for traveling and to move her things.

"Are you sad to leave again?" Tobirama asked as he pulled her close to him in their bed. They were just waking up.

"Not at all. But I realized that I haven't once been to visit the waterfall. It was my favorite place when I lived here. I've been so busy that I haven't taken the time." She looked sad. "I used to find such peace when I sat and looked at it, listening to all that water rush down from the mountain." She reflected that the peace she had found at the waterfall had been replaced by a peace she found in Tobirama's presence and especially in his arms. He brought the same warmth to her that the stones around the waterfall used to provide.

"I understand. It's a very peaceful place." Tobirama had discovered long ago that he not only found his power in water but his peace also and he often found himself gazing at it or swimming when he needed to clear his head. "I'll take you there today."

"If we have time. I have to help mother finalize her packing. She doesn't have a lot but she's very nervous."

"It's understandable. She's making the biggest move of her life."

"I know." She let a quiet breath out, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing her home with us." She turned over so she was facing him. "I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your face." He leaned over, pressing her onto her back and kissed her, running his hand down the side of her body. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down onto her.

* * *

><p>Tobirama knocked on Hata's door. "Come in. You missed training this morning, is everything alright?" Hata looked up at him.<p>

"Everything's fine. I wanted to rest a little more in preparation for the trip tomorrow." Tobirama said smiling. "After all, I'll be responsible for Chikako and Maki's safety until we get to Konoha."

"Excellent idea Tobirama." Hata smiled at him. "Are the six men I selected acceptable to you then?"

"Yes. I think they're outstanding choices. But you chose not to send Sadao?" Tobirama thought this was a mistake. He thought it might be helpful for Sadao to see how the Uchiha's were living today, in peace but he knew he couldn't push his luck too far.

"I asked him and he declined. He's stuck to the old ways. He is older than he looks, closer to my age. We were friends when I became clan leader and he's always stood beside me. I imagine he will retire with me someday."

"I had no idea. I understand your decision and respect it."

"Thank you Tobirama. Now lets wrap up the final details." They spent the rest of the morning discussing the details of the palanquin and how Maki's things would be transported. In addition to the six men Hata was sending for training, he was sending eight men to carry the palanquin on the rough road, they would switch off as they needed. It would be a slow return trip. "If you run into any trouble you should have enough men to help you."

"I have no doubt we'll be fine." Tobirama sighed. He liked Hata but he was a man who liked importance, especially his own and while Tobirama held no misconceptions about his place in the world he was also not one to focus on it and make more of it than was necessary. "But if you don't mind I have something I'd like to see to this afternoon."

"Of course not. Enjoy your last day in Iwa." Hata waved him off.

Tobirama stepped out into the sunshine and breathed a sigh of relief. He was done. No more meetings with that man. He walked over to the koi pond where Chikako was staring down into the water and feeding the fish. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and held her close to him as she relaxed back into him. "How is it that you never jump when I come up behind you. I know I'm being quiet and you don't hear me."

"So are you trying to sneak up on me then? To scare me?" She had a chuckle in her voice.

"Not to scare you, but maybe surprise you." He chuckled back. "It's a little disappointing really. I'm one of the most feared ninja alive and I can't even sneak up on my own wife."

She giggled, "Silly man, it's because I can feel you when you're close. I just know you're there. It's why I didn't panic when those men attacked me on our way here. I knew you were close and would come."

"Chikako, you are amazing." He kissed the side of her face. "I'll be right back." He ran up to their room and returned with one of his packs. "Come on."

She followed him and after a few minutes realized they were going to the waterfall that she loved so much. When they arrived he put the pack down and shed his armor, laying it on the ground next to the pack. He took her hand and walked over to the edge of the water. "Did you want to swim?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Did you?"

"I love to swim, I brought towels so we could dry off. I've always found swimming brought me peace." He started to remove his clothes. She looked nervously around them. "There's no one around, I'd sense their chakra long before they were close enough to see you."

She relaxed and began undressing. When she was done she stepped into the water, gasping at the cold. He was already in and took her hand, pulling her close to him to share the warmth of his body with her. "Do you know how to swim?"

"Of course I do." And she took off for the other side of the pond with him following close behind. They got close to the waterfall and stopped, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"Chikako, I have to say, when your father suggested this marriage I was dismayed. I'd never thought about getting married. I was very worried when you came to dinner that night and we were introduced. I assumed that you would be unpleasant and demanding, and you seemed so young." He was looking earnestly into her eyes. "I can't tell you how wrong I was, and how much I enjoy our marriage."

She giggled, "When I met Mito that first day in Konoha she told me that she would have named you as the man in Konoha least likely to get hitched."

He laughed, "She's very outspoken."

"I know. I like her. She made me feel so welcome, right away."

"And me? What did I do?"

"You made me feel safe, Tobirama. I never worried that you would hurt me. From the first moment we were alone on our wedding night until now I have known that I'm safe with you." She pressed her lips to his and pulled herself close to him. He began to swim closer to the shore, pulling her with him as he did. "Where are you going?"

He smiled at her slyly, "I need to be able to put my feet on the bottom for what I have in mind."

* * *

><p>"We should get back for dinner soon. I think father invited many people tonight. Even mother is coming." She rested her back against him and pulled the towel more closely around her. She was warm and relaxed and knew that if she had the choice she would rather stay in his arms than do anything else but she also knew that they had to be at dinner.<p>

He stroked her arms and whispered to her, "I'd rather stay here with you." He knew she was right though. He sensed movement on the path and started up, "Someone's coming." She slid behind the rock he'd been leaning on, grabbing her clothes as she did. "Whose there?"

Sadao came into view, "It's me. Hata-sama was wondering where you'd gone. It will be dinner time soon."

Tobirama murmured something under his breath, "Chikako and I were just enjoying the waterfall. We were just getting ready to head back."

Chikako spoke up as she came out from behind the rock, "Thank you Sadao for being sure we wouldn't be late." Tobirama looked up in surprise, how had she dressed so quickly? "It was so peaceful here that Tobirama decided he had to take a swim too."

Sadao narrowed his eyes. "You've changed a lot Chikako."

She leveled her gaze at him, understanding that he knew more than he was letting on. "I have Sadao. I like the person I've become."

"Well, that's one of us." And he turned to walk away.

When he was out of sight Tobirama turned to her, "Do you enjoy antagonizing him? And how did you get dressed so quickly?"

She smiled, "I do. And I only put my shirt and skirt on. I didn't want him to see me like that. He'll tell father, you know."

"I know. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." She leaned down to kiss him. "Should I be embarrassed that I enjoy my husbands company?"

"Not at all." He kissed her back and rose to dress also.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello readers. This story is so popular! I want to thank everyone who is reading it for their support. I write mainly for myself, to record the stories that come to my mind but it so encouraging to have it be so popular! There are only 6 chapters left after this one and the epilogue. And I am in a bit of a dry spot for finishing my other stories. Perhaps because I am also finishing my bachelors degree at the same time, or perhaps for other reasons. Anyway, I simply wanted to thank my readers for their attention, follows, likes and reviews. I do truly appreciate every single one of you!<p>

Love,

The Lady


	22. Chapter 21- Konoha is Home Now

Chikako walked along beside Tobirama quietly, both lost deep in thought. Chikako thought about the return trip they were making with her mother in tow. The palanquin slowed them down considerably, she was glad she'd ditched hers when she had. She wondered how people would react to her mother coming to live with her. She knew it would raise questions about her mother and fathers marriage but she also knew Konoha to be a village of kind, compassionate people who would do their best to make her mother feel welcome.

She looked up to Tobirama and smiled remembering her own trip to Konoha just a few months ago. She felt as if Konoha was her home now, not Iwa and she hoped in time her mother would also.

She sighed, they had been traveling for three days and the surrounding countryside had finally turned green again, in the distance she could see the promise of trees, they might reach them tomorrow.

"Are you tired of walking, Chika-chun?"

"What would you do if I was? Carry me?"

"I could."

She giggled, "I'm sure that wouldn't make my fathers men gossip like old women."

"I don't really care what they say."

"I know. But I'm fine." She gave him a reassuring look. "Will we make a stop at the hot springs this time, or go straight home?"

"You called Konoha home, did you hear that?"

"It is home for me. With the addition of my mother I'm only missing one of my important people there."

Tobirama smiled down at her. "Did you want to stop at the hot spring?"

"It would be nice but I don't want to delay our arrival either."

"We'll see then. If it works out then we will."

"Chikako?" They both turned to see what her mother might need.

"Mother? Do you need something?" Tobirama signaled to the men carrying the palanquin to stop and put it down.

"I think I'd like to walk for a little."

"Of course." She fell back to walk beside her mother and chat with her. She was enjoying the time she was spending with her mother on this trip.

"What will it be like in Konoha?" Her mother asked as they resumed walking.

"Konoha is different from Iwa. Father is very old fashioned in many ways. Our home was about to be built just as we were leaving, so I imagine it's ready for us. No one in Konoha has servants, the women all keep their own homes and do the cooking. Tobirama's aunt has been kind enough to move in and show me how to do that. Her name is Akira, and I think you'll like her a lot."

Maki smiled, "I used to cook. It's been so long. When I was a child I was raised to keep my own house but when the marriage was arranged with your father..." Her voice trailed off.

"How old were you?"

"I was sixteen." She whispered this.

Chikako's eyes grew wide. "But that means that you're just thirty-three now!" It had never occurred to her that her mother was so young.

"Yes, it does. I don't seem it do I?"

"Was there a boy you liked before your marriage to father?"

"There was a boy I thought was handsome but we had just smiled at each other. I was sheltered and not allowed to have contact with boys my age, much like you were. I think my father had always had an arranged marriage in mind for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I have you, and you are the greatest treasure of my life."

Chikako smiled at her, "Thank you mother."

Tobirama came to walk with them now. "How are you two doing? It's getting into evening, we could walk another hour or so, or we could stop now."

Chikako looked at her mother, "Are you up to another hour?"

"I think so."

* * *

><p>Chikako lay in Tobirama's arms looking up at the stars. "Did you know my mother was only thirty-three?"<p>

He glanced down at her in surprise. "I hadn't thought about it, but it makes sense. She doesn't look much older than that."

"She still has so much life in her and my father was willing to let her waste away in that room."

"Does that make you angry, or sad?"

"A little of both I think." She nestled into him and closed her eyes. "I'm glad she's with us. She told me today that she'd been taught to keep house and cook and he wouldn't let her."

"Really? So she will easily find a place with us then. Do you want her to live with us?"

"I think in the beginning anyway, until she's built a life. Do you mind?"

"Not at all. She'll be good company for you. Will you have Akira-obasan stay as well?"

Chikako looked up at Tobirama, "Would you mind, until I'm better at cooking and such?"

"No. I don't mind. I like Akira, she and I have always gotten on well. And her sons wife can't stand her. She's a better fit in our home and she will be a great comfort to you when you have a child. She's a midwife and a very experienced mother."

Chikako smiled at the mention of children, she was looking forward to them. She closed her eyes and fell asleep imagining what their children would look like.

* * *

><p>Chikako groaned out loud. "Tobirama, why does it seem so much further when you're walking so slowly?"<p>

He laughed at her, "My offer to carry you is still open."

"I'll walk, but thank you."

"We're almost there. See that mountain in the distance? That's the mountain that rests behind the village. My brother keeps threatening to get his face carved into it."

She giggled, she could see Hashirama doing it.

By midday the village was discernible in the distance and they came upon the gates just as the sun was getting ready to set. Their approach had been slow and because of that they'd been spotted and a small crowd of people were waiting at the gate to greet them. Mito and Hashirama were at the front.

Chikako stopped the procession and got her mother to step out of the palanquin so that she could walk beside her. When they stood in front of Mito and Hashirama she introduced them. "Mito, Hashirama-sama, this is my mother, Maki. Mother this is Tobirama's brother and his wife."

Hashirama said "Hello, welcome to Konoha." And then turned to Tobirama to hear the details of the trip and make plans for the Iwa nin who had returned. The men who had traveled with Maki would leave the palanquin and return to Iwa tomorrow.

Her mother greeted them shyly and stood there quietly.

Akira approached them, "Chikako-chun. It's so nice to have you back. I've missed you."

"Obasan. I missed you also. This is my mother Maki. She'll be living with us." She smiled at the older woman turned mentor. "Do we have a house yet?"

"We do. I took the liberty of moving us in and setting it up for you. I hope that's alright?"

"Of course. Thank you."

"Shall we go then? Maki are you tired? We can have some tea and a light evening meal."

"Thank you, obasan, that would be nice." Maki shyly responded.

"You must call me Akira if we are to be friends." She smiled warmly at her.

"You two go. I'll let Tobirama know we are leaving and catch up with you."

* * *

><p>"So, why did you bring your mother home with you?"<p>

Chikako glanced at the doorway, her mother had stepped out to use the newly installed bathhouse before breakfast. "Her marriage with my father was not a good one and I think she was very lonely there. I'm her only child. I asked father to let me bring her here and convinced her to come."

"Will you still want me here then?"

"Of course! Tobirama and I talked about it and we both feel that you'll always have a place in our home as long as you want it."

"Thank you."

"Yes, thank you Chikako." Her mother entered the kitchen where Chikako prepared breakfast under Akira's watchful eye. "You're right, I wasn't happy in Iwa and I think I'll be much happier here."

Chikako smiled, they had just gotten home two days ago and it seemed as if Akira and her mother would be good friends. Things were going nicely.

"Did you have plans for today Chikako?"

"I did Obasan. I thought I'd show mother around a bit and introduce her to some people. I'd also like to find Takao and Kei and make sure they're comfortable." Chikako smiled at the two older women in her kitchen. "Are you up to that mother?"

"I think so."

"Obasan, I'd love it if you'd join us. I'm sure Tobirama will be be busy all day with setting up a training schedule for my father's men."

"You're right. I will be. In fact, I imagine it will take a lot of my time until they're settled in." He sat down as Chikako served breakfast and waited for her to join them. "You'll find Takao and Kei in the encampment near the large training field. Hashirama will build them a barracks there today."

She smiled at Tobirama, "Are they settling in then?"

"They are."

They chatted about the coming day as they ate. When they had finished Tobirama rose, "I need to be back shortly. I expect I'll be here for dinner." He pulled Chikako into his arms and held her, kissing her as he did. "See you then, Chika-chan."

"Sure don't say goodbye to me, Tobirama." Akira huffed.

"Did you want a kiss also?" He teased his aunt.

"Oh get out of here!" She said laughing at him.


	23. Chapter 22- Shikaya Nara

"I think we should go see Mito first. I want to find out how the baby is doing." Chikako and her mother were walking slowly through Konoha and Chikako was telling her the little she knew about the village.

"Mito is the Hokage's wife, right? She was there when we arrived."

"She is. She has very red hair. She was the one who made me feel at home here and introduced me to everyone." Chikako smiled at the memory of Mito dragging her away from the crowd the day she'd arrived.

She knocked on the door and slid it open when she heard Mito call out to come in. "Hello Mito. How are you doing?"

Mito came into the kitchen, "Hello Chikako! How are you? Hello Maki-san. Are you settling in?"

"I am thank you Mito-san. But please, just call me Maki." She smiled at the younger woman.

Mito laughed, "Well, the addition of a grandchild has changed my perspective but otherwise I'm fine."

"I was going to bring mother around town today. Maybe introduce her to a few people. Did you want to join us?"

"I'd love to but I may have to bring Tsunade with us."

"That's fine. We're in no hurry."

* * *

><p>The three women wandered around town at a leisurely pace. Hashirama had set off a section of the village for shops, many of which were yet to be opened, there were benches there and people already used the area to gather and socialize.<p>

They were sitting in the shade on one of those benches when a man came by and Mito called out to him. "Shikaya! I have someone to introduce you to."

The man came over. He was taller than Chikako but not much and he had dark skin and black hair that was pulled back by a hair tie at the crown of his head. He smiled at the women. "Hello Mito. It's been a long time since I've seen you. How is the baby doing?"

"The baby's doing well, Shikaya. Thank you. Have you met Tobirama's wife yet?"

"No. I'd heard that he'd married, someone from Iwa, right? But I've been away for clan business and not met her yet." As he said this he looked at both the women with Mito as if trying to figure out which was which.

Mito turned to Chikako as Chikako stood. "This is Chikako Hata, Tobirama's wife."

"Hello Shikaya-san. It's nice to meet you." Chikako smiled at the older man.

"Hello Chikako-san. Please, just call me Shikaya. You're from Iwa then?"

"I am. And this is my mother, Maki. She's come to live with me."

At this Shikaya turned his full attention on Maki. "Hello Maki-san. Welcome to Konoha."

Maki smiled, "Thank you." She blushed a little under the attention.

He turned to Chikako. "Are you Hata-sama's daughter then? I had dealings with him many years ago."

"I am."

"Has something happened to him? Is that why your mother is here with you?" He sounded concerned.

"Oh no. I just missed her. I'm selfish I guess." Chikako laughed a little nervously, she hadn't counted on people asking why her mother was here.

"I see." He nodded to the three women. "Are you touring the village? Or running an errand?"

"We're just out walking. Showing the village to my mother a bit."

"Would you be interested in seeing the Nara herds? We just got them moved into the new forest area."

Mito sighed. "I'm afraid Tsunade's worn out. I'm going to head home but you should both go, they're beautiful creatures."

"I'd love to see them, what about you mother?"

Her mother looked very shy suddenly, "Of course."

All the way across the village they chatted amiably, Shikaya asking about Iwa and their trip here and Maki inquiring about Nara clan. "I remember my mother and grandmother mentioning Nara medicine when I was a little girl. I never thought I'd meet a Nara." She smiled at him.

When they arrived at the edge of the forest they leaned on the fence admiring the beauty of the animals that the Nara clan raised and kept for the purpose of their craft. "They are very beautiful, Shikaya, thank you for bringing us here to see them." Maki said.

"You're welcome Maki."

Chikako looked at the sky, "I think we need to head home, it's getting late and I want to help obasan with dinner."

"Then I'll walk you home." Shikaya said, offering each woman an arm to hold as he walked them back to their home. "Will you be living with Chikako and Tobirama then Maki?" He inquired as they walked.

"I imagine I will." She replied, "I have no desire to live alone. What about you? Do you have a wife?"

The man sighed, "I did, sadly she died several years ago."

"I'm so sorry. Then you also live with your children?"

"No. I'm on my own. We weren't blessed with children. The clan elders have been on me to remarry but I must say, I just don't have the heart to yet." He smiled sadly at them. "I imagine time will change that."

"I imagine it will."

"Well, here we are. Another mission completed for me." He laughed. "I enjoyed the afternoon with you two ladies. May I call again for another walk soon?"

Chikako answered, "We'd love that Shikaya. Thank you."

"I'll see you when I call then." He bowed and then turned to leave.

The women went inside.

"Well, hello there. I didn't expect to get home first." Tobirama smiled at Chikako.

"Tobirama! Mito introduced us to Shikaya Nara and he showed us the Nara herds. I never did get to find Takao and Kei."

"That's ok. I invited them to come over after dinner tonight. They're both interested in seeing you as well."

* * *

><p>After dinner there was a knock at the door and when Chikako opened it Takao and Kei were standing there. "Come in. I'm so glad you came over." She led them into the kitchen where everyone was having tea after their dinner. "Would you like some tea?" She asked as she served them some anyway.<p>

"How is training going? Are you settling in?"

"It's going well. We've been here less than a week and I already can tell we'll learn a lot. I look forward to returning to Iwa and sharing all I've learned." Takao said.

Kei agreed. "Of course I miss Momo but I know she's in good hands with her family and this training will be helpful."

"Mother, Momo's going to have a baby while Kei is here. I wonder what she'll have?" Chikako said.

"As long as it's healthy and Momo is too then it won't matter." Kei said.

"You'll have to send word when you know, Kei. I want to know they are well too." Chikako smiled at him.

* * *

><p>Chikako lay in Tobirama's arms enjoying his warmth and strength. They had visited with Takao and Kei for a long time before the men rose to leave saying they needed to be well rested in the morning. "I think my mother enjoyed herself today. Shikaya has met my father and strange is it may seem I think that helped her a little. It made her feel a little less alone."<p>

"I'm glad." Tobirama rolled up to look at her, yawning as he did.

"You look exhausted. Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow." She pushed him back down on his back and snuggled into his shoulder. They were both asleep in minutes.

* * *

><p>Shikaya was walking through the village. He wasn't one to wander aimlessly, he was out for some information and he knew who might have it. So he was headed to the new training fields.<p>

He arrived and watched the Konoha nin and the Iwa nin face off and practice new techniques. While he stood there Hashirama came up and stood next to him. "Do you wish you were still part of it, Shikaya?"

"I don't miss it at all. I just wish the price of not fighting was the aches and pains I have." He laughed.

"So what brings you down here if you aren't looking to join us?"

"I was hoping for a little gossip, actually." He smiled at his Hokage.

"Really? Are you becoming an old woman then?" Hashirama teased the older man.

"You might think that, but I don't think there's anything to worry about." He bantered back.

"So what did you want to know?" Hashirama looked him in the eye.

"Tobirama's wife, she's the daughter of Atsushi Hata, right?"

"Yes. Hata arranged the marriage between her and Tobirama as part of a peace agreement. Odd isn't it? To see Tobirama married, and happy about it."

"It is, but that's not what I'm wondering about. It's her mother, Maki. Why did she come to Konoha?"

Hashirama sighed. "She was lonely. She and Hata don't have a good marriage. According to Tobirama he hardly even saw her while he was in Iwa. Chikako wanted her here."

"I see. I visited the Hata clan, when I was younger. We sold them some of our remedies. I met Atsushi Hata when I did. I knew he had a daughter but never met his wife either. I just thought she'd died. I never knew." He looked off into the distance as if he was remembering something that happened long ago. "It must be Chikako I met then. How interesting. So Hata is alive and well?"

"As far as I know. He was when they left Iwa." Hashirama watched the men. "Were you hoping otherwise?"

"I wasn't hoping anything. I was just wondering. Well, time I was home now." He left waving goodbye to Hashirama and ambled off.

* * *

><p>"Mother will you go for a walk alone today? I have things I have to do here and the walk will do you good." It had been about a week since they'd met Shikaya and Chikako was trying to take her mother out every day but that left the housework to Akira and she didn't feel it was fair.<p>

"Oh, I don't think so Chikako. I'll just stay here and work on my embroidery."

"Mother..." she was interrupted by a knock at the door. Opening it she was greeted by Shikaya Nara.

"I was wondering if Maki was in?" He asked.

"She is, Shikaya. Come in. Would you like some tea?"

"Oh no thank you. I don't want to be a bother." He said as he came in. "I was wondering if she wanted to go for a walk with me?"

"She'd love to."

"Chikako!" Her mother sounded upset. "Can I talk to you a moment?" She pulled Chikako into the kitchen. "I'm a married woman, I can't just go walking with any man I want to."

"Would you want to walk with him mother?"

"You know what I mean."

"Perhaps someone has asked him to help you meet people. He's older than you, it's not like he's courting you mother. Just go have fun." She pulled her mother back into the front room. She gave Shikaya a meaningful look, "Didn't I hear Hashirama ask you to help my mother settle in the other day when I was at the training fields, Shikaya."

Fortunately he got the hint, "Yes. That's why I came by. I thought a stroll around the village and a stop to see the herds would be a nice distraction for her. I'll have her back by midafternoon."

"Mother, you'll enjoy it."

Her mother left, looking very nervous indeed but Chikako knew that she needed to break out and make friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for such a late update! Sunday mornings are very busy for me. I hope you enjoy this.<p>

Love,

The Lady


	24. Chapter 23- Terrible News

"Are you enjoying Konoha, Maki?" Shikaya inquired as they roamed through the village.

"I am, thank you. It's nice to be with Chikako. She and I were always close."

"Closer than you were with your husband?" He looked at her carefully.

"I guess. He's very busy with clan and village business."

"I see." He did see but he wasn't going to say how clearly he saw.

He led her to a bench and invited her to sit down. "Are you thirsty? We could find tea somewhere I'm sure."

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thank you." She looked at him nervously.

"Maki. I'm not going to bite you. I only want to be your friend. I'm not here to flirt with you. I know you're married and that you take those vows seriously. Please relax. I won't hurt you."

She sighed, "Thank you Shikaya. I'm so worried what people will think."

"What will they think?" He asked, sitting next to her.

"Well, I left my husband in Iwa to live with my daughter. What do you think they'll think?"

"That you love your daughter."

"And that my marriage is a failure."

"It was an arranged marriage, wasn't it?"

"It was."

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

He withheld the look of shock that ran through him. This beautiful woman had been traded for an alliance to Hata, a man easily fifteen years older than her, at the tender age of sixteen. His hands fisted at his sides, he'd like to give her father a piece of his mind. "Well then we have even less to worry about. You're too young for anyone to think I'm courting you."

She laughed, "I'm thirty-three. You aren't that much older than me."

"I'm fifty-five. Old enough that people will know I'm just being kind to a new-comer."

"Thank you again for your friendship, Shikaya. It's hard for me. I didn't really have many friends in Iwa. I haven't left the Hata compound since Chikako finished school. I've only seen her and the servants."

He sighed, what was the man thinking? "Well then I'll make it my mission to get you out. Every few days we'll walk like this and I'll introduce you to people."

"Don't you have training and missions to take care of?"

"I don't serve anymore. I was injured about eight years ago and I just can't run and jump like I used to. Of course, I still serve the village with my clans medicinal remedies."

"I'm sorry you were injured. I'd like to walk out and meet people with you." She smiled up at the kindhearted Nara man.

* * *

><p>Chikako sat at the table in the kitchen idly sipping her tea. It had been three months since she and her mother had returned to Konoha, the place she now called home. Her mother was settling in, Shikaya Nara had befriended her and came several times a week to walk with her and introduce her to people in the village, as a result she was making friends easily. Chikako couldn't be more thankful for the Nara man.<p>

"Is everything alright Chikako?" Akira asked her.

"Oh yeah. I was just wondering how long Tobirama would have to spend in Suna this time." She smiled. He had been sent to Suna to deliver a personal message to their kage by Hashirama, but he had no plans to stay.

"That's a nice smile, you must be looking forward to seeing him."

"I am."

"Did you want any breakfast?"

"No thank you. I'm not that hungry just yet." She gazed out the window. "Did mother go out with Shikaya this morning?"

"She did. I'm glad he's befriended her. A Nara is a good friend to have."

"I'm glad she's making friends too. I don't think she had any other than me in Iwa." She sipped her tea slowly.

"Are you feeling well Chikako?" Akira looked at her carefully. "You look as if you might be sick."

"Akira, can I ask you a question?"

* * *

><p>Chikako smiled. She was sure Tobirama would be home today, she could feel it and she was walking to the gates to greet him. She'd had a long chat with Akira this morning and she had left feeling very happy indeed. It was as she'd been helping to clean up from breakfast that she'd first sensed him coming closer.<p>

She didn't understand it at all but she seemed to sense his presence as a warm glow that got warmer the closer he was to her. She'd become aware of it when they'd visited Iwa and it had been confirmed for her when he'd left for Suna last week. Her fathers men were doing well in their training and Hashirama had asked him to go to Suna as a favor for him. The plan had been for him to be there for a few days and then return. She could feel his warmth increasing as she sat at the gates and waited.

Sure enough a few hours later she looked up and saw him walking tiredly down the road. She got up and ran to greet him. "Tobirama! Welcome home." She threw her arms around him and he lifted her off the ground with his strong arms to hug her back, kissing her at the same time.

"How did you know I'd be here?"

"I told you in Iwa, silly man. I can feel you."

He narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

She stopped to look at him, wondering if she'd done something wrong. "I can feel your warmth when you're close. The closer you are the warmer it is. When you're far away it's gone completely."

"Is it only me you feel?"

"Yes, I think so. Is that wrong?"

"No. It's amazing. I can sense people's chakra signatures and, when I know them, identify them. But it seems that you and I have a connection different from that. When did it start?"

"I think I noticed it when we were traveling back to Iwa. But it's gotten much stronger since then. That's why you can't sneak up on me." She giggled at him and he smiled back.

"I should check in with Hashirama before I go home, can you come too?"

"Of course I can." They walked side by side to Hashirama's home both quietly enjoying the others company. When they got to Hashirama's house the first thing they heard was the cry of his granddaughter, Tsunade. Tobirama knocked and then slid the door open.

Hashirama was sitting at the table in the kitchen sipping tea, Mito and the baby were apparently upstairs. He looked up and smiled, "Welcome back Tobirama. I see you sought your wife out before me."

"She met me at the gate. I wanted to let you know that things went well in Suna. They're still unorganized but it's improving."

"Thank you." The baby finally quieted upstairs. He looked in that direction. "I never realized that one tiny baby could make so much noise. I must have been gone more than I realized when my boys were little."

"Should I go see if I can help?" Chikako offered.

"I think she's putting her down. Not much you can do. But thank you." He looked at Tobirama. "Anything else to report? I imagine you want to get home."

Tobirama ran his hand through his hair. "I do."

A hurried knock came at the door and before Hashirama could answer it the door slid open. "Pardon the interruption Hokage-sama." It was Kyo one of the men who worked on guard patrol. As he entered they saw a very tired Iwa nin behind him. "This is Sho"

"I know Sho." Chikako said. "Is everything alright?" She rose to make some tea but paused when he spoke.

"No. It isn't. I'm afraid I bring terrible news." He sank down at the table.

Hashirama and Tobirama both faced him. Hashirama spoke. "What news, Sho?"

Sho looked at Chikako but Tobirama spoke. "Whatever you have to say can be said in front of her. Iwa is her home also."

He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Iwa was attacked, three days ago by a group of rogue ninja. We managed to fight them off but," he looked at Chikako again, "I'm sorry, Sadao and Hata-sama were both killed in the attack."

Chikako gasped and fell to her knees, hand over her mouth. Tobirama pulled her close to him and held her. "Where is Dai?"

"I left him in charge. It's safe to say that the village doesn't know Hata-sama is dead yet. We all knew that Takao was intended to succeed him, we need him back, now."

"You will. We'll have to break the news to him first."

Chikako recovered herself. "Sho, you must be hungry. Come to our house and eat with us." She stood. "Tobirama, will you find Takao and Kei and bring them as well?"

Chikako hurried to her home with Sho right behind her. When they arrived she entered the kitchen in a flurry that made Akira look up in suprise. "Did Tobirama return?"

"He did obasan. This is Sho, one of," she paused, "my fathers men. He'll be joining us for a meal. Takao and Kei will be as well." She looked at Akira, communicating with her eyes that there was bad news, "They'll need to eat well."

"I'll prepare something then. Is Tobirama alright?"

"Yes. He's getting Takao and Kei." As she said this Tobirama entered through the kitchen door. He indicated that they should sit at the table and Chikako began to serve them tea. "I'll get mother."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She left the room and returned quickly with her mother. "Mother, you should sit." She took a place at the table next to her mother and Tobirama sat down next to her.

He spoke. "Takao, Kei, You both know Sho. Maki, this is Sho, he serves under," he paused, "your husband."

Maki greeted him but remained quiet.

"He came with important news this morning. Sho?"

Sho spoke up looking at Takao and Kei gravely. "Three days ago Iwa came under attack from a band of rogue ninja. I'm sorry to be the one with this news. Hata-sama and Sadao are both dead."

Maki gasped and leaned heavily on Chikako. Takao and Kei both exclaimed, "What!?"


	25. Chapter 24- Takao Returns to Iwa

Chikako sighed. This would change everything. Takao spoke up. "Who's left then?"

"Dai is in charge of the men. He's a stronger leader than I am so I volunteered to run here. But we all knew that you were meant to succeed Hata, we need you back."

Kei spoke slowly, "Was anyone else killed? Civilians?"

Sho looked up, "No. The battle was contained in the front of the village and those were the only two casualties, thank goodness. The village is secure and heavily guarded now."

Kei breathed a sigh of relief. Takao spoke, "What of the other clan leaders?"

"We made sure no one knew of Hata-sama's death. We were unable to conceal Sadao's."

"I understand." Takao replied.

Tobirama spoke, "We will equip all of you to return immediately." He looked at Takao, "Do you want to leave today or tomorrow morning?"

"I'd like to leave today." He turned to Sho. "How long did it take you to get here?"

"I left the morning after the attack, two days. I ran the entire way, sleeping only for a few hours each night."

"Are you up to a return trip so soon?"

"I am Takao-sama."

"Good." He turned to Kei, "Will you return to the barracks and ready the men? Also grab my pack. Tell the men to eat a good meal. We'll leave in two hours."

"Of course." Kei rose to leave.

Chikako rose and followed him to the door. "Kei." She touched his arm. "My prayers are with you. You and your family will always have a home here."

"Thank you Chikako." And he left.

She turned back to the room noticing her mothers pale face, but as she went to join her she heard a knock at the door and went into the other room to answer it. Sliding the door open she was greeted by Shikaya. "Hello Shikaya." she said wearily.

"Good afternoon." Shikaya narrowed his eyes, "Is everything alright?"

"No. We just got word that my fathers been killed in an attack on Iwa."

"Maki?" He whispered this.

"I don't know. She looks upset." She turned. "Come in."

They returned to the kitchen, Chikako sat down between Tobirama and her mother, Shikaya sat on the other side of her mother and offered his hand to her.

"Takao, you may meet resistance from the other clan leaders when you return and announce your fathers death." Tobirama wanted to offer as much support as he could to the young man that he now called friend.

Maki gasped. "How did you know?"

Chikako spoke up. "I guessed and confronted father with it. It's one of the reasons he allowed me to bring you home with me."

Maki looked at her daughter. "I see."

Tobirama continued. "I can't leave Konoha right now but you'll have Dai, and the other men I left there training. Tell Dai that they are to stay as long as you need them."

"Thank you Tobirama." Takao looked at Maki. "I'm so sorry Maki-sama. I know that my presence must hurt you terribly. I wish it could be different."

"No, Takao. I've always known you were his son. I'm glad you could be close to him." She smiled. "I have no hard feelings towards you."

"Thank you."

Akira cleared her throat. "Well, who wants to eat?" She began serving food, shushing Chikako when she rose to help. "You need to be with your mother right now."

* * *

><p>After they had eaten, and Tobirama had spoken with Takao more about taking the leadership of Iwa, they rose and went out in front of the house. It was getting onto mid-afternoon and the Iwa ninja were gathering in front of their house prepared to leave. They were standing in a small group talking quietly when Takao came out of the house with Tobirama.<p>

They approached Takao, bowed their heads slightly and one of them spoke. "I speak for all of us, we will serve you and protect you with our lives, Takao-sama. We recognize you as the new leader of the Hata clan and Iwagakure."

Takao sighed tiredly. "Thank you. I hope it goes as well in Iwa."

Tobirama and Chikako walked with them to the gate. Chikako approached Takao. "Takao, you have always been strong. I always knew I could count on you. If you need, you, Ai and the boys will always have a place here. You are my brother, whether we knew it or not growing up." She hugged him.

"Thank you Chikako."

"Goodbye. Safe travel." She let go of him and returned to Tobirama's side.

"Takao, you have the support of Konoha. Hashirama couldn't join us here but he offered it. My men will be there beside you. Be strong."

Tobirama and Chikako watched as the seven men ran off into the distance, turning towards Iwa as they reached the break in the trees.

"What will happen?" Chikako asked.

"I don't know. Perhaps the other clan leaders will simply accept him. Perhaps there will be a fight for power. Things like this are never simple." He took her hand and turned to go home. "I'm sorry Chika-chan. Are you alright?"

"I am. I'm sorry he's gone but he and I were hardly close. It feels distant, like someone I hardly knew has died."

"I understand."

"I'm glad I'm here with you." She squeezed his hand.

* * *

><p>Shikaya sat next to Maki. "Are you alright?" The others in the room had left, even Akira and they were alone.<p>

"I think so." She sat quietly. "It's so sudden."

"Lets walk. It will clear your head." He rose pulling her up by the hand with him.

The men in front of the house were walking away when they exited the house and Shikaya wisely turned in the opposite direction. "Do you want to talk?"

"Not yet."

Shikaya walked next to her, letting his arm brush against hers gently. He led her to the base of the mountain that would be called Hokage mountain someday and helped her climb its steep embankment so that they could sit and look out over the village. Then he simply sat beside her.

After a time he spoke. "Are you sad?"

"No."

"What are you feeling?"

She looked at him sadly, "Guilt."

"Why?"

"Because even after all these years I still didn't know how to be a wife to him."

He looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, and looked off into the distance. "I knew on our wedding night that I didn't know how to be a wife. It's why our marriage was such a failure. And even now, I left him. I should have stayed at his side, been there when he died."

"If I remember correctly he had a mistress, am I right?"

"Yes." she said this quietly. "Naomi and he were planning to marry when my father arranged our marriage."

"And?"

"My father said it was the only way to form an alliance between our clans, but I knew better."

"What do you mean?"

"I overheard my father talking to my uncle. He had heard of Atsushi's planned marriage and knew they had a son together. He didn't approve of it and prevented it with my marriage."

Shikaya's hands fisted at his side, he wasn't one to get riled easily but he thought that if her father were still alive he might just kill him. "I see. I'm sorry Maki. You deserve so much more than to be a pawn."

"Thank you. But it's more than that. I was never a good wife to him."

"You gave him a beautiful daughter. You stayed with him and never complained when he took Naomi in again."

"Don't you understand? I drove him to her. I was never able to..." she trailed off.

"I don't understand."

"We only spent our wedding night together. I cried all night, actually screamed. I told him I couldn't do that ever again."

"What?" The anger in Shikaya's voice was palpable.

"I'm sorry."

Shikaya looked at her with amazement. "The only thing I'm sorry for is that I can't bring back the two men who did this to you and kill them again."

"Why?"

"Maki, you should never have been married to a man twice your age as revenge for him loving someone your father didn't approve of. And Hata should have known to take his time with you. It's not your fault that you felt pain. He should have known." He fisted his hands again, his anger showing in his body language. Then he took a deep breath, "Did you love him?"

"I don't think so. We hardly knew each other. I feel guilty, I don't even miss him." She looked off into the distance again, "In fact I'm relieved. He can't make me return to Iwa now."

Shikaya shifted so he was facing her and he took her face in his hands but she pulled away. "Shhh, Maki. I won't hurt you, ever." He reached out again and took her face in his hands pulling her close to him and let his lips brush against hers ever so lightly. "And I will never allow you to be hurt again."


	26. Chapter 25- Maki's Healing

Maki looked at Shikaya as he held her face. She felt safe with him, and very nervous. "I think I should be home soon."

He nodded, "Ok. Lets go." He watched her carefully as they started to walk towards home. "I hope I haven't scared you. I meant it when I said that I'd never let anyone hurt you again."

She looked up at him, "Thank you." She looked down at the ground in front of her as she walked. "I appreciate your friendship, and I'm sorry that I can't offer you more."

He sighed, this was going to take some time. He wondered how it had come to this. He'd fallen in love with her sometime in the last few months, walking her around, chatting with her, and showing her the herds. He didn't want to imagine living without her. He had to admit that he wasn't sorry to hear that her husband had died, and he was even less sorry after all she had told him this afternoon. Well, he was a Nara and Nara's were nothing if they weren't patient.

When they arrived at her home he held her hand for a moment. "Maki, I care very deeply for you, and I'd like to deepen our relationship, I won't lie about that. But I also want you to know that I won't ever ask something of you that you can't give. I'll be happy with just knowing you."

She smiled up at him sadly. "Thank you. I'm afraid I don't have much to offer."

"Nonsense! You're an amazing woman, even just being your friend has made me happier than I thought I could ever be again." He leaned down and ghosted a kiss onto her cheek. "But please understand that I am a healer, my goal for you is healing." And with that he opened the door and ushered her in. "I'll see you soon."

She watched him leave and wondered what was happening to her.

Akira looked up, "Hello Maki. Did you have a good afternoon?" Maki smiled and Akira wasn't sure if it was a sad smile or a happy one.

"I feel such peace when I'm with Shikaya, but I'm not sure I can offer him anything in return."

"I think you already have."

"What do you mean?"

"He's looked sad and lost since Aya died. You've brought a smile back to his face."

Maki smiled to herself, wondering what it all meant. "Thank you Akira."

* * *

><p>Tobirama and Chikako walked back to the Hokage's office to let Hashirama know that the Iwa nin had left and then found themselves wandering down by the river. When they got there they tiredly sat together on a rock, Tobirama held her close.<p>

"Well, I guess I'll never have a reason to return to Iwa. Only Momo is left." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Will you miss it?"

"Not really." She looked around her. "I miss the waterfall, but that's just silly."

"No it isn't." Tobirama stood and walked over to the cliff that towered above the river and weaving a few handsigns he looked up at it. To her amazement she watched as water spouted from the cliff wall and flowed down into the river below it.

"Tobirama!"

"Now you have your very own waterfall." He walked back to her and held her in his arms.

"I love you." She looked up at him and smiled. "And I have something to tell you."

He looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"You're going to be a father."

His face lit up and he held her even closer. "That's wonderful news."

* * *

><p>Chikako sighed, it had been two weeks since Takao and the other Iwa nin had returned to Iwa. They hadn't heard anything and she hoped today would bring news. Tobirama came into the room and she served him his tea and breakfast. "Do you have a busy day?"<p>

"Relatively. Hashirama built the academy today and I'll be working on setting it up. I've spoken with several people about teaching already. Today we'll be setting up curriculum and standards."

"That's a good task though."

"It is. I also want to set up standards and levels for our ninja to operate in. A sort of class separation according to skill and ability. That way we can assign them tasks and missions accordingly."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I'll be taking on a team myself to train."

"They couldn't have a better teacher." She smiled at him and looked over to greet her mother as she came into the room. "Good morning mother. Can I serve you?"

"Thank you Chikako. I'll just get myself some tea. Shikaya will be along in a bit. He said he has a surprise for me and not to eat breakfast." She smiled. The past two weeks he'd been coming by more and more often and her resolve to not fall in love with the man was weakening.

"Well then, have fun."

* * *

><p>Maki and Shikaya were walking through the field. He had brought a pack with them and taken her outside the village walls. They'd walked for a while following the wall around the village and finally come to an area where the forest began again. "This is the Nara herd land from the outside." He explained. Opening his pack he laid down a blanket and sat on it, taking her hand and pulling her down beside him gently. Then he reached into the pack and pulled out their breakfast.<p>

They sat there and ate in silence watching the forest for movement. When they had eaten he put their things away and turned to her. "Maki." He put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "May I kiss you?"

She looked up at him in surprise and began to pull away but he pulled her back gently but firmly. "I won't force it on you."

She rested her head on his shoulder and looked off into the distance. "What if I can't?" She whispered this so quietly that if the breeze had been blowing he would have missed it.

"Then you can't. But I think you can."

She tipped her head up so that she was facing him and he leaned down allowing his lips to brush hers and when she leaned into the kiss he pulled her around so that she was sitting on his lap and he was kissing her deeply. She returned his kisses and they sat there for quite a while enjoying the feel of each others arms and the kisses that they exchanged.

She sighed as she pulled away a bit. "Shikaya, why are you so patient with me?"

"Because I love you Maki." He looked into the distance for a moment and then back at her. "You've brought my smile back." He pushed her off his lap and lay back on the blanket pulling her down next to him, arm around her shoulders, her head resting on his chest. They lay there for hours simply enjoying the peace of each others company. When the sun had moved behind the trees and they were chilled by the shade he shifted, "Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Lets go to my house, I'll make dinner."

They rose and made their way back to his home. She sat at his table as he prepared their dinner. "I had no idea you were such a good cook, Shikaya."

"I'm full of surprises."

After dinner they moved to the living area. "You're house is much more traditional than the others I've been in here." She observed.

"What can I say? I'm old fashioned." He laughed.

"Hardly." She giggled. "I've seen old fashioned and you are not it."

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her. She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her. As their kiss deepened he let his hands begin to wander up and down her arms, sliding them around her waist, up her back and then around the front to caress her stomach. She froze. "Maki, I won't hurt you. Trust me."

She relaxed a little as he continued to kiss her, leaving her mouth to trail kisses across her jawline and down her neck. He slipped his hand under the edge of her shirt and let his fingers trail on the bare skin of her stomach hearing her sharp intake of breath as he did. "Come with me." His voice was husky with desire as he stood and led her to his bedroom.

* * *

><p>They both woke to knocking at the door and Shikaya rose to answer it. Maki heard a frightened Chikako from the other room. "Shikaya, mother didn't come home last night. Do you know where she is?"<p>

Maki rose and wrapped herself in Shikaya's robe which hung on a peg inside the door. She slipped through the door and saw Chikako standing in the doorway with Tobirama behind her. "I'm here Chikako."

Chikako looked up in surprise, her mother was walking out of Shikaya's bedroom in what could only be his robe with a smile on her face. "Mother. I'm glad you're ok. I'm sorry we woke you."

"It's no problem. We must have fallen asleep. We should have sent word." Shikaya said.

"Well..." Chikako wasn't sure what to say. What exactly did one say when they discovered their mother with her lover? "Will you be home later?"

"Probably." Maki hugged her. "I'm ok Chikako."

Chikako smiled, "Ok."

Maki watched them leave and turned back to Shikaya. "Thank you Shikaya. I had no idea it could be like that."

"I told you I would never hurt you." He put his arm around her. "Lets go wash up." He grabbed two towels and led her to the bathhouse behind his house.

They sat in the warm water together, Shikaya holding her closely. She looked up at him. "What if I got..."

"Shhh. Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. I don't want to be apart from you."

She smiled and leaned back into his shoulder. "I don't want to be away from you either."

Shikaya sighed, he'd have a job of convincing the clan elders this was the best but he knew it was.


	27. Chapter 26- The Peace Alliance Fails

Chikako and Tobirama left Shikaya's house and walked back towards the Hokage tower. "Can you help me at the academy today?"

She looked up, "Sure. I'm not sure I will be much help though."

"It's just organizational things I need help with."

"I can do that."

* * *

><p>Chikako stretched, She had been working on organizing scrolls all morning and she needed a break. She went to find Tobirama and found him sitting at a desk making notes. She sat on the desk and leaned over to him, kissing the top of his head. "Ready for a break Senju-sama?"<p>

He looked up and smiled. "Lets take a walk and find some tea." But as they left the academy Kenta came running up.

"Tobirama, there's an entourage approaching the village's main gate. It's too far to tell size but they are kicking up a lot of dust."

Tobirama looked alarmed, "Get five other men, and Hashirama. I'll be at the gate." He took off running and Chikako followed. It wasn't until they arrived at it that he realized she'd followed him. He looked off down the road and could see the dust cloud approaching the village.

"What do you sense?" Chikako followed his gaze.

"You shouldn't be here. What if we're being attacked?"

"Then I'll slip off and get more help. What do you sense?"

"Fear, exhaustion."

Mito came up behind them. "I sense fear also. I don't think we're under attack."

Kenta arrived with the men and after a short time the group making it's way down the road came into view. It was apparent that it was a mixed group of men, women and a few children. Chikako's eyes went wide and she gasped as she took off running for them. Tobirama exhaled loudly and followed her.

Chikako had recognized her lifelong friend, Momo. And she ran up to her. Momo looked at her and tears began running down her face, she stopped walking and crumpled to the ground carefully cradling the baby she held in her arms. Chikako sat beside her in the dirt and taking the baby in one arm put her other around the girls shoulders. "Shhh. You're safe now."

As Tobirama approached the group he realized what Chikako had seen. The group approaching Konoha consisted of Takao, who was being supported by Dai, two Iwa nin, Sho and Daki, and Kei. In addition there were the five Konoha nin that had been in Iwa training, three women, one of which he recognized to be Momo, three young boys and a baby. He ran his hand through his hair wondering what in the world was going on.

He hurried over to Dai. "Is he ok?" He asked indicating Takao.

"He doesn't have a lot of injury. I'm not sure why he passed out." Dai replied.

Tobirama bent and picked the unconscious man up carrying him through the gates where he met Hashirama.

"Let me take him to the hospital." Hashirama reached for Takao. "You figure out what's happened."

Tobirama simply nodded and when he had passed Takao to his brother he turned back to the group who had mostly made it through the gates at this point. Mito was gathering the women and children with Akira who had appeared out of nowhere. She turned to him, "Akira and I will take the women and children to your house and care for them. She can heal them if they need it." She turned to Chikako. "You stay here, I know you want to know why."

Chikako nodded and went to stand with Tobirama who was looking at Dai waiting for him to speak.

Dai took a deep breath. "Takao arrived home and we made preparations for him to take his place as leader. Two of the other clan leaders challenged him and when he didn't back down they attacked." He looked at Chikako, "I'm sorry. We helped all we could but we were outnumbered."

"Were there any casualties?" Tobirama looked at the men around him who all looked as if they could use healing. He saw two medics making their way to the gates and silently thanked Hashirama for sending them out.

"A few men who had sworn allegiance to Takao on our side. I don't know about theirs." He sounded as if he didn't care either.

"I see. How did you escape?"

They called a truce saying they didn't want civilian casualties. They made the offer that Takao and anyone loyal to him could leave but they had to be gone by morning or they would be required to swear allegiance to the new Kage, Kamizuru."

Chikako gasped and they both looked at her. "That's my grandfathers clan, my mother's family."

"We gathered ourselves and took off, running for our lives, literally."

"I understand. Go home and rest. I'll take them from here." He turned to the men who were left. "Konoha nin, I appreciate your honor in helping our friends. You may go home and rest. Report for work the day after tomorrow at the Hokage tower. Sho, Daki, come here."

They approached him warily. "Yes Tobirama?" Sho spoke.

"What do you wish to do?"

"We can't go back. He's aware of our loyalty to Takao. If we may, we'd stay here and make Konoha our home."

Tobirama nodded, "We can discuss that. For now go to the barracks and get some rest. I'll see to it that food is delivered soon."

They nodded and both wearily set off towards the barracks.

Tobirama turned to Chikako, they were the only ones left, "So much for our marriage alliance."

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that it's failed." She put her arm around his waist. "But I'm not sorry that I'm here with you."

He sighed loudly and put his arm around her shoulder. "Me too Chika-chan. But I don't consider it a failure, after all I met you through it."

"Well, I'm going to go home and sort out the women and children. We don't have any spare houses, do we?" She smiled.

"No, we don't."

"We'll find a place for them."

When she arrived home she found that Akira had fed them and put them to bed. Momo and the baby were in Akira's room and Naomi, Ai and the boys in her mothers room. "They're resting comfortably. They were all exhausted but not hurt. Thirsty, hungry and tired is easily fixed."

"And the baby?"

Very healthy little boy." Akira smiled. "Just like you'll have."

The front door slid open and the two women turned to see Maki and Shikaya come in. "Shh." Chikako put her finger to her lips and led them into the kitchen where they explained what had happened to them over tea.

"Well then I suppose it's good that Maki will be moving in with me today? We came to get her things." Shikaya said with a grin.

Akira smiled broadly, "Maki! I'm so happy for you both!"

"We'll be getting married as soon I convince the clan elders to perform the ceremony." Shikaya added with a wink.

Chikako sat next to her mother. "I'm so glad for you mother. No one deserves happiness more than you."

"I agree." A quiet voice came from the doorway and they looked up to see Naomi standing there.

"Naomi, you should be resting." Akira scolded the women.

"I can't. I'm worried about Takao." She nodded to Chikako and Maki.

"Naomi, this is Shikaya Nara. He's head of the Nara clan and has stolen my mothers heart." Chikako smiled, drawing the woman to the table and serving her tea.

Naomi looked very uncomfortable and shifted.

Maki spoke. "Please don't feel uncomfortable on my behalf. I don't hold you responsible at all for our past. We were both wronged by my marriage to Atsushi, equally. Please be my friend Naomi." She smiled warmly at the woman who smiled back.

"Thank you Maki. You have no idea what that means to me." She turned to Chikako, "Where is Takao?"

"He's in the hospital. I can take you there if you want?"

"I'd like that."

The two women left for the hospital, as they walked Naomi talked about the unrest that had occurred since Hata had been killed. "I think they knew from the beginning that he was dead." She confided.

"I'm sorry, you must have been so frightened."

"Dai was very kind and said that as long as he and his men were there I was safe. Ironic, me being protected by Senjus."

Chikako was about to ask what she meant but they'd arrived at the partially finished hospital and were looking for Takao. She spotted Hashirama and Tobirama and indicated that Naomi should follow her.

Entering the room that they were in they saw Takao asleep on the bed. "Severe chakra exhaustion. He must have fought hard." Hashirama said. "Odd to see it in him, he has so much chakra."

"Hashirama, Tobirama, this is Naomi, Takao's mother."

They both greeted her. "You can sit by him if you want. He just needs rest, and fluids now. Food when he wakes up." Hashirama indicated a chair that he moved closer to the bed.

"Thank you Hashirama-sama." Naomi said.

"Just Hashirama, please."

"We'll take care of him from here." A voice boomed from the doorway.

Hashirama, Tobirama and Chikako all turned simultaneously, the men recognizing the voice of Madara, head of the Uchiha clan. "He's one of us, we take care of our own." He stepped further into the room.

Hashirama spoke, "Madara, he shouldn't be moved just yet. Let him rest."

"What do you mean? One of your own?" Tobirama sounded angry.

"It's true." Naomi spoke from behind them. "I'm Sadao's sister. We came to live with the Hata's when we were young, Atsushi and I fell in love and Sadao stayed with him because they were such good friends. Takao and I are Uchiha's, even if Takao isn't a full one." She looked at Madara. "You've grown up Madara."

"Naomi-san. I thought you looked familiar. I'm the clan leader now. Takao will be accepted as a full Uchiha, I promise."

"You should know," she looked at everyone in the room as if she was weighing her words. "He activated the sharingan during the fight a few days ago."

"Did he?" Madara asked. "Then he is a full Uchiha." He smiled. "As I said. He and his family will have a place on the Uchiha compound. Does he have a wife?"

"He does," Naomi answered, "And three boys. They are at Tobirama's house resting, Akira-san is taking care of them."

Madara nodded, "Chikako? Will you bring me over and introduce me so that I can offer my hospitality?"

"Certainly, Uchiha-sama." She started towards the door.

"I'm coming too." Tobirama rose to join them.

"They were resting when I left. Akira had fed them and helped them clean up." She explained. But when they got there Ai and the boys were up and the boys were eating again. After introductions Madara explained their Uchiha blood and his desire for the clan to care for them. Ai agreed that it was what Takao would want and she and the boys left with him.

Maki was sitting at the table. "It makes so much sense now." She was staring at the table as she remembered. "My father hated the Uchiha's. Atsushi was good friends with them. He must have been livid when Atsushi made plans to marry one and make her part of the village. So he used me to prevent it. And now that he's in charge, he wanted them out or dead." She shook her head sadly. "Why can't we all be friends?" She leaned into Shikaya.


	28. Chapter 27- The Epilogue

Chikako sighed, she was sitting by the waterfall that Tobirama had made for her so long ago. She remembered the day he had created it. She had wondered when he died if it would fade away but it hadn't. She missed him terribly.

The day after he'd built this waterfall the peace arrangement her father had created with their marriage had fallen apart. Her father had died and another clan leader had stepped up to take over the village, kicking anyone loyal to her father out. Takao, her brother by her father's mistress, had come here. That was when they had discovered that he was, in fact, an Uchiha.

In fact it had been Takao who had helped smooth things between the Uchihas and the Senjus, his friendship with Tobirama helping a lot. After Madara had died he'd been active in the clan helping them find their place in Konoha and he had worked diligently to get the academy working, even serving as a sensei for a time.

Her mother had married Shikaya Nara and spent many happy years with him before he'd died. She had given him two sons and though Shikaya had passed away a few years ago her mother lived with her son and helped with her grandson Shikaku. She was very happy and Chikako was pleased that her mother had found peace.

Chikako sighed, letting the warmth from the rock she was leaning on seep into her. Many of the people she had loved most were gone. Just her mother remained from the Iwa people who had come to Konoha as refugees, and one of Takao's boys. Everyone else had died either from old age or the war.

She missed them all but she missed Tobirama the most. When he'd died in battle she'd felt his warmth go out and she had known that it wouldn't be back. Unlike her mother she didn't have the comfort of children. The child she been pregnant with when the Iwa refugees came had miscarried. She had given him a son later but he'd died in war just as his father had. She sat close to the waterfall and let the water run over her hand. When she touched the water sometimes she could remember Tobirama's warmth and how he used to sneak off to the water to be alone with her.

She remembered that day years ago when she'd sat like this and wondered what her life would be like. She'd worried that the arranged marriage she knew her father would make for her would be a burden for her. That the man she would marry wouldn't love her. She couldn't have been more wrong. The peace and strength she had found in the waterfall and stone of her special place in Iwa had been replaced by Tobirama, a ninja warrior of the Senju clan who was as strong as a rock and who used water as his weapon, both for war and peace.

She lay down and rested her head on the ground, allowing her eyes to close. She'd had a good life, even if it had a rocky start. Her marriage to Tobirama had been the best thing to ever happen to her. As she lay there she could feel his warmth again.

She looked up an saw that he was walking towards her, smiling, with his arms stretched out to hold her. "I've missed you so much, Chika-chan."

She rose and walked towards him, understanding that he'd come so she could rejoin him. Behind him in the distance she saw all her loved ones waiting for them and she put her arms around him, kissed him and turned to walk towards them. "I've missed you too."

* * *

><p>It was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Tobirama's student and the Hokage who'd succeeded him who found her. She looked as if she had fallen asleep with her hand in the waterfall that he knew Tobirama had put there for her. He knew that she was where she wanted to be once again.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Ah such a poignant ending! It doesn't matter how many times I read it I still tear up at the end.<p>

I want to apologize to my faithful readers who expected this yesterday. Life caught up with me and I didn't even turn my PC on yesterday!

Well, this is it for Tobirama and Chikako. I have a few other stories in the works and will be putting them up soon but I am also in the last week of my bachelors degree which has been many years in the making so it may not be until next week that I begin posting more. We'll see, I have a lot of editing to do and final projects to finish first.

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following. It is so encouraging to know that people like your work!

THANK YOU!

Love,

The Lady


End file.
